Et si
by Gen' V
Summary: Imaginons que les affaires classées n'existent pas... Et imaginons que la Philly Team ne soit pas ce qu'elle est dans la série. Si, si, imaginez. Scotty encore aux stups, Kat à la crim. Une enquête réunit la crim et les stups. L/S ? Un peu lol
1. Chapter 1

_20 janvier 2008, bureau de la criminelle, Philadelphie._

- Et bas, il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui ! Remarqua Nick qui venait d'arriver.

- Non, lui répondit Lilly. Il n'y a que moi, et le boss qui est dans son bureau.

- Pas d'affaires ?

- Non. Mais la journée ne fait que commencer, tu sais.

- Le week end fut bon ?

- La routine. Kite et moi _(oui Lilly serait toujours avec Kite)_ avons été au cinéma.

- Tiens, le cinéma… Et quoi d'autres ?

- Tu es curieux ! Fit Lilly. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie privée. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Et bien je me suis encore disputé avec mon proprio ! Il estime que je ne le paie pas assez vite selon lui !

- La routine, quoi !

Kat et Jeffries arrivèrent à leur tour. Lilly servit tout le monde en café, et s'assit à son bureau. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps pour déguster leur boisson revigorante, Stillman sortit de son bureau.

- Bonjour, nous commençons la semaine très fort ! Je viens de raccrocher d'avec les stups… Il y a une affaire pour nous !

- Une affaire qui concerne la crim ? Demanda Will.

- Ernesto Carlton a été retrouvé mort ce matin !

- Quoi ? Le dealer et leader du gang des Chicos ? S'exclama Kat. Manny ne doit pas être très content. Je me rappelle qu'il avait passé un deal avec lui. On le laissait tranquille, si lui de son côté restait calme et assez clean.

- C'est courant ça de copiner avec des dealer ? Demanda Nick.

- Aux stups, oui, remarqua Kat. C'est comme à la crim. On passe bien des marchés avec des…

- Bref, Manny demande donc à ce qu'on le rejoigne sur la scène du crime. Dans la ruelle du central ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Lilly. Vous pensez à un règlement de comptes ?

- C'est ce qu'il faut qu'on détermine, je pense. Rush et Miller, vous venez avec moi. Manny vous connaît, fi-il à Kat.

Ils descendirent donc et sortirent dehors, et se dirigèrent vers les derrières du bâtiment abritant les locaux de la police de Philadelphie. Lilly s'approcha de la scène de crime, qui avait été signalée et entourée de ruban. Elle le souleva, s'avança et s'agenouilla au niveau du corps d'Ernesto qui avait été recouvert d'un plastique. Le légiste finissait de faire le constat. Il donnait tous les éléments à un inspecteur qui notait sur son carnet les éléments. Elle s'approcha d'eux et se présenta.

- Inspecteur Rush, Criminelle. Fit-elle en sortant sa plaque. Alors qu'avons-nous ?

- Homme de 25 ans, Latino-américain, tué de 5 coups de couteau dans l'estomac, lui répondit l'inspecteur en détaillant la jeune femme.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Lilly agacée par l'attitude qu'il avait pris.

- Désolé ! Scott Valens, Inspecteur aux stups. Je pensais que mon chef vous avait parlé de moi, poursuit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Et bien non ! Mais, maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, je vous signale que je m'adressais au légiste… Répondit-elle décontenancée.

- Hey Valens, t'as pas perdu tes habitudes, à ce que je vois ? Lança Kat. Besoin d'aide Lilly ?_ (J'ai décidé de faire comme si Kat et Scotty avaient fait équipe, avant qu'elle n'arrive à la criminelle)._

- Je te remercie Kat, je me débrouille !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, fit-elle en s'approchant. Hey, Stan ! Contente de te revoir, dit-elle au légiste. Alors ?

- Salut Kat ! La mort remonte à environ 5 heures. Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas été tué ici. Quelqu'un l'a sûrement attaqué et puis l'a jeté d'une voiture ici.

- Une livraison avec paquet cadeau, fit Scotty ironiquement. Sympa le cadeau.

- Ah Ernesto… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté tes engagements ? Demanda Kat en regardant le corps.

- Tu le connaissais ? Demanda Lilly.

- Oui, il nous a aidé à coffrer de sacrés dealer…

- Il nous a permis de fermer ce bar très louche sur Kensignton, continua Scotty. Je suis content de rebosser avec toi Miller, tu sais.

- Le plaisir est partagé Scotty, mais…

- Avez-vous des soupçons sur qui aurait pu commettre ce meurtre ? Coupa Lilly, en s'adressant à Scotty.

- La liste est longue, hélas, répondit-il. Personne ne voyait d'un très bon œil, son alliance avec nous !

Elles s'éloignèrent en s'excusant. Lilly en profita pour questionner Kat.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as bossé avec lui ?

- Si, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle étonnée.

- Attends, t'as remarqué ! A quoi cela lui sert de faire son numéro de charme à tout le monde ?

- Ca ? C'est sa marque de fabrique ! Si un jour, Scotty ne charme pas, c'est qu'il est malade, ou énervé. Tu verras, on s'y fait à la longue, et n'hésite pas à le rembarrer. Et puis quand on le connaît…

- Et bien justement, je n'ai pas très envie de le connaître !

10 minutes plus tard, Manny et Scotty étaient assis à un bureau de l'open office de la crim. Vera leur déposa une tasse de café, en s'excusant du goût infâme de cette boisson.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'on a la même chez nous, fit Scotty en riant.

- Alors, par où commençons-nous, chef ? Demanda Lilly.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille interroger les copains d'Ernesto, répondit Manny. A mon avis, ils doivent savoir quelque chose ? Poursuit-il à l'intention de Stillman.

- Tu crois qu'ils se confierait à des flics de la crim ? S'enquit celui-ci.

- On peut y envoyer Valens ! Ca ne te dérange pas Scotty ?

- Non, ils ont confiance en moi ! Répondit-il assez sûr de lui.

Lilly soupira. Il l'exaspérait. Elle pria pour que Stillman envoie Kat, mais il la désigna. Elle se résigna donc et ils sortirent du bureau sous le regard goguenard de Vera.

- J'en connais un, qui ne va pas passer la journée, fit-il en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais non... Pourquoi croire que je torture les gens ? C'est pas vrai d'abord, pour qui je passe après ? Je suis pas Jack Bauer (à sa grande période) ! Je ne torture pas pour faire avouer des crimes ^^

Et BB, qui te dis que Lilly va résister aux avances de Scotty ? Voire même, qui te dis que Scotty va draguer LIlly ?

* * *

Lilly et Scotty montèrent donc en voiture. Il lui dit qu'il conduisait, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en la conduite féminine, mais parce qu'il connaissait la route. Elle l'ignora, et se plongea dans le rapport. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et démarra la voiture. Lilly essaya de se concentrer, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il attendait, lorsqu'il démarra. Ils roulèrent pendant 10 minutes et arrivèrent à destination.

- Bon, je pense que pour les questions, au début, il vaudrait mieux que je leur parle. Dit Scotty.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lilly. Je suis très capable de mener un interrogatoire, vous savez !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais…

- Ecoutez, je vais être franche ! Ce petit air là, sur moi ça ne marche pas. Vous pensiez m'impressionner, mais vous avez tout faux ! Alors là, vraiment tout ! Je suis là pour bosser, par pour copiner ou autre chose. Donc si vous, de votre côté, vous avez envie de faire agir votre charme, je pense que ces demoiselles, seront ravies de vous voir, dit-elle en désignant des prostituées sur le trottoir.

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'un petit immeuble. Scotty la regarda sans bouger. C'était la 1ère fois qu'une fille le rembarrait aussi sèchement. Impressionné, il sortit à son tour et se dirigea lentement.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous parliez en 1er, fit Lilly en se retournant. Vous le dîtes si bien… Ils ont confiance en vous, non ? Fit-elle ironiquement.

- Hey ! Amigo, como te vas ? Demanda un homme en ouvrant à Scotty.

- Muy bien ! Je te présente l'inspecteur Rush, de la criminelle !

- Vous venez pour Ernesto ? C'est vraiment nul ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Comment savez-vous que nous venons pour…

- Tout se sait dans ce milieu, ma p'tite dame !

- Hey, du calme Marco, fit Scotty. Marco est le bras droit d'Ernesto, dit-il à Lilly. Il…

- Il prend le relais, maintenant que son chef n'est plus de ce monde, continua t'elle.

- Vous êtes perspicace, inspecteur Rush, remarqua Marco.

- Ah, oui ? Mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans le genre, répondit-elle. Ernesto, mort, vous avez une promotion !

- Attention, Valens ! Si elle me menace… Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Ernesto ! C'est mon pote ! On est comme des hermanos ! Vous avez des frères et sœurs, Inspecteur Rush ?

- Je ne vois pas trop…

- Un conseil, répondez Lilly ! Souffla Scotty à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Une sœur, répondit Lilly après un temps d'hésitation que Marco remarqua. Mais nous ne sommes pas très proches. Peut-on entrer pour parler un peu ?

- Mais faites donc ! Du calme les gars, fit-il en regardant derrière lui. Ils sont là en amis !

Il les laissa entrer. Lilly passa la 1ère, et sentit le regard de Marco sur elle. Il la détailla et se retourna vers Scotty, avec un clin d'œil. Il lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille un « bien roulée » qui fit sourire l'inspecteur. Lilly profita de ce court moment d'accalmie pour se reprendre. Elle avait été troublée par l'attitude de Scotty. Elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un de prétentieux, mais le conseil qu'il lui avait donné, dévoilait une autre facette de sa personnalité. L'aurait-elle mal jugé ?

Après 20 minutes d'entretien, les 2 inspecteurs ressortirent de l'immeuble. Lilly décida de prévenir son chef sur ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ernesto avait quasiment signé son arrêt de mort en s'alliant avec les stups. D'ailleurs, Marco avait paru assez nerveux pendant qu'ils étaient là. Comme s'il craignait que quelque chose n'arrive. Elle lui dit aussi qu'ils avaient une piste. Un certain Timothy Mc Arthur, surnommé Timmy. Timmy était un des revendeurs attitré du gang. Scotty avait essayé de faire dire à Marco où il habitait. Il avait donné l'adresse en voyant que Lilly commençait à s'impatienter. Stillman lui dit qu'il envoyait Jeffries et Kat à l'adresse qu'elle avait eue. Une fois dans la voiture, elle décida de demander des comptes.

- Je vous signale que ce sont des… Des criminels ! Et vous, vous faites comme si c'était vos copains. On est là pour bosser pas pour passer le temps.

- Il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir sur ces gangs et leurs membres. On les respecte, ils nous respectent. On leur cherche des problèmes, ils nous en trouvent. Nous étions là pour parler avec eux, et savoir qui avait bien pu chercher des problèmes à leur chef. Si on les avait agressé, je ne serais pas dans cette voiture à cet instant, à essayer de vous prouver que je suis un bon flic ! Maintenant, si vous avez d'autres questions, je suis disposé à y répondre.

- Je…

- Manny ne m'aurait jamais laissé y aller seul avec vous, s'il n'avait pas confiance en moi ! Alors, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, mais ayez au moins la gentillesse de me faire confiance quant à mon job ! D'autres questions ?

Devant le silence de Lilly, il démarra. Lilly de son côté essaya de se faire discrète. Et dire qu'elle allait passer la journée entière avec lui. Elle s'excusa, et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces méthodes.

- Normal, lui répondit-il. Je bosse aux stups, et vous à la crim ! Vos clients à vous, sont presque tous morts ! Les nôtres jouent avec le feu, ça je vous l'accorde ! Poursuit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mais nous avons en commun les rapports humains. C'est vrai que nous devons nous mettre à la place des familles des victimes, mais vous…

- Si vous souhaitez passer la journée entière à trouver toutes les différences entre nos 2 sections, je crois que ce soir nous y sommes encore.

Lilly sourit. Il avait raison.

- Enfin, je vois un sourire ! Je pensais que vous me détestiez.

- Et si, on se concentrait sur l'affaire, plutôt ! Répondit Lilly en le regardant.

Il lui sourit en retour. Elle détourna le regard et lui fit le résumé de sa conversation avec Stillman. De temps à autres, il lui lançait un petit regard. Elle était silencieuse, et relisait encore une fois le rapport. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais une affaire. Même si tout jouait contre eux, elle y croyait toujours. Elle était un peu comme lui. Après son échec dans l'affaire Ana Castilla, la passeuse de drogue qui avait été retrouvée morte, il avait eu l'idée de quitter les stups. Mais son chef l'avait épaulé, et depuis dès qu'il sentait qu'une enquête piétinait, il redoublait d'efforts pour la résoudre. Ils arrivèrent donc au central. Vera les salua. Scotty lui fit un signe de tête, tandis que Lilly s'assit à son bureau. Scotty se dirigea vers le bureau de Stillman, Manny l'ayant vu. Nick les regardait tour à tour, et soupira. Lilly se moqua en lui disant que pas de chance pour lui, ils ne s'étaient pas entretués !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, d'accord, Scotty en charmeur, et Lilly qui résiste... Oui j'avoue, je me suis amusée ^^

* * *

Jeffries et Kat revinrent quelques heures plus tard, accompagnés de Timmy. Celui-ci fut placé directement en salle d'interrogatoire. Lilly demanda l'autorisation de l'interroger. Kat se proposa pour l'aider. Avant d'y aller, elle la prit à part et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

- Oui, je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Mais l'idée t'a effleuré ? Avoue ? Demanda Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Comment t'as pu bosser avec lui ? Ca c'est un truc que je ne comprends pas ? Pendant 5 ans en plus ! Tu n'étais pas folle après…

- Lil ! Il n'est pas méchant ! Et surtout son attitude de dragueur, n'est qu'une façade, et il sait être sérieux quand il le faut ! Tu sais, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire ce qu'il fait !

- Il fait quoi ?

- C'est Scotty qui a tenu à établir des relations courtoises avec eux ! Plus ils ont confiance en nous…

- Plus on a de facilité à les coincer ! Je sais, j'ai plus ou moins eu le droit à…

- C'est un bon flic ! Lil ! Sans doute le meilleur des stups !

Elles entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Scotty et Vera étaient dans l'aquarium. Ils avaient eu quasiment le même genre de conversation.

- Lilly prend son boulot très à cœur ! Dit Vera. Nous aussi, mais il faut dire qu'elle… Elle est beaucoup plus déterminée que nous, faut se l'avouer.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça. L'affaire du petit Jeff l'année dernière.

- Oui, c'est quasiment elle qui a résolu l'affaire ! Même Stillman avait décidé d'abandonner. Lilly de son côté, continuait à enquêter. Elle a un défaut et une qualité en même temps. Elle est sacrément têtue ! Essayez de lui faire dire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas dire, et après on en reparlera.

- C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est sans doute l'une…

- Des meilleurs ! Oui ça, vous pouvez le dire, acquiesça Nick.

- Alors Timmy, commença Kat. Je vous l'avais promis. Vous ne nous disiez rien, il fallait bien qu'on sache quelque chose. Je regrette juste le fait que vous soyez dans cette salle !

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Répondit le jeune homme. Quoique je dise, j'irais en taule !

- Vous savez, si vous coopérez, commença Lilly, le jury sera sûrement plus compréhensif à votre égard.

- Vous ne comprenez pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne comprend pas Timmy ? Demanda Kat.

- Tout… Si seulement vous saviez…

- Justement, on ne sait rien, l'interrompit Lilly. Je vous promets que…

- Alors dîtes à ces personnes de sortir de la pièce, fit-il en désignant la vitre sans teint.

- Ca, je ne le peux pas, fit-elle. Que vous donnait Ernesto en contrepartie de…

- Sa protection ! Je…

Timmy commençait à bouger dans tous les sens, sur sa chaise. Il s'énervait. Lilly le remarqua.

- Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous ?

_- Il est en manque, fit Scotty à Vera derrière la vitre._

_- Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda Nick._

_- Il cherche ses mots, il ne reste pas en place, et il va bientôt se mettre à trembler et à avoir froid ou chaud, il va demander une pause pour qu'il se reprenne._

_- Et vous devinez ça seulement en regardant un…_

_- Et vous, vous réussissez bien à voir quand un suspect vous ment, seulement en le dévisageant._

- Timmy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kat.

- Non, non, non… Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! Demandez-leur… de… remettre le chauffage ! Il fait très froid là !

- Nous n'avons rien coupé Timmy, répondit Kat doucement.

- Alors, Timmy… Commença Lilly. Vous êtes moins sûr de vous, là ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? Ou besoin ? Oui, c'est ça… Ernesto vous protégeait, mais il vous fournissait aussi ! Vous revendiez de l'héroïne, mais voyons, il fallait tester la marchandise ! Ernesto ne verrait pas qu'il manque quelques petits sachets !

- S'il vous plaît…

- Au début c'était pour le fun… Vous aviez toutes les filles que vous vouliez, et vous en profitiez ! Et puis, l'héroïne vous a eu ! Elle vous a piégé dans son sillon auto-destructeur. Vous ne rapportiez plus assez de fric, et…

- Lilly… Commença Kat.

- Tout ce paquet de fric à rembourser ! Et pas les moyens pour le faire ! Ernesto s'en est aperçu, et…

- C'est faux ! Faites-la sortir… Elle raconte n'importe quoi, fit Timmy en implorant Kat avec un ton suppliant. Il s'arrêta, des vertiges commençaient à apparaître.

- Vous n'êtes pas en manque, donc ? Demanda Lilly. Vous n'êtes donc qu'un trouillard qui fait dans son froc, dès… Ernesto, a su ce que vous faisiez. Il a su que vous lui voliez la drogue. Et vous l'avez tué, pour qu'il ne parle pas ! Ou parce qu'il vous menaçait d'arrêter de vous protéger.

- Lilly, s'il te plaît ! L'interrompit Kat. Il se sent vraiment mal !

- Il est en manque Kat ! Il ferait n'importe quoi, pour qu'on ait pitié de lui !

Scotty entra en trombes dans la salle et cria.

- Oui, il est en manque inspecteur Rush ! Mais il est aussi malade ! Vera appelle les secours, fit-il à Kat en l'aidant à s'occuper de Timmy.

Lilly sortit en courant de la salle. Des flashs se matérialisaient dans sa tête. Elle se voyait, enfant. Sa mère traînait sur le canapé, des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout.

_- Soit gentille Lil… J'ai besoin… S'il te plaît… Fais pas ta tête de mule…_

Et comme tous les soirs, elle ressortait lui acheter sa dose d'alcool. Et comme tous les soirs en revenant, elle faisait un brin de ménage. Et comme toutes les nuits elle pleurait ensuite dans son lit, en entendant sa mère, trop ivre, pour se lever, trébuchant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Et comme chaque nuit, elle se levait et allait dans le lit de sa sœur, et la serrait bien fort dans ses bras. C'était le seul réconfort qu'elle avait. Plusieurs fois, le matin Christina retrouvait Lilly endormie et la serrant dans ses bras, les cheveux collés sur son visage par trop de larmes. Plusieurs fois, elle la serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ne se doutant de rien, croyant juste que Lilly l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait être séparée d'elle. Des larmes de rages coulaient sur son visage. Elle dû se ressaisir. Il le fallait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait confronter à ça, ses vieux démons réapparaissait. Elle était rentrée dans une autre salle d'interrogatoire, et se laissa tomber à même le sol. Son portable sonna. Elle l'ignora. La sonnerie s'interrompit pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et répondit à Kite.

- Salut, fit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Lil ! Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, juste une journée très difficile.

- Dis ! Je t'ai attendu ce midi !

- Oh ! Kite, c'est pas vrai…

- Ce n'est rien ! Une journée difficile… Je comprends ! Tu…

- Il faut que j'y retourne… A ce soir, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle raccrocha et se releva. Elle souffla et reprit ses esprits. Ce fut peine perdue, Scotty était déjà là et n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas aperçue qu'il…

- Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît ! Répondit-elle les yeux encore humides.

- Ecoutez… Je, commença t'il troublé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va ! J'ai juste eu un petit malaise ! Nous n'avons pas mangé ce midi ! C'est sûrement ça !

- Oui, sûrement ça, répondit-il sceptique en la regardant partir.

Il resta quelques instants seul. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'était pas idiot, et même si elle disait le contraire, il y avait un truc qui la tracassait. A la façon dont elle avait perdu pied, il fallait que cette chose soit grave.


	4. Chapter 4

Et une petite suite ^^ En espérant que vous aimez cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

* * *

Lilly arriva dans l'open office, craignant que Stillman ne la convoque. Il n'en fit rien, mais vit le regard de reproche qu'il lui adressait. Elle baissa la tête et demanda timidement des nouvelles de Timmy.

- Il est en état de manque, l'informa Manny. Les secours l'ont emmené à l'hôpital.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Lilly, la rassura Stillman. Mais vous avez touché une corde sensible. Scotty et Vera sont retournés voir Marco est ses copains.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un perte de temps, chef ? Tenta Kat.

- On verra bien. Je viens de raccrocher avec le tribunal. On a besoin d'un mandat.

- Hey, mon pote ! On ne se quitte plus. Fit Marco en ouvrant à Scotty et Nick. Elle est où la blonde super sexy que t'as amené ce matin ? Poursuit-il à voix basse.

- Faudra te contenter de moi, répondit Vera en sortant sa plaque.

- Timmy est mal en point, tu sais. Affirma Scotty. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ?

- Tu sais ce qui arrive quand les flics nous menacent, Fit Marco agressivement.

- Je ne te menace pas, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi ! Nuance.

- Relax ! Elle ne t'a quand même disputé ta copine de ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas une très grande patience, moi par contre. Fit remarquer Nick avec un regard interrogatif pour Scotty. Alors, tu nous dis ce qu'on veut savoir.

- Ok, pas de menace ! Ernesto savait que Timmy n'était pas réglo. Il était revendeur, il avait donc sa commission, mais Ernesto veillait à ce que ces commissions ne restent que des commissions.

- Autrement dit, dès qu'il voyait qu'un de ces revendeurs touchait le fond, il… Commença Nick.

- Il lui retirait sa protection, refusait de le fournir, coupa Marco. Autant dire qu'après pour trouver un autre Saint Bernard, c'était fichu ! Il devenait un junkie parmi tant d'autres.

- Que sais-tu d'autres ? Demanda Scotty.

- Rien, et je te le jure !

Scotty et Vera repartirent. Scotty appela son chef pour le prévenir de surveiller les faits et gestes des Chicos. Nick lui demanda ce qu'il craignait. Il lui répondit qu'Ernesto avait peut-être été victime de la guerre des gangs. Nick essaya de savoir ce qu'avait voulu dire Marco au sujet de Lilly ? Scotty ne répondant pas, il devina. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien et Lilly avait trouvé quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi tranché que le sien. Il sourit, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour assister à leur chamaillerie. Connaissant Lilly, elle avait dû le renvoyer dans les roses, mais elle n'avait pas dû prévoir qu'il avait lui aussi du répondant. Ils retournèrent au central. Une fois arrivés, ils ne trouvèrent que Jeffries.

- Où sont Rush et Miller ? Demanda Nick.

- Parties récupérer un mandat pour fouiller l'appartement de Timmy, répondit Will mécaniquement.

- En pause donc, conclut Nick avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Scotty curieux.

- Si Kat revient toute seule, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour notre Lilly, donc. Continua Vera.

- Si Lilly était là tu te prendrais une boule de papier en pleine figure, Nicky ! Répondit Will en riant.

- Bah quoi ! C'est plus un secret ! 3 ans que ça dure entre eux ! Même le boss en fait exprès ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a envoyé Lilly récupérer le mandat par hasard ? Il sait qu'elle fera craquer Kite tout le temps ! Le nombre de mandat qu'il nous a délivré est conséquent, fit-il à Scotty.

- Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, Nick ! Tu la connais !

- Je ne la connais pas encore bien, mais je sais qu'elle peut vous griller en un rien de temps auprès des autres, fit Scotty dans un soupir.

- Bienvenue au club, mon pote ! Lui répondit Nick.

- Lil t'aime bien Nick, arrête de jouer au martyr ! S'esclaffa Will.

- Elle m'a bien ridiculisé l'autre jour au billard !

- Tu l'avais cherché aussi.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre récréation, mais elles ont réussi à avoir le mandat. Fit Stillman en entrant dans la pièce. Elles se rendent sur place directement.

Scotty décida d'ignorer le regard satisfait de Vera.

Pendant ce temps, Lilly et Kat étaient au tribunal. Elles avaient obtenu le mandat avec rapidité. Lilly avait demandé à sa collègue de l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle comprit et la laissa seule.

- Je suis désolée pour ce midi Kite. Si tu savais la journée de fou que je vis !

- Je m'en doute, mais Lil, là j'ai la chance de t'avoir pour moi pendant encore à peu près 5 minutes ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Plutôt 2, la patience de Kat a des limites… Commença t'elle en souriant à son tour.

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son homme. Elle aurait pu rester des heures entières. Elle se sentait bien. Pourtant, elle était distante. Il le remarqua.

- Cette enquête est si difficile que ça ? Ce n'est qu'une affaire parmi tant d'autres de…

- Tu ne dirais pas ça, si tu connaissais mon co-équipier ! Il sait tout, connaît tout, et…

- Il t'exaspère donc ! Dis-toi que tu as encore 3 heures à le supporter, et après tu retrouves ton copain, qui ne sait rien et ne connaît rien ! Qui t'aime tout simplement !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

Lilly et Kat étaient arrivées à l'adresse donnée par Timmy. Elles eurent la surprise de trouver Will et Nick déjà sur place. Kat remarqua le soupir de soulagement de Lilly. Elle sourit, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle vit Scotty arriver. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lilly ne le supportait pas. Quand elles étaient arrivées, elle l'avait vu parler avec Vera, et les 2 hommes riaient. Elle savait que Lilly avait son caractère bien trempé, mais, elle pouvait faire des efforts aussi. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui dire quand celle-ci la devança.

- Et voilà, tout mon entrain vient de disparaître.

- Arrête Lil ! C'est lassant à la fin ! Fais un effort, je suis sûre que tu peux réussir à t'entendre avec lui !

- Mais toi, arrête ! Je suis casée… fit-elle faussement outrée. J'ai l'impression que tu essaies…

- Vous parlez de moi je suppose ! Intervint Scotty en souriant.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul sur terre, vous savez, lui répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Touché ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Kat.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, fit celle-ci, vous me prévenez, je crois qu'on nous attend.

Elle s'éloigna, les laissant seuls. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et ils durent admettre qu'elle avait raison. Lilly lui demanda de l'excuser, il fit de même. Kat se retourna et sourit. Nick lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait cette tête, elle lui demanda de s'occuper de ses affaires.


	5. Chapter 5

Du L/S ? Euh... je leur laisse le temps de finir leur journée quand même lol... Ils ne se connaissent pas !

* * *

Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, ils cherchèrent des indices sur la vie que menait Timmy. Will découvrit la cachette de Timmy. Il fit une bonne prise, il y avait environ 50 sachets d'héroïne. Lilly qui était près de lui, demanda pourquoi il gardait autant de drogue chez lui. Scotty lui rappela qu'il revendait pour le compte d'Ernesto. Elle prit un livre qui traînait sur une table et lu le titre. Elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'ouvrit là où il y avait un marque page et un papier tomba au sol. Scotty le ramassa. Il fit un geste de victoire et remercia la jeune femme. Elle ne comprit pas et interrogea Will du regard qui haussa les épaules. Elle décida de suivre le jeune homme. Elle le trouva en pleine conversation téléphonique. Elle s'approcha.

- Merci Franck, t'es génial ! Il raccrocha et devant le regard plus qu'inquisiteur de Lilly lui expliqua. Timmy jouait avec le feu ! Il a plusieurs employeurs. Et je te parie que les sachets que Jeffries a trouvé ne viennent pas du même revendeur.

- Déjà on ne se connaît pas assez pour que… Elle s'interrompit devant l'air interrogatif de Scotty. Il dealait pour plusieurs gangs ?

- Malin Timmy ! Très malin ! Il devenait copain avec plusieurs leaders et…

- Tu crois donc, qu'il essayait de monter les gangs les uns contre les autres ?

- Je pensais qu'on ne se connaissait pas assez… D'accord j'arrête. Ton raisonnement n'est pas mal du tout. Je pense que notre copain Timmy nous a joué la comédie !

- Et je crois que tu me dois des excuses… Fit Lilly avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ca on verra quand on l'aura de nouveau interrogé ! Ca te dis une petite visite à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, seulement si je conduis, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Ma voiture ? Certainement pas !

- C'est ce que je disais ! Tous les mêmes les hommes. Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Scotty la rejoignit et monta dans la voiture avec un petit sourire. Lilly appela Kat et lui apprit où ils se rendaient. Kat se mit à rire et lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait changer d'avis sur Scotty. Lilly ne répondit pas, mais lui dit que c'était l'enquête d'abord. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à l'hôpital. Lilly se présenta à l'accueil, tandis que Scotty faisait un rapide tour d'horizon. On leur demanda d'attendre que le médecin vienne les voir pour leur donner tous les renseignements au sujet de l'état de Timmy. Lilly s'assit donc sur une chaise. Scotty la regarda.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle intriguée.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va attendre comme si on était des patients ?

- Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Demanda t'elle. Je pense que Timmy n'est pas le seul patient de cet hôpital. Donc j'attends sagement.

- Et perdre notre temps ! Toi tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je compte bien m'activer.

- Ca m'embête tout autant de rester ici à attendre, mais…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, une infirmière les désignait à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui était vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Elle adressa un sourire victorieux à Scotty. Etonné, il allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Inspecteur Rush ? Demanda l'homme.

- Oui, fit Scotty. Lilly le fusilla du regard. C'est elle, fit-il en la désignant. Inspecteur Valens, poursuit-il en sortant sa plaque.

- Dr Morris. _(c'est le 1er nom qui m'est venu !)_Se présenta l'homme. Vous venez pour Timothy Mc Arthur ?

- Oui, répondit Lilly. Avez-vous du nouveau ?

- M. Mc Arthur se trouvait avec vous, lors de son malaise ?

- Nous étions en train de l'interroger en tant que témoin dans une affaire en cours, souligna Scotty. Et puis…

- Justement, je pense que M. Mc Arthur est en pleine forme. Il a juste fait une petite crise d'angoisse.

- Une crise d'angoisse ? Répéta Lilly.

- Etiez-vous en train de le menacer ? Le soupçonniez-vous ?

- Non ! Commença Lilly, ignorant le regard de Scotty. Juste un interrogatoire banal !

- Au cours duquel tu lui as demandé s'il disait la vérité ? Et vu ce qu'on a trouvé…

- Donc on a notre verdict ! Répondit le Dr Morris.

- Peut-on le voir ? Demanda Lilly.

- Oui, il est chambre 217.

Lilly et Scotty le remercièrent, et s'éloignèrent. Scotty en profita pour dire à la jeune femme d'accepter qu'ils travaillent en duo. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Lilly frappa à la porte. Elle décida de ravaler sa fierté et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Re-bonjour Timmy, dit Lilly. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Répondit celui-ci.

- Ah oui ? Poursuivit Scotty. On a fait une belle découverte chez toi, tu sais !

- Vous avez fouillé chez moi ! Comment…

- Nous avons un mandat, fit Lilly. Alors, mon collègue attend une réponse.

- Quelle découverte ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, Timmy ! Fit Scotty. Tu sais avec ce qu'on a trouvé, tu vas directement en prison sans passer par la case départ.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris, vu que vous saviez que je bossais pour Ernesto !

- Et Ernesto vous donnais tout ça ? Répondis Lilly. Attendez… Vous savez ce qu'on pense ? On pense que vous couriez 2 lièvres à la fois. Vous bossiez pour plusieurs dealers. Et vous leur jouiez cette comédie. Ainsi, vous étiez protégé. Et si, par mégarde, un de vos « potes » apprenait que vous n'étiez pas réglo, vous lui juriez que jamais vous ne le trahiriez, et que vous refusez toute proposition.

- Et ? Demanda Timmy, amusé par la théorie de Lilly.

- Et… Commença Scotty. Et, la tentation est trop grande ! Toute cette drogue, chez vous. Tout ce blé qui, hélas, n'est pas pour vous. Ce serait dommage de le laisser à d'autres.

- Je n'ai pas tué Ernesto !

- Non, vous ne l'avez pas tué. Répondit Lilly. Mais vous avez contribué à son meurtre ! Dîtes-nous juste à qui vous avez révélé qu'Ernesto était votre dealer !

Timmy ne répondit rien. Lilly se leva et s'éloigna.

- Très bien, fit-elle. C'est dommage, vous allez devoir de nouveau nous suivre. Notre visite était une preuve de notre intention de conciliation avec vous. Mais puisque vous ne voulez toujours rien dire, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous arrêter cette fois !

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant à Scotty la charge de la lecture des droits. Elle les attendait dehors, adossée à la porte côté conducteur de la voiture. Elle les vit arriver 5 minutes plus tard. Scotty ouvrit la porte arrière et força Timmy à monter dans le véhicule. Il rejoignit Lilly et attendit que celle-ci se pousse. Elle ne bougea pas.

- J'ai les clés, je pense que sans ça, tu ne peux pas conduire, lui dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

- Et bien, donne-les-moi dans ce cas, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

- Tu ne sais même pas où on va !

- Attends, laisse moi deviner… Timmy est dans la voiture. On retourne au central, continua t'elle avec un air sarcastique.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se chamaille maintenant ? Ecoute, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas de te retrouver à faire équipe avec moi ! Mais voilà, on fait équipe. Alors, sois gentille…

- Tu sais, une équipe fonctionne, quand la confiance est réciproque. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance, si toi tu ne me fais pas confiance !

Il se rendit à l'évidence et laissa les clés à la jeune femme en soupirant. Lilly afficha un sourire satisfait et monta dans le véhicule. Elle mit le contact et Scotty eut juste le temps de s'installer avant qu'elle ne démarre.

- Tu sais, moi aussi, je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, fit-il. Mais comme tu le vois, je fais avec !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire devant un suspect, répondit-elle nerveusement.

Timmy regardait avec étonnement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Et il se mit à sourire de lui-même. Lilly le voyant dans le rétroviseur, lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Scotty se retourna et Timmy baissa la tête en répondant que ça allait bien, malgré les menottes.


	6. Chapter 6

Un peu de patience, miss BB ! Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je saute pas au cou de la première personne que je croise, sans la connaitre un peu avant :p

* * *

De retour au central, Stillman et Manny les convoquèrent. Lilly et Scotty se regardèrent ne sachant pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Vera, comme à son habitude, eut un petit sourire moqueur en les dévisageant. Stillman ferma la porte et leur demanda de s'asseoir.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez aux stups, dit-il à Scotty, mais nous, à la crim, nous n'agissons pas sur coup de tête ! Vous le savez Lilly !

- Oui, je le sais, chef, mais…

- C'est de ma faute la coupa Scotty. Mais, tu sais très bien, dit-il à Manny, que j'ai agi dans l'urgence. Timmy se foutait de nous, et si on le laissait rentrer chez lui, jamais on ne l'aurait ramené ici ! Sans mandat, du moins !

- Scotty, on bosse avec la crim sur cette affaire. Il n'y a pas que moi à prévenir des actions que tu entreprends.

- J'ai prévenu Kat, se défendit Lilly. Je lui ai dit où nous allions et pourquoi !

- Et c'est moi qui dois vous dire si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Stillman un peu plus calmement. Vous auriez dû aussi m'appeler.

- Kat ne l'a pas fait ?

- Si, mais…

- Alors dans ce cas !

- Tes craintes sont fondées Scotty ! Intervint Manny. Marco n'est pas resté sagement à attendre. Il est allé trouvé le rival le plus proche d'Ernesto.

- Et ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Et… Je dois te dire que Ramiro a pris du gallon depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu !

Ce simple nom eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Scotty. Il planta son regard dans celui de son chef, cherchant une réponse. Stillman et Lilly voyant son trouble, ne surent comment réagir.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Lilly.

- Un… Commença Manny.

- Une vieille connaissance, l'interrompit Scotty. Il y a 10 ans, j'étais chargé de démanteler un réseau de passeurs de drogue, dont le chef était un certain Cortez.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, fit Stillman. Cette affaire fut une des plus importante et plus grosse de toute la décennie.

- Oui, répondit Scotty. Et le seul moyen d'y arriver, était d'infiltrer ce réseau. Donc…

- On a réussi ! S'exclama Manny. Cortez a été arrêté, mais hélas Ramiro avait pris le large. Il est revenu, plus fort.

- Comment ça, plus fort ? L'interpella Scotty.

- Il a longtemps été le larbin de Cortez, maintenant c'est lui qui est à la tête du réseau.

- Et vous pensez qu'il est derrière tout ça ? Demanda Lilly, voyant que Scotty ne réagissait.

- Je suis sûr que si nous demandons à Timmy s'il connaît un certain Ramiro, il nous répondra positivement. Lui confirma Manny.

- Excusez-moi, je… Commença Scotty.

Il sortit du bureau, ne laissant pas le choix à Manny de le retenir. Lilly et Stillman se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, fit Stillman à Manny.

- Non, crois-moi à cet instant il préfère être seul !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lilly inquiète.

Manny leur raconta l'affaire Ana Castilla, et le fait que Scotty se sente responsable de son meurtre, qui ne fut jamais élucidé. Affaire classée sans suite à l'époque, car trop peu d'éléments. Même si Cortez avait été arrêté, la joie d'avoir réussi cette opération était moindre. Il avait essayé d'aider Ana, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa couverture, et c'est sans doute ça qu'il se reprochait. De n'avoir pas fait le maximum. Après quelques instants ils sortirent du bureau, et Stillman regardant l'heure leur donna congés. Lilly partit la dernière. Elle avait vu que Scotty était toujours seul sur le balcon. Elle alla le rejoindre.

- On ne peut pas tous les sauver, tu sais Scotty !

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, sans te vexer, lui répondit-il.

- On fait équipe, je te rappelle.

- Ne te force pas Lilly s'il te plait ! Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de venir me voir et de me demander si je vais bien ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as essayé de me faire comprendre tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai surpris les larmes aux yeux ?

- Il était tard, et je n'avais pas mangé… Mais…

- Je te le répète, ne te sens pas obligée. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes pitié de moi ! J'ai compris tu sais, tu ne m'apprécies pas, et moi non plus, et si tu es là, c'est par…

- Très bien ! Fit-elle surprise de son attitude. Bonne soirée !

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, prit ses affaires, et avant de partir, jeta un regard vers le balcon. Il n'avait pas changé de place. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais son portable l'arrêta.

La soirée de Lilly se passa tranquillement. Elle était néanmoins perturbée par le comportement de Scotty. Celui qui se trouvait sur le balcon ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle avait côtoyé toute la journée. Il paraissait vulnérable, et elle se sentait mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon, mais elle avait très mal pris le fait qu'il lui rappelle que la barrière était bien présente entre eux. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, qu'une équipe devait s'épauler, mais il devait le savoir tout aussi bien qu'elle. Le lendemain, elle avait décidé d'arriver tôt et de consulter le dossier d'Ana. Elle avait bien vu que Manny n'avait pas tout dit à ce sujet. Kite lui demanda à quoi elle pensait.

- A rien, fit-elle. Je te l'ai dit cette journée a été particulièrement…

- Alors arrête d'y penser ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lil ? Si c'est encore ton collègue qui t'énerve, laisse-le en dehors pour ce soir !

- Justement… Je l'ai peut-être mal jugé.

- Crois-moi, les 1ères impressions sont souvent les bonnes !

- Ah oui ? Alors je ne vois pas du tout ce que je fais avec toi dans ce cas ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime Lil ! J'adore ta capacité à passer du coq à l'âne !

- Arrête ça tout de suite, lui dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Arrêter quoi ? Lui demanda t'il en la regardant.

- Tu sais très bien ! Tu sais pertinemment que lorsque tu me regardes de cette façon, je ne résiste pas !

- Et bien, ne résiste pas.

Il avait dit ces paroles en la prenant dans ses bras. Et dans un geste vif, il la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Lilly s'abandonna. Et comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, elle se sentit légère.

Scotty, quant à lui était rentré chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui, et ce qu'il y vit l'anéantit. Personne. Il avait bien vu que Lilly était sincère. Mais sa foutue fierté ne voulait pas qu'il demande de l'aide à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il n'appréciait pas trop outre mesure. Pourtant, de l'avoir vue sur le balcon, l'avait réconforté. Oui bien sûr il connaissait la réputation de Lilly Rush. La froide et distante Lilly Rush. Elle faisait craquer les pires serials killers. Mais celle qu'il avait surpris dans la salle d'interrogatoire en train de pleurer, et celle qui était venue le voir sur le balcon, était une autre Lilly. La vraie, sans sa carapace. D'ailleurs, lui aussi c'était forgé une solide carapace. Ramiro l'avait bien détruit. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort d'Ana. Ce qui avait provoqué un froid avec Elisa, qui l'accusait de se préoccuper plus de cette fille que d'elle, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Il l'avait repoussé pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce n'est que lorsque le médecin leur avait annoncé le verdict de la maladie qui la condamnait, qu'il s'était aperçu de son erreur. Il en était sorti donc plus fort. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait eu l'idée de créer des « liens » avec différents trafiquants de drogue. Tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, il cherchait dans ses placards de quoi manger. Il regarda aussi dans son réfrigérateur, et ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta pas. Il se dirigea vers un autre placard et en sorti une bouteille de whisky. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une sensation de bourdonnement dans les oreilles, et avait mal à la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la bouteille sur la table basse était à moitié vide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et en sorti 30 minutes plus tard. Il sortit de chez lui et se rendit directement au central.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention, les choses sérieuses arrivent ^^

* * *

Il y trouva Lilly en pleine lecture. Il s'approcha d'elle et fut surpris par ce qu'elle lisait.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'enquêter là-dessus, hurla t'il hors de lui.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle sur le même ton, mais comme on ne me dit pas tout, j'ai bien le droit d'être informée ! Si on doit traquer ce Ramiro, j'aimerais être au courant de tout !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas demander ?

- A qui ? A toi ? Excuse-moi, mais vu ta réaction excessive je crois que je n'aurais pas obtenu satisfaction !

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'ai un cœur, moi !

- Tu… Commença Lilly les larmes aux yeux. Bon, très bien ! Puisque je suis une sans cœur, froide et distante, je te laisse seul ! Je me retire de cette enquête ! Je refuse d'y participer, et je refuse maintenant tout contact avec toi ! Satisfait ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu, fit-il honteux.

- Peut-être, mais c'est dit. J'attends que Stillman arrive, et je lui dis que je prends un congé ! J'ai juste une chose à te dire. Moi aussi, j'ai des problèmes, moi aussi j'ai des soucis, et moi aussi j'ai des doutes. Mais je ne suis pas agressive, et je n'entraîne pas les autres, parce que je suis malheureuse ! Ca, c'est la différence énorme entre toi et moi ! Et c'est pour ça que de travailler avec toi ne… me conviens pas ! J'ai passé ma soirée d'hier à être absente alors que Kite faisait tout pour être agréable et gentil !

Elle avait dit ces mots en rangeant les documents dans le carton. Elle le prit et commença à le descendre. Scotty l'en empêcha.

- D'accord, je ne suis pas très fier de moi là tout de suite, et je comprends que tu n'ais aucune envie de me parler, mais… Vas-y, que veux-tu savoir sur Ana ?

- C'est trop tard Scotty.

Il la devança et lui barra le passage avec son bras.

- Pousse-toi de là, demanda t'elle énervée.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Tu veux savoir si je me suis senti responsable de ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux savoir que pendant un moment, je ne vivais plus, que j'étais devenu le fantôme de moi-même ! Que j'ai failli perdre ma copine à cause de ça ! Que…

Il s'arrêta les sanglots l'empêchant de continuer. Lilly était décontenancée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était dégagé du passage, la laissant libre dans son choix. Elle avança lentement. Elle se sentait mal, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser. Elle se retourna et le regarda.

- Et si tu me disais tout ça, aux archives, dit-elle timidement.

Il lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi timidement. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, lui ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'il était désolé, elle troublée par le regard si triste qu'il avait. Il se reprit poussa la porte qui menait aux archives.

Il était maintenant un peu plus de 9h, et cela faisait pratiquement 2 heures que Scotty expliquait à Lilly les détails de cette opération. Elle ne l'interrompait que pour demander des précisions. Leurs portables respectifs, en mode silencieux avaient vibré plus d'une fois, mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Leur attitude aussi avait changé. D'électrique et très froide, une sorte de respect s'était installé. Elle regarda sa montre machinalement et sursauta. L'heure indiquait 9h30, elle informa Scotty et ils se séparèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Scotty en dévisageant Lilly.

- Je remonte ce carton ! Si on peut trouver un lien entre Ramiro et Ana, outre celui de trafiquant/passeur, je pense qu'on le coincera plus facilement !

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça, pour que tu rouvres l'enquête.

- Je sais ! Mais j'ai compris que tu aimais ton travail, exactement comme moi ! Et que tu n'obtiendras satisfaction que lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

- Tu sais, cette affaire ne me préoccupe pas comme celle du petit Jeff, fit-il avec un timide sourire gêné.

- On a tous notre petit Jeff, Scotty. Le tien s'appelle Ana, c'est tout !

Il ne su quoi dire. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Troublée, Lilly prit le couvercle du carton et le referma. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot pour la remercier, alors il lui demanda une faveur.

- Si tu rouvres cette enquête, laisse-moi y participer.

- Scotty… Devant l'air décidé du jeune homme, elle abdiqua. D'accord, mais tu sais, il faut déjà que Stillman et Manny nous donnent leur feu vert, et après, c'est après.

- Merci…

- C'est normal !

Ils remontèrent, et trouvèrent Vera et Jeffries assis à leurs bureaux.

- C'est à cette heure que t'arrives Rush, demanda Nick.

- Plains-toi Nick, j'arrive avec une affaire !

- Grâce à moi, d'ailleurs, fit Scotty en souriant.

- Si on veut oui, répondit-elle sachant que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade.

- Je ne savais que vous étiez devenus copains tous les 2 !

- Pourquoi ? Jaloux demanda Lilly en souriant.

- Non, mais pour quelqu'un que tu dis détester…

Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver la petite boule de papier de Will.

- T'as pas mieux à faire ? Lui demanda Jeffries.

- Bah quoi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas embêté Lil !

- Et tu sais, ça ne m'a pas manqué, fit celle-ci en riant. Stillman est dans son bureau ?

- Oui, avec Manny, répondit Will. D'ailleurs, il vous cherche, dit-il à Scotty.

- Justement on a besoin de leur parler de ça, fit Scotty en montrant le carton.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau et y entrèrent sous l'œil plus que stupéfait de Vera. Kat arriva à ce moment, et demanda ce qui était si étonnant que ça. Will lui expliqua, elle acquiesça, en effet, c'était étonnant. Surtout après ce que Lilly lui avait dit au sujet de Scotty.

Une fois rentrés dans le bureau de Stillman, ils s'assirent. Lilly allait parler, mais son chef la devança.

- Je vous ai laissé plusieurs messages Lilly.

- Justement, j'ai une bonne raison. Répondit-elle en désignant le carton.

- A. Castilla, lu Manny à haute voix. Non Scotty, ne me dis pas que…

- Tout comme moi, tu veux coincer Ramiro ? Alors, voici le motif idéal pour le faire.

- Une réouverture d'enquête ! Fit Manny, incrédule. Tu crois vraiment que ça va lui faire peur ?

- Ca c'est à la crim d'en juger, répondit Lilly fermement. Elle regarda son chef.

- La décision ne tient pas que de moi, se défendit Stillman. Il faut que j'en parle au divisionnaire, qui devra certainement en référer au procureur…

- Je m'en charge, le coupa Lilly. Si je fais lire à Kite les éléments du dossier…

- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? Demanda Manny. Un substitut n'a certainement pas un emploi du temps à trou.

- Pour Lilly, fit Scotty, je pense qu'il va s'arranger, continua t'il avec son éternel petit sourire, qui curieusement n'agaçait plus Lilly.

Stillman les dévisagea tour à tour, et ce qu'il vit l'amusa. Il n'avait jamais vu Lilly aussi déterminée. Sauf peut-être lors de l'affaire du petit Jeff. Il sut pertinemment qu'elle ne changerai pas d'avis. C'était aussi le cas du jeune homme. Ils étaient tout aussi déterminés, l'un comme l'autre. Et surtout il avait remarqué à leur arrivée le sourire complice qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Il avait regardé Manny étonné. Il donna donc sa réponse. Il accepta et demanda à son collègue d'en faire autant. Car connaissant Lilly, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Ils sortirent donc du bureau et Stillman donna les éléments à tout le monde.

- On ne fait plus de terrain ? Demanda Nick.

- Pour cette enquête, non, répondit Stillman.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour parler à ce Ramiro ? Demanda Kat.

- Facile, j'ai un atout charme, répondit Scotty.

- Sérieusement Scotty, lui demanda Lilly. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- C'est toi, mon atout charme !

Lilly rougit, tandis que Kat regarda Scotty étonnée. Tout le monde avait remarqué le tutoiement, et la gêne des 2 concernés après ces paroles. Will eut juste le temps d'empêcher Vera de sortir une bêtise.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec ça chef ? Demanda Will.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Stillman en regardant les 2 jeunes gens.

Il donna les missions de chacun. Kat et Jeffries étaient chargés de prendre contact avec les connaissances d'Ana, Nick devait se rendre aux douanes pour consulter le registre des entrées aux Etats-Unis de cette année là. Lilly, Scotty et Manny allaient voir Marco pour lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait la planque de Ramiro. Ils tenteraient d'abord de voir si Timmy était plus disposé à parler après une nuit en garde à vue. Avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous au travail, Kat prit Lilly à part.

- T'as eu un déclic pendant la nuit ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Kat étonnée. Hier, tu me disais que jamais tu ne pourrais sympathiser avec lui, tellement il est exaspérant, et ce matin…

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, Kat. Fit Lilly mystérieuse.

- Il t'a piégé. Tu es sous son emprise ! Même moi, j'ai été plus lente à changer d'avis sur lui ! Et pourtant, comme tu dis, on a bossé pendant 5 ans ensemble.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu avais raison, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je l'ai mal jugé.

- Alors, là c'est bien la 1ère fois que je te vois perdre tes moyens devant quelqu'un !

- Ecoute, il a un motif pour reprendre cette affaire. Et je le comprends. Je te signale que vous m'avez tous abandonné quand j'ai persévéré pour Jeff.

- Lil, fais attention, quand même ! Je le connais.

- Il faudrait savoir. Soit je reste distante, ou soit je lui accorde une chance, mais ne change pas d'avis !

- Tu peux parler toi ! Répondit Kat malicieusement. Bon, je pense qu'on a du pain sur la planche.

Elle s'éloigna laissant Lilly étonnée. Elle s'était trompée, cela lui arrivait, parfois, mais elle avait l'impression que les autres comptaient beaucoup trop sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers Scotty et Manny qui l'attendaient. Kat ignora le regard curieux de Vera et se mit au travail.


	8. Chapter 8

Et une suite ^^

* * *

- Alors Timmy, fit Lilly. Bien dormi ?

- A votre avis ? C'est pas très confortable, mais on s'y fait, dit-il ironiquement.

- Nous avons une question à vous poser, et nous espérons votre coopération, intervint Scotty.

- Tiens, j'ai eu une promotion ! Hier, vous me considériez comme étant rien du tout !

- Fais pas l'idiot, s'énerva Scotty. Après tout tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu aimes le confort de ta chambre…

- Sérieusement, coupa Lilly, Timmy, si vous pouviez nous renseigner…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je devrais coopérer ?

- Tu es notre seul suspect pour le meurtre d'Ernesto, ça te suffit cette raison ? Lui dit Scotty.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Alors, c'est simple dîtes-nous pour qui vous travaillez ? On sait pour Ernesto, mais, avec ce qu'on a découvert chez vous, il me semble que vous bossez pour d'autres !

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Si je vous le dis, je signe mon arrêt de mort !

- Ton arrêt tu l'as signé en dormant en prison cette nuit, fit remarquer Scotty.

- Vous savez ce qu'on pense ? Demanda Lilly en s'asseyant face à Timmy. On pense que vous vous procuriez un stock pour monter votre propre trafic. En prenant les fournisseurs des gros bras. Vous gardez chez vous un pourcentage de ce que vous donne vos copains, et vous les revendez pour votre propre compte…

- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, coupa Scotty. C'est que chaque sachet de drogue à une petite marque. Une sorte de code barre, si tu préfères. Chaque gang à sa marque. Pour les Chicos c'est une moitié de cœur. Il leur suffit de le voir sur un sachet pour savoir que c'est à eux. Ne nous dis pas qu'ils ne connaissent pas tes acheteurs ? Ils les connaissent, ils ne te font confiance que si tu respectes le deal. Si jamais ils voient qu'un de leur sachet est dans les mains de personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas…

- Ernesto…

- Si je vous demande si vous connaissez un certain Ramiro ? Que me répondez-vous ? Demanda Lilly du tac au tac, en ignorant le regard de Scotty.

- De toute façon, si je vous dis non, vous allez encore me prouver le contraire. Alors…

- L'inspecteur Rush ne te demande pas de mentir, Timmy, dit Scotty agacé. Elle te demande de dire la vérité.

- Et ce Ramiro, pour qui il travaillerait ?

- A vous de nous le dire, fit Lilly.

Timmy ne répondit pas. Manny qui était derrière la vitre, dit à Stillman que ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de faire avouer à Timmy. Il ne dirait rien.

- Bon, on dirait qu'on va retourner voir Marco ! S'exclama Lilly en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- On dirait, oui acquiesça Scotty.

- Attends, attends s'il te plaît, dit Manny. Cette fois, c'est différent. On ne va pas voir Marco pour papoter, on y va pour lui demander des explications.

- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ça !

- Si, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas trop…

- Ne me retire pas cette enquête ! Si Marco voit débarquer la cavalerie, il…

- Je ne te la retire pas, mais je te préviens que je vous accompagne, dit-il en regardant Lilly qui était restée silencieuse.

Scotty s'éloigna. Son chef ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il se doutait qu'il verrait la réouverture de l'affaire Ana Castilla comme inutile, mais c'était justement le meilleur moment pour retenter le coup. Bien sûr cela serait trop facile si Ramiro était coupable, mais il savait qu'il l'attaquerait là dessus. Une fois dans la voiture, il ne quittait pas des yeux le rétroviseur, croisant de temps à autres le regard de son chef qui conduisait. Lilly quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère pesante et lourde. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait s'adresser. Quand elle parlait à Scotty, c'était Manny qui lui répondait et inversement. Le trajet fut court. Manny coupa le contact et se retourna vers Scotty en lui disant qu'il préférait mener l'interrogatoire. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et se contenta de sortir de la voiture. Lilly le suivit et s'apprêtait à parler, lorsqu'il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle insista et Manny lui dit de le laisser tranquille bouder dans son coin. Elle frappa et Marco ouvrit.

- Salut ma belle ! Je savais que tu aimais les hommes, les vrais ! Valens n'est pas pour toi !

- Comme vous, peut-être demanda Lilly ironiquement.

- Et oui, elles viennent toutes me voir ! Oh ! Mais c'est que vous n'êtes pas venus seuls ! T'as eu peur mon pote! T'as décidé d'emmener ton boss pour te protéger !

- Nous aimerions vous parler, intervint Manny.

- Je suis populaire en ce moment, tout le monde veut me parler ! Les flics…

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Je n'ai pas la même patience que l'inspecteur Valens. Donc, soit nous parlons gentiment, soit nous vous demandons de nous suivre.

- Tu n'as pas donné à ton boss les détails de notre contrat Scott ! On me menace, je…

- Un conseil, ne jouez plus trop au malin, lui dit Lilly avec un petit sourire. Il déteste qu'on se foute de lui. D'ailleurs quand on y pense, c'est normal !

- Bon allez-y entrez donc. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai renvoyé ma cavalerie.

Il les laissa passer et retint Scotty. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Fais attention, mon vieux ! Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un idiot !

Scotty lui lança un regard assez dur, et allait répliquer quand il croisa le regard de son chef. Il se retint donc et se plaça près d'un mur, face à Marco.

- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda t'il.

- Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas resté seul, dans votre coin à attendre qu'on bosse pour vous. Lui répondit Lilly.

- Ah ! Ca ! Toutes les organisations fonctionnent à peu près pareil. Le chef disparaît, on cherche à savoir qui a voulu nous nuire.

- Donc vous reconnaissez avoir voulu venger Ernesto ? Demanda Manny.

- T'es pas très bavard ? Pourquoi ? Et cette fois, je m'adresse à toi. Alors, ne répondez plus à sa place dit Marco à Manny.

Scotty chercha une réponse appropriée et Lilly l'encouragea.

- Dans toutes tes connaissances, saurais-tu nous dire où trouver un certain Ramiro ?

- Et qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Ramiro ?

- Juste lui parler, répondit Scotty. Et je pense que tu dois savoir qui il est et où le trouver !

- Et pourquoi je devrais le dire ?

- Mais parce que sinon nous serions dans l'obligation de vous le demander au poste. Fit Lilly.

- Un conseil, je ne sais pas d'où vous connaissez Ramiro, et je ne vais pas chercher à le savoir, mais vous devriez savoir que ce type est intelligent ! Très intelligent.

- Merci, mais je le sais. C'est une vieille connaissance, répondit Scotty. Alors ? Où pouvons-nous le trouver ?

Marco décida donc de coopérer. Il demande, néanmoins à ce qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à ça. Il préférait la jouer discrète. Ernesto mort, c'était lui qui prenait le relais. Et si le milieu apprenait qu'il coopérait facilement avec les flics en balançant ses rivaux, il ne vivrait pas longtemps. Il donna donc l'adresse de Ramiro, et demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils l'avaient pris en filature. Manny réfléchit et devant l'air de Scotty, il acquiesça, contraint et forcé. Après avoir obtenu leur information, Lilly prit les devants et appela Stillman. Elle sentait que la tension entre Manny et Scotty augmentait, et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver coincée à devoir faire un choix, il fallait qu'elle se couvre. Stillman leur ordonna donc de repasser au central. Les 2 hommes se regardèrent, et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Quelle perte de temps pensaient ils. Si ça se trouve Marco allait renseigner Ramiro. Une fois installés dans la voiture, Manny avait repris le volant. Lilly était à l'arrière et parlait toujours avec son chef.


	9. Chapter 9

à BB : Je laisse la surprise de la tournure que va prendre cette fic ^^ Bref, une suite donc !

**_

* * *

_**

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**(J'ai décidé d'arranger un tout petit peu la résolution de l'enquête. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ? Comme on connaît déjà les coupables, je les garde, mais je ne respecte pas toutes les grandes lignes. Je résume un peu si vous voulez ! Ma fic n'est pas la réécriture de l'épisode !)**_

- Kat et Will ont découvert qu'un homme avait aidé Ana.

- L'avait aidé ? Demanda Lilly. A faire quoi ?

- A arrêté tout ça ! A rentrer dans le droit chemin.

- Ana avait décidé d'arrêter ? Scotty se retourna.

- Elle avait été demandée de l'aide à un prêtre. Et apparemment celui-ci prenait très à cœur sa défense.

- Ramiro l'a su et l'a élimé ? Voyant le trouble de Scotty grandir. Chef ?

- Lilly, faites attention ! Ce type est…

- Je vois !

Elle raccrocha. Manny, lui demanda de faire le résumé. Elle s'exécuta, mais sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de Scotty. Soudain le jeune homme explosa.

- On y va !

- Quoi ? Ou ça ? Demanda Manny.

- Tu sais très bien ! Cet enfoiré ne va pas s'en sortir. Si on tarde à y aller, il filera, comme la 1ère fois !

- On n'est pas suffisamment nombreux ! Si ça se trouve, il nous attend déjà !

- Je peux y aller seul ! Il ne se méfiera pas !

- Et comment le sais-tu ça ?

- Il se méfiera au début, mais…

- Ta couverture est grillée ! Tu crois vraiment que si tu te pointes il ne se méfiera pas ? Tu as entendu Marco, il est rusé ce type !

- Et alors ? C'est à tenter !

- Il nous faut un plan, Scotty ! Fit Manny.

- On n'a pas le temps d'élaborer un plan ! Tu me laisses à 3 pâtés de maisons de son adresse, vous appelez les renforts et vous rappliquez !

- Scotty… Commença Lilly.

- Sa décision est prise, inspecteur Rush, fit Manny, après avoir lancé un regard à Scotty.

- Mais c'est de la folie !

- Non ! Répondit Scotty.

- Ah oui ? Et tu peux dire, comment Ramiro ne va pas se méfier ? Mais regarde-toi ! Et regarde Marco ! Vous êtes différents !

- J'improviserai ! Tenta Scotty.

- Mais…

- Non, Lilly ! Laisse-moi gérer ça ! Je peux le faire !

Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle se tut, et pendant le reste du trajet réfléchissait à la suite des événements. La voiture s'arrêta. Manny demanda une dernière fois à Scotty, s'il se sentait prêt. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Le jeune homme se contenta de déposer son insigne sur le tableau de bord, et descendit. Lilly se précipita sur son portable et appela Stillman. Ce dernier lui ordonna de parler à Manny. Ils passèrent cinq minutes à parler. A la fin Stillman lui dit qu'il arrivait sur place. Il redonna le portable à Lilly en lui disant de se tenir prête. Si Ramiro se méfiait, il faudrait agir vite. Elle comprit.

Une fois arrivé, Scotty frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme rousse vint lui ouvrir. Il la détailla et vit qu'elle était enceinte. Il lui demanda si Ramiro était présent. Elle acquiesça, et lui demanda qui il était. Il lui répondit qu'il était une vieille connaissance, et qu'il avait entendu qu'il était de passage à Philadelphie. Elle accepta de le laisser entrer. Elle partit dans une autre pièce. Il examina la pièce, et prit son portable et composa le numéro de Manny, qui décrocha. N'entendant rien il allait raccrocher quand il entendit une voix lointaine. Il comprit. Scotty n'était pas totalement inconscient.

- Ca alors ! C'est une surprise ! Si un jour, on m'avait dit que tu reviendrais me voir, je pense que j'aurais bien rigolé !

- Il ne fallait pas t'envoler dans la nature, Ramiro !

- Le quartier était devenu mal famé !

- On dit que tu as ton propre réseau maintenant ?

- Oui, mais… Et toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es recyclé ! Ou alors tu vas à une cérémonie !

- J'ai arrêté tout ça ! Question de sécurité.

- Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

- Oh, tu sais, un ami d'un ami m'a dit…

- Ouais… Si tu viens de la part de l'autre qui est venu me supplier, tu perds ton temps…

- Quel autre ?

- Tu m'as compris ! Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais ! Je débarque ici, et tout le monde veut m'avoir dans son camps ! Je suis le copain d'un sacré nombre de personnes que je ne connais pas !

- Justement, j'ai un tuyau. Tu sais, j'ai un contact chez les flics. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient en effervescence suite au meurtre de ce Ernesto.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ! C'est triste, pauvre type ! Dis-moi, veux-tu que je t'offre quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

- Ce n'est pas de refus, fit Scotty nerveusement. Ramiro n'était pas si aimable avant, et ne lui avait jamais proposé de lui servir quelque chose.

Ramiro se dirigea vers un petit meuble et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il prit un revolver que Scotty ne remarqua que plus tard.

- Tu me crois idiot ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'accueillerais chez moi, sans savoir si tu es réglo !

- Mais…

Manny regardait Lilly. Ils étaient arrivés, mais les renforts n'étaient pas encore là. Tout à coup, Manny sortit de la voiture et lança un regard à Lilly qui comprit. Ils firent le tour de la maison, et trouvèrent une porte de service. Par chance elle n'était pas fermée, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et Lilly eut juste le temps de demander à la jeune femme rousse de se taire. Elle sortit sa plaque et lui conseilla de sortir discrètement. Des bribes de voix leurs parvenaient de la pièce du fond de la cuisine. Ils approchèrent lentement.

- Je n'ai rien entendu à ton sujet ! Fit Ramiro. Tu fais toujours le larbin ? T'as pas eu l'ambition de monter dans la hiérarchie ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai arrêté tout ça ! Depuis Ana…

- Je me doutais bien qu'elle et toi, vous étiez…

- C'est toi qui l'a tué ?

- Non, c'est sa bêtise ! Pourquoi croyait-elle que le sachet, qui était dans son estomac ne…

- On ne l'a pas retrouvé ce sachet !

- On ?

- Les flics !

- Et tu dis on, quand tu parles des flics ?

- Je…

Ramiro pointa son arme sur Scotty.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas totalement idiot ! Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Mais…

- Tu sais, ce type qui est passé me voir, il se trouve que c'est le nouveau leader des Chicos ! Tu sais ce Ernesto qui s'est fait buter. C'est Marco qui t'a envoyé ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

- Dis-moi pour qui tu bosses ? Il enleva le cran de sûreté et chargea son arme.

- Pour nous, hurla Manny ! Allez Ramiro, je pense que tu dois te souvenir…

- T'es une balance ? Demanda Ramiro à Scotty.

- Non, je suis même mieux que ça, répondit-il en sortant son arme. Je suis flic ! Inspecteur Valens. Et ton règne prend fin ce soir.

Lilly s'approcha d'eux et passa ses menottes à Scotty. 10 minutes plus tard, Stillman et Manny parlaient dehors. Ramiro avait été installé à l'arrière d'une voiture. Le mieux était de le ramener au central, mais curieusement Stillman hésitait. Pour quel motif ? Manny le rassura. Il était suspect dans l'enquête du meurtre d'Ana Castilla. C'est ainsi que Ramiro fut ramené au central pour subir un interrogatoire. Lilly et Kat s'en chargèrent.

- Donc, vous avez décidé de rouvrir l'enquête sur l'éventuel meurtre d'une mule ! S'exclama Ramiro.

- Pourquoi éventuel ? Demanda Kat. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-on pas tuée ?

- Tous les passeurs jouent avec la mort tous les jours ! Faut être sacrément dérangé pour se foutre une dizaine de ballons de poudre dans l'estomac !

- Vous dîtes ça comme si vous vous préoccupiez d'eux ? Fit Lilly.

- Mais, vous savez je me soucie d'eux. Je…

- Vous vous souciez du fric qu'ils ont avalé plutôt ! Suggéra Kat. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Ana ?

- Ce que vous savez déjà ! Elle voulait arrêter. Mais elle a cru pouvoir me doubler.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Lilly.

- Elle est venue me narguer en me demandant de lui rendre son passeport. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout donné. Il manquait un sachet. A moins qu'elle ne fut totalement idiote, elle ne l'avait pas gardé en elle !

- Pourquoi aviez-vous son passeport ?

- Pour éviter ce genre d'entourloupes justement ! Sans leur passeport, ils ne sont rien ! Ils sont en situation irrégulière et On peut les renvoyer dans leur pays…

- Et selon vous, elle vous avait berné ? Demanda Kat.

- Et comment appelez-vous une personne qui vous fait chanter pour…

- Pour quoi ? Du fric ? Sa liberté ? Demanda Lilly. Que saviez-vous d'elle ? A part le fait qu'elle faisait entrer de la drogue aux Etats-Unis ?

- Elle était là parce qu'elle le voulait bien ! D'après vous, pourquoi revenait-elle à chaque fois ? Pourquoi ? Pour le fric !

- Et ce sachet qui vous manquait, l'aviez-vous retrouvé ? S'enquit Kat.

- Non ! Et je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je ne l'ai pas tué dit-il en regardant le miroir.

Lilly et Kat sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire, elles se dirigèrent vers l'open space. Will et Nick avaient réussi à retrouver une fille qui connaissait Ana. Elle était paumée à l'époque, se battant contre la drogue. Tout comme Ana le père Peralta l'avait recueilli. Lilly demanda si l'interrogatoire de Ceci avait donné quelque chose ? Will lui répondit que le lendemain, ils devraient de nouveau voir le prêtre pour éclaircir un point. Lilly et Kat partirent de leur côté. Il se faisait tard, et ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour la journée. Une fois chez elle, Lilly donna à manger à ses chats, elle réfléchissait. Il y avait un truc qui clochait dans le récit de Ceci. Pourquoi avait-elle disparu de la circulation après la mort d'Ana ? Elle ne put y réfléchir plus longuement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre dans le salon. Elle se retourna et ne résista pas quand Kite la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna à la délicieuse sensation de confort qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas sortir boire un verre. Il en avait assez de passer toutes les soirées devant la télé. Il voulait sortir. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et le suivit.


	10. Chapter 10

Après une journée en speed, besoin de détente, donc : en voici !

* * *

Scotty était assis au bar. Il ressassait toujours les mêmes choses. Et s'il n'avait pas été si prudent, comme le lui avait suggéré Manny. Et s'il avait répondu à ce coup de fil, à la place de son chef ? Ana serait toujours en vie, et Ramiro à l'ombre depuis longtemps ! Et s'il n'avait pas eu une sorte de faiblesse, il aurait réussi ! Mais voilà, il s'était attaché à Ana. A la longue leurs trajets étaient devenus un rituel que l'autre attendait à chaque fois avec impatience. Ils avaient tous les 2 un secret à garder. Difficilement, mais c'était le challenge. Manny avait raison, la réouverture de l'enquête était une erreur. Il avait passé ces dernières années à oublier. Autour de lui l'agitation était à son comble. Une retransmission de basket était rediffusée. Mais il n'y prenait pas goût. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul parmi tout ce monde. Il voulait voir les autres s'amuser, alors que lui n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il ne comptait plus les verres qui s'étalaient devant lui. Etait-ce une bêtise ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il eu l'impression d'avoir oublier pendant un instant le vide de sa vie. Sa vie n'était qu'une façade. La seule qui aurait pu le réconforter avait préféré s'éloigner de lui pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Mais voilà, l'éloignement est parfois trop dur à vivre. Et il ne trouvait du réconfort que dans la boisson ambrée qu'il avalait en trop grande quantité.

Lilly passa à côté de lui, sans même le voir. Il hésita un moment à l'appeler, mais vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'était installée à une table et le hasard fit qu'elle se trouva juste dans son champ de vision. Il hésita un moment, puis se retourna. Il replongea son regard dans son verre et le vida d'un trait. Quand il releva la tête il regarda son reflet dans la glace. Le barman comprit et lui demanda les clés de sa voiture ainsi que son permis de conduire, et lui resservit un verre à contrecœur. Il demanda à la jeune femme qui attendait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passa commande et au même moment Scotty se retourna et aperçut Lilly. Elle le vit à son tour et baissa les yeux et remarqua les verres alignés sur le zinc. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle avec hésitation.

- Non, tout va bien ! Une soirée comme toutes les autres. Répondit-il avec ironie. Je la passe en compagnie de ma copine. Continua t'il en désignant la bouteille en évidence.

- Je te ramène chez toi, avant que…

- Je te l'ai dit, ne te sens pas obliger de…

- Il n'y a pas de mais…

- Et Kite ?

- Je… Attends.

Elle s'éloigna, et donna comme excuse à Kite qu'une de ses amies étaient dans un sale état. Elle aurait sûrement besoin de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour conduire ma voiture ! Fit Scotty en montant dans le véhicule.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré rentrer en taxi et la retrouver demain matin avec une contravention ? Tu étais garé sur une place livraison ! Répondit la jeune femme fermement.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je m'en sors bien !

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?

- A rien !

- Ah oui ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de problèmes ! Pour que le barman laisse la bouteille en évidence, et qu'il te prenne tes clés et ton permis, c'est que tu dois sérieusement…

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes !

- Ma mère non plus n'a pas de problèmes ! Et ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle en soit à sa Xième cure de désintoxication.

- Je n'en suis pas là !

- Peut-être, mais continue et tu en prends le chemin. Maintenant, donne-moi ton adresse, que je puisse te déposer chez toi.

- C'est une ruse ! Fit Scotty goguenard. Je ne savais pas que Lilly Rush était de ce genre là !

- Je suis du genre à t'éviter des ennuis…

- Ah oui ? Maintenant qu'on se supporte un peu mieux, ne me dis pas que…

- Ne te fatigue pas ! Je suis complètement transparente à ton charme ! Répondit Lilly sérieusement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Scotty dévisageait la jeune femme et lui donna son adresse. Il lui demanda comment elle ferait pour rentrer après. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Le trajet se fit dans un silence assez reposant. Scotty en profitait pour faire le vide dans sa tête. De temps à autres il lançait des petits regards à sa voisine. Elle le remarqua et lui dit qu'elle savait conduire et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ait peur. Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune homme. Elle avait réponse à tout. Il avait parlé avec Kat, et en avait apprit un peu plus sur elle. Il savait que sa famille était un sujet tabou, donc il n'avait pas insisté quand elle lui avait dit pour sa mère. Ils étaient arrivés. Il descendit de voiture en même temps que Lilly.

- Entre ! Je ne vais pas te laisser appeler et attendre ton taxi dehors sous ce froid.

- Tu sais, ce petit appareil s'appelle un téléphone et je peux très bien m'en servir toute seule sans chaperon, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en agitant son portable.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai de mauvaises intentions ? Demanda t'il en répondant à son sourire.

Elle capitula. Après tout c'est vrai, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Une fois rentrés, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit couler du café. Elle avait accepté son offre et était en train d'appeler un taxi. En raccrochant, elle pesta : 30 minutes pour venir la chercher, il ne fallait pas que ce soit une urgence.

- Et si j'étais sur le point d'accoucher ! S'exclama t'elle.

- Je pense que dans ce cas, tu aurais eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler le 911 au lieu d'un taxi ! Répondit-il en se moquant gentiment d'elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Le type m'a dit que c'était soir de matchs et qu'ils étaient surchargés.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants. Scotty revint avec 2 tasses de café fumantes. Lilly lui dit que normalement elle n'en prenait plus à cette heure de la soirée, mais qu'elle faisait une exception. Il sourit et lui répondit que c'était du déca.

- Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Jamais en fait !

La demie-heure passa avec une telle rapidité que lorsque la sonnette retentit ils sursautèrent tous les 2. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et une fois sur le seuil, Lilly lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il la rappela. Elle se retourna, il s'avança vers elle. Il la regarda et très lentement lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Surprise, elle lui demanda des comptes et eut pour toute réponse un 2ème baiser, plus insistant cette fois-ci. Il allait s'éloigner quand elle l'attrapa par le bras. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, et cette fois-ci se fut Lilly qui l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais elle en avait envie. Elle s'était mentit. Il y avait quelque chose chez Scotty qui la troublait. Il la tenait par la taille et elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos. Très lentement il l'attira vers l'intérieur de son appartement, il referma la porte. Lilly, se laissait aller, c'était une bêtise, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Il s'en aperçut et en profita pour approfondir un peu plus son étreinte. Elle se retrouva coincée contre un mur. Il dévia son baiser sur sa nuque en passant par une de ses oreilles et s'arrêta sur son cou tout en soulevant le pull de la jeune femme. Lilly quant à elle, jouait avec les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Ils savaient tous les 2 que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était une énorme bêtise, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Aucune envie sûrement. Se retrouver dans une situation plus que normale pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour eux. Soudain elle pensa à Kite qui l'attendait sûrement sagement. Elle repoussa Scotty.

- Je… Je crois que le taxi va repartir. Dit-elle encore troublée.

- S'il n'est pas déjà reparti, remarqua Scotty en reprenant la partie là où il l'avait laissé.

- Non, sérieusement, Scotty ! Fit Lilly en le repoussant. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je…

- Que tu rentres !

- Je… Oui, fit-elle sagement. La journée a été très dure et…

- Ca c'est mon excuse, et la tienne ? Demanda Scotty en l'attirant vers lui.

- Scotty, s'il te plaît… Dit-elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est une erreur. Tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme et moi je…

- Tu es transparente à mon charme ! La coupa t'il en souriant. Je pense que tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. D'ailleurs il ne s'est rien passé. Tu m'as raccompagné et…

- C'est tout, continua Lilly.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants, et la sonnette retentit pour la 2ème fois les surprenant encore. Scotty répondit en disant que Lilly descendait. Il ignora la voix du chauffeur qui s'impatientait. Lilly en profita pour s'en aller. Plus elle restait, plus ses résolutions s'effaçaient.

Une fois dans le taxi, elle soupira de frustration ou de soulagement, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient continué. Une bêtise comme elle lui avait dit. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un dans la détresse, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à exercer ce métier. Mais pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette façon avec Scotty, ça elle ne le savait pas. Le trajet se passa rapidement. Elle essayait d'effacer tout ça. Une fois arrivée elle régla la note et rentra chez elle. Elle alluma la lumière du salon et ses chats vinrent la saluer. Elle en prit un dans ses bras et s'assit sur le canapé. Le répondeur clignotait, elle écouta le message de Kite qui lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, et qu'il passerait la chercher le lendemain matin. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait bien eu raison d'arrêter. A quoi bon chercher les complications là où il n'y en a pas !

Scotty quant à lui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. A quoi cela lui servait de draguer tout ce qui bougeait ? A rien se dit-il à voix haute. A voir la réticence de la jeune femme au début, il était clair que Kat avait dû lui parler de lui. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il agissait de cette façon quand ça n'allait pas. Et là il savait que ça n'allait pas. Son frère lui disait qu'il réagissait comme quelqu'un qui a peur de l'engagement car il a été déçu. Il ne comprenait pas. Elisa ne l'avait pas déçu. D'ailleurs ils avaient failli se fâcher. Mais il avait peut-être raison… Pour lui il faisait sa vie avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle est disparue, son monde s'était écroulé. Il avait besoin de repères qu'il retrouvait chez Lilly. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Il se coucha avec les idées embrouillées, mais ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

Je savais bien que ça allait plaire ;-)

n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;-)

* * *

Quand Kite passa chercher Lilly, elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle n'arrivait pas à se préparer. C'était idiot car quand elle avait ouvert ses volets, la neige qui tombait aurait dû la décider. Des vêtements chauds et confortables. Mais voilà, elle avait ouvert son armoire et cherchait en vain une tenue imaginaire. Il se moqua d'elle gentiment.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es une de ces filles qui arrivent en retard le matin, fatiguée d'avoir retourné leur armoire qu'elles doivent tout ranger le soir.

- Ca ne te plait pas que je fasse ma difficile juste une fois ? Demanda t'elle plus pour se rassurer elle.

- Si, et j'aime bien. Je ne connaissais pas cette Lilly qui veut jouer à la glamour alors qu'il fait un temps de chien dehors.

- Et alors, j'ai envie de… Elle s'arrêta.

- De plaire ! Termina Kite. A qui ? A moi ? Je suis flatté ! Mais au risque de te rembarrer, si tu mets ce petit haut tu vas mourir de froid. A moins que ce ne soit une ruse pour que je te protège de ce froid, fit-il en passant les bras autour de Lilly et en la regardant dans le miroir.

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Il avait bien deviné. Elle voulait plaire. Elle se traita d'idiote et décida que oui, elle plairait mais à son petit ami. Il la déposa au central où elle croisa Kat, elles se dirigèrent toutes les 2 vers le bâtiment et y entrèrent.

- J'ai eu Nick au téléphone, Ceci, celle qui connaissait Anna est arrivée.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Il est 9h Lilly. Comment ça se fait ? T'as oublié de te lever ? Demanda t'elle en regardant Kite s'éloigner.

- Et si on rentrait, je meurs de froid.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui attendait. Quand l'appareil s'ouvrit, elles se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Scotty était déjà dedans, et vit que Lilly ne l'avait pas aperçu. Il salua Kat, faisant sursauter la jeune femme blonde. Elle se retourna et aussitôt les événements de la veille se matérialisaient dans sa tête. Il remarqua son trouble et lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand, augmentant la gêne de la jeune femme. La porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit et 3 personnes montèrent dedans. Lilly se retrouva quasiment collée contre Scotty. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle pouvait sentir le regard du jeune homme sur elle. De son côté, il se félicitait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Très lentement il effleura une de ses mains avec ses doigts. Très vite leurs doigts se trouvèrent et s'emmêlèrent. Lilly se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi. Scotty endurait lui aussi un doux supplice. La voir essayer de se contrôler l'amusait. Kat se retourna vers Scotty qui aussitôt lâcha la main de la jeune femme.

- Je disais à Lilly que Ceci était arrivée. Vera et Jeffries sont en train de l'interroger.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? Demanda Scotty après une hésitation.

- Elle se désintoxiquait. Elle aurait peut-être fait n'importe quoi pour avoir une dose à l'époque. Remarqua Lilly en reprenant ses esprits.

Scotty n'eut pas le temps de répondre la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à son étage. Il laissa passer les quelques personnes qui descendaient, et salua les 2 jeunes femmes. Juste avant de quitter sa place, il murmura dans l'oreille de Lilly de le retrouver au 6ème étage dans les escaliers de service. Il partit avec le sourire aux lèvres en l'imaginant se contenir. Interloquée, elle réfléchit. Pourquoi le 6ème étage ? Et elle comprit, c'était à mi-chemin. Elle travaillait au 8ème et lui au 4ème.

Lilly et Kat descendirent à leur tour. Lilly s'excusa et sortit son portable. Il fallait qu'elle rappelle Kite pour lui demander une chose. Kat rit, elle n'avait pas à se justifier, elle dirait à Stillman qu'elle arrivait. Lilly commença à s'éloigner, et elle se retourna pour voir si son amie était partie. Rassurée, elle accéléra le pas, et ouvrit la porte de service. Elle dévala les marches et arrivée au dernier demi-étage repris son souffle. Scotty l'attendait déjà.

- J'ai failli attendre, dit-il avec le sourire.

- Tais-toi lui ordonna Lilly en l'embrassant.

Et comme la veille, ils ressentirent tous les 2 un bien être les envahir. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour que leur étreinte s'approfondisse. Comme la veille elle s'était retrouvée contre le mur, et Scotty lui avait levé les bras et emprisonné ses mains. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à une de ses oreilles.

- Il faudrait quand même qu'on arrête, murmura t'il.

- J'en ai pas envie répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Oui, mais on doit bosser.

- Et alors ? Fit-elle avec un sourire ravageur.

- T'as mis ce petit haut pour me faire de l'effet ? Demanda t'il en détaillant le morceau de tissu. T'es malade, t'as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors.

- J'ai pas froid, lui dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il comprit et l'embrassa. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien. Juste à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Et c'est vrai, il ne faisait pas froid du tout. Son portable sonna. Il décida de l'ignorer quelques instants, mais Lilly lui fit signe de décrocher.

- Valens ! Dit-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux Lilly. Vous avez besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ? Ah d'accord… Très bien j'arrive. C'était ton chef, dit-il en raccrochant. Il veut que je vienne. Certainement pour l'enquête.

- Le boulot nous appelle donc.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il mit fin à ce baiser et s'éloigna. Lilly lui sourit, il répondit à son sourire, et partit. Elle fit de même, et lorsqu'elle remonta tomba nez à nez avec Vera.

- Lil ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin de parler à Kite. C'est tout.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? T'es toute rouge !

- Oui, ça va ! On s'est juste un peu chamaillés sur un truc. Mais bon rien de grave. Rassure-toi !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la cafetière.

Elle arriva dans l'open space en même temps que Scotty. Vera suivait peu convaincu de l'explication de la jeune femme. Il lança un regard à Kat qui l'ignora. Stillman en profita pour demander à Scotty de le suivre. Ceci avait donné un élément important. Elle avait surpris une conversation téléphonique entre Ana et apparemment lui. Scotty dit qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais croisant le regard de Manny, il accepta d'en parler. Kat et Stillman étaient chargés de prendre la déposition de Scotty en notes. Juste avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Stillman, il lança un regard à Manny et Lilly qui parlaient. Kat demanda donc à Scotty de lui raconter sa conversation avec Ana. Il lui dit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec elle sauf dans sa voiture. Stillman lui demanda alors si Ana soupçonnait qui il était réellement ? Et c'est là qu'il fut forcé d'admettre, que oui, elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Sans le dire ouvertement elle l'avait laissé supposé, et lui il ne l'avait pas contredit. De leur côté Lilly et Manny parlaient. Manny expliquait à Lilly que cette enquête avait été très longue et lourde de conséquence. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Scotty avait sans le vouloir trahit sa couverture, et que Manny avait dû réparer cette erreur. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait vu une voiture suivre Ana, il fit soudain le lien. Ceci se désintoxiquait, et Ana lui avait révélé avoir caché un des sachets de Ramiro. Lilly le stoppa dans son récit, et demanda à Nick et Jeffries de parler avec Ceci.


	12. Chapter 12

C'est ainsi que 2 heures plus tard, Ceci avait craqué et avoué le meurtre d'Anna. Ramiro avait été arrêté et Manny prenait en notes sa déposition. Il donnait des éléments sur l'enquête. Stillman avait demandé à Manny de le faire, préférant éviter que Scotty ne s'en charge. Kat et Scotty rangeaient le dossier aux archives. La jeune femme remonta laissant Scotty seul. Il avait besoin d'analyser tout ce qui s'était produit. Il culpabilisait toujours pour Anna, même si ce n'était pas sa faute, il l'avait mis en danger. Il n'entendit pas Lilly l'appeler. Stillman avait besoin de sa déposition, Ramiro avait soulevé un point qui nécessitait une justification. Elle le vit essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. En silence, il se retourna et la regarda. Il esquissa un faible sourire, et essaya de se justifier sur son attitude.

- On est 2 ! Scotty ! Lui répondit Lilly. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça.

- Oui, mais…

- Ecoute, on en reste là ! Ok ? De toute façon, on n'a pas commis de…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai… Maintenant je pense que tu as vraiment une raison de me détester. Je fais tout pour…

- Tu fais tout pour quoi ?

- Tout pour qu'on me déteste. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je… Je pense que tu t'en es aperçue. Mais voilà, j'ai encore profité de quelqu'un. En l'occurrence toi.

- Tu n'as profité de personne, puisque je te signale que je ne t'ai pas repoussé, et qu'on a rien commis d'irréparable.

- Donc, tu es d'accord pour qu'on arrête ?

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Lilly avec un petit sourire.

- Une chose encore. Ce n'est pas vrai ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as un cœur. Un très grand même !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Scotty s'éloigna. Lilly remonta quelques instants plus tard.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez tranquillement. Scotty et Manny s'étaient rendus chez Marco, après avoir répondu à l'invitation de Nick pour un verre le soir-même, histoire de fêter la résolution de l'enquête. Scotty avait hésité quelques secondes et finalement avait accepté. Manny lui avait dit que ça pouvait être sympa, et que d'une façon ils les remerciaient de les avoir aidé à boucler l'affaire Anna. Une fois arrivés chez Marco, ils virent qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Au moment où ils approchèrent de la porte d'entrée, Manny aperçut un corps à terre. Il le signala à Scotty qui s'éloigna et appela les secours. Après s'être assurés qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement qu'ils trouvèrent vide. 2 autres hommes étaient étendus à terre, l'un d'eux gémissait encore sous la douleur. Scotty se précipita vers lui et essaya de lui prodiguer les premiers secours. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Les 2 autres victimes gisaient dans leur sang, 3 impacts de balles au niveau du thorax. Pas de doutes, ils avaient affaire à un règlement de comptes. Marco avait dû prendre la fuite. Mais il y avait un truc que Manny ne comprenait pas. Si Marco n'avait pas vengé Ernesto, pourquoi 2 de ses hommes étaient morts, le 3ème en piteux état. Il regarda Scotty perplexe. Ce dernier ne sut que répondre.

20 minutes plus tard, Lilly et Nick étaient sur place.

- Et moi qui pensais rattraper ma paperasse en retard, se plaignit Vera.

- Les joies de notre boulot Nick, lui répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire.

- Encore désolé de vous déranger, dit Manny, mais là, je crois que nos 2 services n'ont pas fini de coopérer.

- Ouais… T'y vas Lil, où je m'y colle ?

- Reste là à attendre le légiste, je banalise la scène, fit Lilly en sortant le fameux ruban jaune sur lequel on pouvait lire « CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS »

Elle se rendit à l'intérieur de l'appartement et fut surprise d'y trouver Scotty.

- Manny ne nous a pas dit que tu serais là ?

- Et alors ? Déçue ? Demanda Scotty avec un petit sourire.

- Arrête ! Dit-elle en riant à son tour. Bon, elle où cette scène…

- Mais tu marches en plein dedans. Ouvre tes yeux, et tu verras que les 2 corps sont juste devant toi… Enfin je dis ça, mais comme je sais que je suis transparent pour toi, je me demande ce qui te trouble…

- On bosse là, je te signale ! Et je pensais qu'on… oubliait poursuit-elle en baissant la voix.

- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on commence le boulot de la police scientifique…

- On ne touche à rien tant que le légiste n'est pas passé Scotty !

- Insinuerais-tu que je ne connais pas mon job ? Demanda t'il en souriant.

- Arrête de sourire pour rien ! C'est fatigant à la longue ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un règlement de comptes à mon avis. Je pense que Marco s'est enfui et que ces 2 pauvres gamins ont eu moins de chance…

- Tu penses que c'est le meurtre d'Ernesto qui est à l'origine de ça ?

- Il a certainement dû venger son chef.

- Qui ça ?

- Marco ! Il nous a dit que quand le leader d'un gang était tué, son second le vengeait.

- Et si c'est le cas…

- Marco a déclenché une guerre des gangs !

Le légiste arriva à ce moment. Après avoir examiné un des 2 hommes, il leur fit part de ses conclusions. La 1ère victime avait succombé lors de sa 1ère blessure. Les 2 autres tirs avaient permis au tueur de s'assurer de son coup. Manny et Vera étaient arrivés en même temps que le légiste. Scotty informa son chef de sa théorie. Ce dernier acquiesça, la guerre des gangs avait bien lieu.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon : D'accord, Lilly se lâche pour reprendre une "expression courante", mais euh... c'est pas une raison pour euh... Comment dire... Loucher ! Non mais ! lol

* * *

Une fois de retour au central, ils firent donc un résumé de la situation. Stillman accepta l'aide de Manny. Il fallait arrêter cette guerre avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de victimes.

- On ne peut pas la stopper, lui dit Scotty. On peut juste essayer de limiter les dégâts. Ernesto a été tué, Marco a dû aller le venger.

- Autrement dit, il faut qu'on vérifie s'il n'y a pas eu d'autres meurtres ? Demanda Kat.

- Et on s'y prend comment ? S'enquit Will. Si on y va maintenant…

- On peut demander à Ramiro… Commença Manny.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit Scotty. Ramiro est en dehors de tout ça !

- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda Lilly. C'est peut-être lui qui a tout déclenché. Après tout, ce n'est pas idiot comme théorie.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il y gagnerait ? Demanda Nick.

- Le respect ! Répondit Lilly. Il arrive et sème le trouble, et en même temps montre que c'est lui le chef.

- Bon, demain nous interrogerons Ramiro. Dit Stillman, j'aurais besoin de ton aide Manny.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous chacun de leur côté, ils se retrouvaient tous pour prendre un verre plus tard. Une fois chez elle, Lilly décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kite.

- Lilly, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié !

- Tu es sans doute au courant qu'une guerre des gangs se prépare et qu'on a du pain sur la planche ?

- Oui, j'avoue qu'on ne sait plus où en donner la tête nous aussi !

- Tu finis tard ?

- Pourquoi, tu as des projets ? Fit-il malicieusement.

- Vera a suggéré un pot ce soir, je me disais que si tu…

- Je vais voir… Mais tu sais, ta journée est peut-être finie, mais si tu veux arriver à coincer ces types, nous autres, nous devons prendre le relais !

- Arrête ça ! Ca ne marche pas ! Alors ?

- Je te laisse la surprise… Fit-il mystérieusement.

Ils raccrochèrent. Lilly profita de ce moment de répit pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter au cou du 1er venu ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Et pourtant, un court instant elle s'était sentie libre. Libre d'agir sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir. Oui mais voilà, il y avait un risque à agir spontanément. C'était la 1ère relation de vraiment sérieuse qu'elle vivait. Alors pourquoi la gâcher pour ce qui était sûrement un petit béguin de rien du tout. Et c'est pleine de bonnes résolutions, qu'elle comptait tenir qu'elle se prépara. Une heure plus tard la sonnette retentit, elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Kite sur le seuil.

- Tu t'es libéré finalement ?

- J'ai pensé que tu me faisais un petit caprice, donc, j'ai voulu exaucer ton vœu ! Je suis là tout à toi !

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu…

- Et alors ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que je rencontre tes collègues en dehors du boulot !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front. Elle le retint, l'attira contre elle d'un geste vif et l'embrassa. Etonné, il se laissa faire, et stoppa sa compagne dans son élan.

- Lil, si c'est un verre après le boulot, c'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller ! Sauf si tu ne veux plus y aller, continua t'il en la regardant intensément.

- Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama t'il totalement pris au dépourvu par cette question.

- Laisse tomber, fit Lilly, consciente de sa question. Je…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lilly, tu sais que tu peux me…

- Rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On y va ! On va finir par être vraiment en retard !

Elle le poussa vers la sortie, prit ses clés et ferma la porte. Une fois dans la voiture, elle se traita d'idiote. Pourquoi avoir posé cette question maintenant ? Mais elle avait compris que ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte avec Scotty était la routine. Kite et elle étaient entraînés dans une routine. Leur histoire était arrivée à un point où il n'y avait pas d'évolution. Soit ils s'engageaient tous les 2 dans du long terme, soit ils stoppaient là. Kite de son côté réfléchissait à la question de Lilly. Elle attendait une réponse. Il avait bien senti qu'elle était plus ou moins distante, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il aurait voulu trouver la réponse appropriée, mais le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. Ils partaient passer la soirée avec des amis.

- On peut annuler si tu veux ? Proposa Lilly. On peut parler…

- De quoi ? Tu veux savoir si tu comptes pour moi ? Mais bien sûr que oui !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me le montres pas plus ? Ca fait plus de 3 ans qu'on sort ensemble, et tout ce qu'on prévoit, c'est le resto où on va manger, et chez qui passer la nuit !

- Et attends un peu ! Si tu crois que c'est entièrement à cause de moi, tu te trompes ! Qui évite tout le temps le sujet ? Quand j'ai proposé une fois de chercher comme ça pour rire dans les annonces immobilières, il faut voir la crise que tu as fait !

- Mais parce que tu avais très mal choisi le moment ! Tu me dis ça le jour où Stillman m'a annoncé qu'il arrêtait l'enquête sur le meurtre de Jeff !

- On arrête là Lil ! Si tu veux passer une soirée agréable, il vaut mieux !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui…

- Ah non ! C'est toi qui as commencé Lil ! Si tu as une idée en tête, dis-là toute de suite, qu'on soit fixés !

- On est arrivés ! Voyant que Kite la regardait. Quoi ? Je suis ton conseil. On arrête là !

Elle sortit de voiture. Kite la suivit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'ignora et alla rejoindre Kat qui venait d'arriver.

- Ca va ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Oui, tout baigne !

- Toujours cette fameuse chamaillerie ? S'enquit Nick goguenard.

- Quelle chamaillerie ? Coupa Kite qui avait rejoint le groupe. Personne ne se chamaille ! Prenant Lilly par la taille, il poursuit. Ou alors, s'il y a chamaillerie, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir longtemps !

- Ca doit être marrant de vous voir tous les jours vous 2 ! Répondit Nick.

- Pas tant que ça, tu sais ! Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire. Moi ce que je préfère, c'est quand tu t'excuses, dit-elle à Kite. A chaque fois tu as la même expression.

- C'est pour ça que tu fais exprès de le chercher ! S'exclama Kat. Pas mal comme méthode, je dois avouer…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase Will, Scotty et Stillman arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants et se décidèrent à rentrer. Scotty resta en retrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait une gêne en voyant Lilly et Kite ensemble. Aussi quand il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une légère jalousie.


	14. Chapter 14

Et une autre suite, n'oubliez pas les reviews ;-) merci ^^

* * *

La soirée se passa rapidement et agréablement. Nick, Scotty, Kite et Will parlaient de sport. Kat racontait à Lilly les derniers exploits de sa fille. Ce qui provoquait l'hilarité car Kat disait qu'avec une de ses meilleures amies, elles avaient projeté de devenir chanteuses, et elles chantaient toutes les chansons du moment à tue-tête, mais faux. Lilly riait, elle se rappelait les rares fois où tout allait bien, avec Christina elles faisaient des spectacles, leurs jouets étant les spectateurs. De temps à autre elle lançait un rapide regard à Kite. Le hasard avait fait qu'il se retrouve installé à côté de Scotty. Alors, immanquablement, leurs regards se croisaient, et aussitôt une gêne de quelques secondes s'installait. Lilly ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Ils avaient arrondi les angles pourtant. Scotty l'ayant remarqué profita du moment où elle s'était absentée pour la suivre discrètement. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle lui répondit qu'ils seraient mieux dehors pour parler.

- Alors ? Demanda t'il une fois dehors.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t'elle. C'est simple, c'est difficile de voir mon petit ami rire avec toi, normalement, alors que…

- Ecoute, il va falloir pourtant qu'on s'y fasse. C'est pas facile pour moi aussi, mais je…

- Comment ça, c'est pas facile pour toi ? Moi ça se comprend, il y a Kite, mais toi…

- Laisse tomber… dit-il en hésitant. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Non ! Soit tu m'en as trop dit, soit pas assez ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Oublie… Je suis un peu fatigué, et pas au mieux de ma forme. Alors je dis n'importe quoi ! Je… Dis aux autres que tu m'as vu partir, et que tu m'as demandé pourquoi, et tu leur réponds que je suis fatigué.

Il partit laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle rentra dans le bar et retourna s'asseoir à la table. Comme elle le lui avait promit, elle donna les raisons du départ de Scotty. Kat s'aperçu du ton de la jeune femme et s'étonna de son attitude. Elle avait l'impression que Lilly récitait une leçon mécaniquement. Elle ne dit cependant rien, mais remarqua le soupir de Lilly.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez Lilly, Kite lui dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle trouvait Scotty exaspérant.

- Tu ne bosses pas avec lui, lui répondit Lilly.

- Et alors, Nick m'a dit que vous vous entendiez un peu mieux.

- Oui, parce qu'on est obligés figure-toi !

- Ah oui ? Et cette affaire tu l'as rouverte pour lui faire plaisir ? Parce que t'étais obligée ? Poursuit-il en riant.

- C'est Vera qui t'a dit ça ? Je vais le…

- Bah oui, apparemment on s'est chamaillés ce matin !

- Quoi… Fit-elle après une légère hésitation. Et tu l'as cru ? Continua t'elle. Vera ferait n'importe quoi pour m'embêter ! Tu le connais un peu non ? Toujours à essayer de charrier les autres !

- Donc, il t'insupporte toujours autant, mais comme vous êtes obligés de bosser ensemble tu mets de côté ce léger ressentiment.

- Tu ne me ferais pas une crise de jalousie toi ? Demanda Lilly avec un petit sourire gêné. Si tu crois que…

- On ne peut pas nier qu'il n'est pas séduisant, et toi tu es aussi…

- Merci !

- De quoi ? Fit-il surpris.

- Tu viens de répondre à ma question. Je compte pour toi !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Etonné il la regarda et lui caressa la sienne. Il se reconcentra sur la route. Lilly, quant à elle, regardait devant elle et réfléchissait. Sa décision était prise. Ce n'était rien. Un petit béguin, qu'elle laisserait de côté. Elle avait été touchée par l'attitude de Scotty. Kat avait raison, son air sûr de lui et dragueur était une façade. Et de le voir aussi touché par cette affaire montrait qu'il était comme tout le monde, fragile quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, la brigade des stups avait entamé un long travail de surveillance. De leur côté à la crim, ils enquêtaient toujours sur les meurtres d'Ernesto et des 2 hommes de son gang. Ils n'avançaient pas beaucoup, étant donné le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient. Manny avait dit que c'était une guerre des gangs qui débutaient, mais le procureur avait décidé de ne pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure, un seul ayant été touché. Ce qui avait enragé Scotty qui avait débarqué en trombes dans le bureau de Kite, et lui avait demandé des comptes. Lilly en avait été informée. Kite lui confirmant qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle et Scotty d'ailleurs s'évitaient le plus possible. Ils avaient réussi à passer sur ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Mais cette dispute entre Kite et Scotty raviva ce souvenir. Lilly alla au devant du jeune homme un matin et lui demanda de la suivre du côté des escaliers de service.

- Tu peux dire ce qui t'as pris ? Lui demanda t'elle furieuse. Qu'est-ce que t'a été raconté à…

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est allé se plaindre !

- Je ne dis rien, mais tu m'avais promis d'éviter tout esclandre avec Kite !

- Quand ça concerne mon travail, il n'y a plus de liens ou de relations qui comptent ! J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi ton copain nous interdit de poursuivre notre enquête !

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a donné son veto, et tu le sais !

- Je sais, mais comme ça il pourra dire à son supérieur ce qu'on pense de lui ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte du temps qu'on perd à cause de leurs conneries !

- Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas que les stups qui sont pénalisés. Nous aussi nous n'enquêtons plus. Et on ne fait pas de scandale !

- Peut-être, mais les conséquences pour vous sont moins désastreuses que pour nous !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Scotty poursuivit.

- C'est tout ? Tu as terminé de déverser ta colère sur moi ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère !

- Tu n'es pas… Fit-il stupéfait. Et bien dans ce cas, préviens-moi quand tu l'es réellement ! J'essaierais d'éviter d'être près de toi à ce moment !

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Que j'arrête quoi ? Quoiqu'on dise ou qu'on pense, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, s'est réellement passé. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Je sais bien, mais tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé de grave ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable ! Je ne t'ai jamais agressé, je suis… Au même point que toi !

- Et tu ne culpabilise pas ? S'adoucit-il. Tu n'es pas gênée quand Kite te parle de toi, de vous ?

- Au début oui, avoua t'elle. Mais plus maintenant ! J'ai compris ce qui nous avait poussé à… Ca ! J'avais des questions et des doutes sur Kite et moi, et toi tu n'étais pas… Et voilà ! On est humains ! C'est humain de vouloir réconforter les autres !

- Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse ! Et si tu l'es, et bien tu m'en vois ravi ! Mais…

Il ne put finir son portable sonna. Il répondit et après avoir raccroché s'excusa et s'éloigna. Lilly hésitait à le retenir, il allait lui dire quelque chose, et elle avait l'impression qu'il était soulagé de cette interruption. Scotty était bien soulagé. Il s'évertuait à essayer de prouver qu'il allait bien, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'était tout lui ça ! Il gâchait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Lilly remonta lentement. Cette altercation l'avait beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Si elle avait décidé d'oublier, il n'en était pas de même pour lui. Elle l'avait deviné rien qu'en le regardant, qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec elle. Finalement l'abandon de l'enquête était un mal pour un bien, ils n'avaient plus à coopérer. Elle rejoignit Kat et Will qui prenaient leur café. Nick écrivait la déposition d'un jeune adolescent pris sur le fait alors qu'il volait dans un magasin. Quand Lilly était passée devant lui, elle avait retenu un rire. Nick ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là à prendre la déposition d'un gamin, le gérant du magasin lui criant dans les oreilles que c'était inadmissible de le traiter comme quelqu'un de normal, alors qu'il avait commis un délit. Profitant de l'attitude de Kat elle ne se priva pas pour rire, une fois la porte de la petite cuisine franchie.

- Depuis combien de temps il y est ? Demanda t'elle entre 2 rires.

- Attends, à sa tête, je dirais une bonne demie-heure ! Lança Will en souriant.

- On devrait peut-être…

- Non Lil, laisse-le se débrouiller ! S'exclama Kat. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui s'y colle !

- Tu verrais le regard implorant qu'il m'a jeté !

- Il nous l'a fait aussi à nous 2 ! Renchérit Will. Oui t'as raison Kat, on le laisse se débrouiller, et tu ne bouges pas d'un cheveu Lil !

- Hey ! Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Je suis grande tu sais ! Répondit Lilly avec un énorme sourire.

- Alors on se tourne les pouces ? Demanda Stillman en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Non, on parie juste sur le temps que Vera va tenir avant d'envoyer promener ces 2 personnes ! Répondit Kat en se retournant. Vous voulez parier, chef ?

- Moi en tout cas, je veux bien ! S'exclama une voix.

- Valens ! Ne me dis pas que je te manque à ce point ? Demanda Kat en allant à sa rencontre.

Lilly lança un timide regard à Scotty, mais le détourna quand celui-ci lui répondit.

- Manny m'envoie faire mon rapport sur le meurtre d'Anna. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec votre chef pour le faire.

- Et je l'ai invité à prendre un café, vu que Nick n'en prendra pas tout de suite apparemment !

- On devrait aller l'aider avant qu'il ne soit complètement dépasser par la querelle du gamin et du gérant du magasin ! Fit Lilly, bien contente de trouver un moyen d'éviter Scotty. Bon, toi ou Will ? Demanda t'elle à Kat.

- Je te suis, fit Jeffries. Je ne veux pas rater la tête de Nick !

Il s'éloigna avec la jeune femme, et s'efforcèrent de reprendre leur sérieux quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

Un peu plus tard, Kat profita d'un autre moment de répit pour demander à Scotty la vrai raison de sa présence à la crim. Il lui répondit qu'il avait réellement des éléments à donner à Stillman. Kat dubitative ne répondit rien, mais son regard parla pour elle.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je voudrais venir ici ? Je suis bien aux stups !

- Comme ça ! Même quand on bossait ensemble tu n'étais pas aussi souvent à la criminelle. C'est juste que je suis un peu…

- Et bien arrête de gamberger ! Vous avez une enquête ?

- Je devais aller avec Lilly sur les lieux d'un incendie, mais apparemment elle m'a fait faux bond !

- Je t'accompagne, si tu veux ?

- Oui, et tu peux me dire ce que les stups iraient faire sur un incendie ?

- Bonne réponse !

- Ca va mieux avec Lilly ? Demanda Kat.

- Quoi ? Fit Scotty surprit.

- Oui, vous supportez de vous trouver dans une même pièce, ou est-ce que le fait d'aller voir Vera était une ruse pour t'éviter ?

- Pourquoi m'éviterait-elle ?

- Et tu me poses la question ? J'ai bossé 5 ans avec toi ! Je sais bien quelle est la 1ère impression que tu laisses chez les gens, chez la gente féminine, devrais-je dire !

- Pour qui tu me fais passer encore ?

- Pour toi ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux savoir s'il y a un cessez-le feu ? Et bien oui ! On a parlé franchement ! C'est tout ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais finir ma déposition, j'ai du boulot moi aussi !

Il s'éloigna laissant Kat peu convaincue. Elle avait demandé la même chose à Lilly, qui lui avait répondu tout pareil. Ils avaient parlé et avaient décidé de laisser leurs impressions de côté. Elle était d'autant plus sceptique que ça ne leur ressemblait pas du tout de ne pas dire ce qu'ils pensaient.

Lilly et Will avaient réussi à calmer les esprits. Le gérant du magasin s'excusa pour avoir manqué de diplomatie, et d'avoir traité le jeune de bon à rien. Mais il avait avoué qu'il s'agissait de la 3ème fois en un mois qu'il était victime de vols. Il perdait patience. Vera lui suggéra alors d'investir dans la vidéo surveillance, excellent moyen de contrôler ce qu'il se passait dans son magasin. Une fois les deux personnes parties, il s'exclama.

- Dites-moi qu'on a un homicide, ou autre chose ? S'il vous plaît !

- Il y avait un incendie, mais Lilly a préféré venir te prêter main forte ! Lui répondit Kat faussement vexée.

- Et aux stups ? Demanda Will. Ils avancent ?

- Bloqués ! Scotty ne tient plus en place !

- Oui Kite s'en souvient, fit Lilly ironiquement.

- Kite ? Répétèrent Kat et Vera.

- Oui, il est allé se plaindre et dire sa façon de penser. Le procureur a bloqué l'enquête. Ce n'est qu'un homicide.

- Qu'un homicide ? Il lui faut quoi ? Qu'ils s'entretuent tous ? S'exclama Will ahuri.

- Et bien je pense qu'avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, le procureur va reconsidérer la chose ! Interrompit Stillman.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Nick.

- On vient de nous signaler un homicide chez les « Black Angels ». Répondit Scotty.

- Un règlement de comptes ? Demanda Lilly en le fixant.

- Oui, je pense, lui répondit-il en soutenant son regard. Je crois que je vais devoir des excuses à ton copain…

- Bon, je pense qu'on va devoir se rendre sur place, chef ? L'interrompit Lilly.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Répondit Stillman.


	16. Chapter 16

Voici une autre suite , pour aujourd'hui ;-)

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Lilly et Stillman prenaient la déposition de témoins. La victime avait été abattue à bout portant. Les passants avaient juste vu une voiture ralentir à sa hauteur et la seconde qui avait suivi, avait redémarré en trombes, laissant l'individu au sol. Aucun bruit n'avait été entendu. Lilly en déduisit qu'un silencieux avait été utilisé. L'assassin ne voulait pas produire un effet de panique. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Aussitôt ses doutes allèrent vers Marco, son chef et 2 autres de ses hommes avaient succombé. Elle en fit part à son chef, qui lui demanda de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Scotty et Manny étaient près de la victime. Le légiste, donnait ses conclusions. Blessures par balles, 3 pour être précis, et toutes en plein cœur. Lilly s'approcha d'eux et demanda le rapport, que Scotty lui tendit. Elle feuilleta le petit carnet et relu plusieurs fois les suppositions de l'inspecteur. Le nom de Ramiro était souligné de 3 traits de stylos, et un point d'interrogation succédait à ce nom. Interloquée, elle lui fit signe. Il ne répondit pas. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et lui demanda discrètement de lui expliquer. Il refusa, désignant Manny des yeux. Elle comprit et se promit de le lui redemander un peu plus tard. L'occasion se présenta plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle le suivi alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

- Ramiro ? Le questionna t'elle étonnée.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Quand cela concerne une enquête criminelle, oui ! Lui répondit-elle

- Laisse tomber Lilly ! Vraiment, ça ne vaut pas…

- Ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle Scotty ! C'est sérieux ! On parle de guerre des gangs ! Je sais que tu as des raisons d'en vouloir à Ramiro, mais il…

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne connais pas les détails de notre investigation. Tu saurais que Ramiro a le bras long !

Il monta dans la voiture. Elle l'imita.

- Et bien, c'est simple ! J'ai du temps à perdre avant qu'on aille interroger nos premiers témoins. Tu peux m'en informer maintenant.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité à me suivre !

- Je sais, mais on fait équipe ! Ne recommence pas à… C'est pas toi ! Je sais qui tu es Scotty !

- Je ne te cache rien Lilly ! C'est juste que…

- Tu ne faisais pas que le coursier pour Ramiro ? Demanda Lilly doucement. N'est-ce pas ? Il te confiait autre chose ! Et tu…

- On arrête là ! Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'on enquête, mais sur une guerre des gangs ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même !

Lilly comprit. Elle n'insista pas davantage, mais elle devina qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle se promit d'essayer de savoir ce que c'était. Vu sa réaction, cela le hantait. Ils arrivèrent au QG des Black Angels. Nick et Kat les attendaient déjà.

- Rush et Valens ! Nouveau tandem ! Railla Vera.

- Oui, mais tu me manques tellement Nick, que tu viens avec moi interroger de ce côté ! Lui indiqua Lilly en l'entraînant avec elle.

- Tu parles trop, Vera ! Lança Kat en riant. Bon je suppose que je fais équipe avec toi, dit-elle à Scotty.

Nick et Lilly se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe de jeunes qui traînait. Elle leur montra son badge et se présenta. Le plus jeune eut peur et commença à s'éloigner, mais Vera le rattrapa.

- Hey mon grand, on ne te veut aucun mal, juste te demander si tu as vu quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non ! Comme tous les jours !

- Tu ne vas pas à l'école ? Questionna Lilly. A mon avis tu dois être en 5ème !

- J'ai pas cours en ce moment, la prof est malade !

- Ne nous oblige pas à t'emmener… Commença Nick.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? Je n'ai rien vu !

- Ce job me ruinera un jour, je pense ! Pesta Vera.

- Tiens ! Et maintenant ? Demanda Lilly en sortant un billet de 10 dollars.

- J'ai peut-être vu quelque chose ! Mais je ne me souviens pas beaucoup !

- Tu prends déjà ces 10 billets et après on verra ! Fit Lilly avec un clin d'œil.

- Le type là-bas, normalement il ne bouge pas de la journée et dessine sur son bloc. Dit le gamin en désignant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui tenait un bloc dans une de ses mains. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne dessine pas ! Vous pouvez voir son cahier, il est plein de dessins. Il nous le montre parfois !

- Et en quoi ce renseignement nous aide ? Demanda Nick.

- Il a peut-être assisté au meurtre, répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire. Et il a eu peur et pense qu'en ne dessinant pas il oubliera !

- Normalement il ne dessine pas pour de l'argent, mais il y a un mec qui lui a tendu une liasse de billet, alors qu'il n'achetait aucun dessin !

Ils laissèrent partir le jeune, et se dirigèrent vers Kat et Scotty, qui eux rentraient bredouilles.

- C'est fou ! Personne ne sait rien, et ne voit rien ! Lâcha Scotty.

- Et bien, nous sommes plus chanceux que vous ! Répondit Vera. Mais Lilly s'est fait plumer de 10 dollars.

- Et c'est quoi ce renseignement en or ? Demanda Kat en souriant.

- Le type là-bas a apparemment accepté de fermer les yeux pour une sacré somme d'argent !

- Jacky ! S'exclama Kat surprise.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Nick goguenard.

- Il traîne souvent du côté de chez ma mère. Il n'est pas offensif, il fait juste les portraits de gens qui passent dans la rue. Je pense qu'il me parlera.

Kat et Scotty se dirigèrent vers Jacky, qui lorsqu'il les vit arriver salua la jeune femme. Kat lui répondit.

- Tu te doutes, qu'on ne vient pas te demander un portrait ! Lui demanda t'elle.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Ah oui ? Fit Scotty. Et ce blé, vous le sortez d'où ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Et comme il n'y a pas de nom, et bien je l'ai gardé !

- Ne mens pas Jacky. On sait que quelqu'un te la refourgué, mais en échange de quoi ?

- Mes dessins sont appréciés. C'est tout !

- Je pense que celui qui vous a payé s'en fout de vos gribouillages ! Je sais, je suis sûrement méchant, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils parlent de vous !

- Bon, et si on t'offre un café et de quoi manger, tu te sentiras un peu plus en sécurité ? Devina Kat.

- Bah, si tu me le proposes aussi gentiment…

- D'accord ! J'ai compris.

Kat emmena Jacky du côté d'un starbuck coffee sous les yeux ahuris de Scotty qui ne sut que répondre aux insinuations de Vera. Il décida donc de les suivre. Il aurait peut-être le droit à un café lui aussi, bien meilleur en plus que celui du central. Une demie-heure plus tard ils revinrent tous les 2, et Kat donna une adresse à Lilly. Elle expliqua que le type qui a donné l'enveloppe à Jacky lui avait promis de lui refiler l'autre partie le lendemain. Le deal était qu'il ferme les yeux sur ce qui allait se passer. Il avait raconté qu'une voiture avait ralenti de l'autre côté du trottoir et il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était déroulé, ni entendu, mais quand elle avait redémarré les deux hommes qui parlaient avant étaient étendus sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'après qu'un jeune de 15 ans à peine selon lui, lui avait remis l'argent. Nick et Scotty se regardaient étonnés que Kat ait pu gober cette histoire aussi facilement, tandis que Lilly était disposée à la croire. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui demanda si elle voulait l'accompagner.

- Sans vous décevoir, fit Scotty, 2 filles traînant dans un repère de dealer, je pense que ça ne passera pas inaperçu !

- Et que suggères-tu, dans ce cas ? Demanda Lilly piquée au vif. Je sais très bien me défendre, Kat aussi ! Mais si tu veux encore une fois nous prouver ta virilité, vas-y avec Vera.

- Hey ! S'indigna Nick. Laissez-moi en dehors de vos querelles vous 2 ! Ca serait sympa !

- Je pense que Scotty a raison, avoua Kat.

- Alors ? Demanda Scotty en fixant Lilly. Il me semble que tu me dois encore une fois…

- Dans tes rêves Valens ! Répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire discret et tout en fixant elle aussi le jeune homme.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de la réponse, elle préféra s'éloigner. Kat la suivit. Scotty médusé partit de son côté essayant de réaliser que Lilly avait gagné la partie, tandis que Vera essayait de comprendre. Ils ne se cachaient même plus pour se taquiner et se chambrer, ils le faisaient ouvertement et devant du monde. Il y avait quelque de chose de changer selon lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Kat et Lilly étaient de retour au central avec Jacky. Il devait donner les détails au dessinateur qui dressait l'autoportrait de la personne à qui lui avait remis l'enveloppe. Pendant le trajet qui les emmenaient vers le repère des Black Angels, Nick posa une question qui déstabilisa Scotty.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Lilly et toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, au début il était évident que vous ne pouviez pas rester dans une pièce tous les 2 sans vous taper presque ! Et là, vous ne vous méfiez même plus de vous trouver avec du public, vous vous chamaillez ouvertement ! Alors ma question est simple : Y a t'il quelque chose qui…

- Alors là, je crois que tu te fais des idées. Oui il y a quelque chose. On a juste discuté en adultes responsables. Et on a décidé d'un commun accord de mettre nos différends de côté afin de mieux bosser sur cette affaire.

- T'es sûr ? Je vois bien que…

- Et bien tu te trompes ! Le coupa Scotty. Et il me semble que Kite et elle sont ensemble depuis pas mal de temps !

- Ca, ça ne veut rien dire ! Je ne sais pas si tu y crois, mais je pense que… J'y crois… Hésita Nick.

- A quoi ? Se risqua Scotty.

- Bah, tu sais ! Enfin, j'aime penser que ça existe réellement !

- Quoi ?

- Le coup de foudre ! Je ne l'ai jamais eu, mais…

- Oublie ! Tu te fais réellement des idées !

Scotty ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. Vera venait de soulever un point important. Il oublia ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se persuada que c'était impossible. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Alors comment Vera pouvait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Lilly et lui ? Il y avait bien eu quelque chose, un petit béguin, qu'ils avaient décidé d'oublier. Nick observa Scotty. Il semblait préoccupé, et se félicita d'avoir pu semer le trouble. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers un bar. Vera dû se rendre à l'évidence, l'endroit n'était pas très accueillant, Scotty avait raison. Ils s'approchèrent du bar et discrètement Scotty sortit sa plaque. Le serveur la regarda sans plus y prêter attention et désigna une table du menton. Vera se retourna et aperçu 2 hommes en pleine discussion. Il fit signe à son collègue et ils remercièrent le serveur et s'approchèrent d'eux.

- On vous attendait ! Fit l'un d'eux.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Nick.

- Un de nos hommes s'est fait descendre, donc normal qu'on ait à vous parler. Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mike T, et là c'est Jake.

- Inspecteurs Valens et Vera, répondit Scotty. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques petites questions.

- Allez-y, mais je dois vous prévenir que… Commença Jake.

- Nous ne devons pas vous menacer, oui je sais coupa Scotty. Je suis des stups, et lui de la criminelle. Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec cette vague de meurtres ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de menaces ?

- Je veux juste que les choses soient claires ! Continua Scotty. Ca fonctionne des 2 côtés. Vous vous engagez à nous donner des éléments qui pourraient nous aider, si on ne vous menace pas !

- Vous voulez savoir si on sait pour les Chicos ? Oui, c'est triste ! Dire que c'est un coup d'état !

- Un coup d'état ! S'exclama Nick.

- Oui, le boss s'est fait descendre, le bras droit prend le pouvoir ! Ca m'a tout l'air d'un coup monté !

- Connaissez-vous un certain Ramiro ? Enchaîna Scotty.

- Non ! Je devrais ? Répondit Mike.

- Et avec ça ? Demanda Vera en montrant une photo.

- Il s'appelle Ramiro ! C'est pas le nom qu'il nous a donné ! S'exclama Jake. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Marco !

- Marco ! Répétèrent Scotty et Nick en même temps.

- Oui, il nous a demandé s'il n'y avait pas du taf pour lui. On lui a dit qu'on ne copinait pas avec les latinos ! Sans vous vexer inspecteur, poursuivit Mike.

- Et c'est tout ? Fit Scotty.

- Ce type, on ne l'a jamais vu ici. Il est peut-être à l'origine de tout ça ! Il veut faire son trou ! Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'il essaie de nous monter les uns contre les autres.

- Maintenant, je pense qu'on s'est tout dit ! Fit Mike. Il ne fait pas bon de trop parler aux poulets !

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bar. Scotty et Vera prirent eux-aussi le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dans la voiture, Nick appela Lilly et lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient appris. Lilly lui répondit qu'il fallait interroger Ramiro. Elle demanda à Nick de ne pas le dire à Scotty. Il lui demanda pourquoi, elle ne lui répondit pas et raccrocha.

Lilly résuma sa conversation téléphonique à Stillman qui demanda à Will de l'accompagner. Ils devaient poser certaines questions à Ramiro. 30 minutes plus tard, ce dernier était arrivé et était assis dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire. Lilly et Kat regardaient dans l'aquarium.

- Alors, comment est la prison ? Demanda Will en tournant autour de Ramiro.

- D'après vous ? Pas très confortable ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez me parler ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'enquit Stillman. Il paraît qu'une guerre des gangs est sur le point d'éclater.

- Et ? En prison, je ne peux rien faire !

- Ne faites pas ça ! Dit Will. On sait que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qui se passe. Vous revenez à Philadelphie et le chef des Chicos est assassiné.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! Sinon je pense que vous m'auriez déjà inculpé ! Vous savez, ces groupes se détestent, je l'ai constaté de mes propres yeux ! Il suffit de peu parfois. J'ai vu des hommes s'entretuer pour une fille ! Et si ça se trouve c'est à cause d'une fille que tout a commencé ! Comme pour Anna, fit-il en regardant le miroir. S'il n'était pas tombé sous son charme, jamais la situation n'aurait dérapé ! C'est de sa faute si elle est morte, et il le sait !

- On ne vous parle pas de l'affaire Anna Castilla, mais de règlements de comptes entre gangs.

- Et pourtant, les 2 sont liées ! A chaque fois c'est la brigade des stups qui enquête avec la crim !

- Vous nous avez dit que vous avez vu ce qui se tramait, poursuivit Stillman en essayant de calmer Will.. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de stopper ça ?

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débile ? J'ai une occasion en or qui se présente à moi ! Être leader, le grand que tout le monde respecte ! Je ne vais pas…

- Justement, continua Will. Vous avez le mobile !

- C'est bien ce que je pense… Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- De toute façon, votre implication dans l'affaire Castilla suffit amplement à vous… Répondit John.

- Savez-vous que tous ceux qui bossent pour moi, doivent me prouver qu'ils sont loyaux ? C'est valable pour tout le monde, poursuivit Ramiro en fixant la vitre avec un petit sourire. Et IL en a fait les frais aussi !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Will.

- L'inspecteur Valens, c'est ça ? Bref, il a dû me prouver qu'il était digne de ma confiance. Et je pense que vous vous doutez que je ne lui ai pas demandé de me rapporter des courses, ou je ne sais quoi ! Je sais que pour vous les flics, tuer quelqu'un dans l'exercice de vos fonctions est très perturbant, même s'il s'agit de la pire des pourritures ! Alors pour ce qui est d'un inno…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Stillman.

- Allez lui demander des précisions ! Quand on a goûté à ça une fois, on y revient en général ! Et je sais de quoi je parle !


	18. Chapter 18

A Zimra : Oui, mes fics se trouvent un peu partout sur la toile ;-) En tout cas, contente de te trouver ici, et contente que celle-ci te plaise ;-)

Une suite donc.

* * *

Lilly et Kat se regardaient ne pouvant croire ce que Ramiro venait de dire. Il faudrait interroger Scotty sur son implication dans l'affaire qu'il a suivi et lui demander des comptes. Mais Lilly ne cru pas un seul instant qu'il ait pu franchir cette limite. Kat remarqua le trouble de sa collègue. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais elle devina qu'un lien s'était tissé entre Lilly et Scotty. Très rapidement, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le fallait. Lilly quitta la pièce et laissa Kat seule. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'elles avaient entendu. Inconsciemment ses pas la menèrent vers les escaliers de service. Elle descendit les marches et une fois arrivée, elle composa le numéro de Scotty et lui demanda de la rejoindre. Il apparu 5 minutes plus tard, et lorsqu'il vit l'attitude de la jeune femme il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'enquête. Elle parla la 1ère, sachant que si elle attendait qu'il le lui demande, elle ne saurait plus comment aborder le sujet.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu me fasses confiance Scotty !

- J'ai confiance ! Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

- On a parlé à Ramiro.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi l'avoir interroger, vous ne savez pas de quoi…

- Oh que oui ! Et je n'aimerais mieux pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu…

- Il… Il nous a appris comment fonctionnait le recrutement dans son organisation… Il… Dis-le moi s'il te plaît, le supplia t'elle. Ne me force pas à…

- Quoi ! C'est toi qu'ils m'envoient pour me dire que je suis suspendu, c'est ça ? Répondit-il en la regardant fermement.

- Non, je suis là de mon propre chef. Je ne veux pas que…

- Lilly, arrête ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça ! On ne se connaît pas, ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un que tu dois sauver !

- Scotty… A l'heure qu'il est, Stillman doit demander à Manny de lui donner les détails de ton infiltration.

Voyant que Scotty hésitait toujours, elle s'approcha de lui. Il lui tournait le dos, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et continua.

- Dis-le moi, Scotty. Ais confiance en moi ! Je te promets de faire mon possible pour…

Il se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme. Il ne cachait même plus les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

- Il voulait qu'on soit loyal envers lui, et je ne devais pas me faire coincer. Manny et la division me soutenaient. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir Lilly ! Ramiro cherche à nous envoyer vers une fausse piste, et là, il doit se féliciter d'y être parvenu !

Il s'éloigna d'elle et partit laissant Lilly stupéfaite. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Scotty partit du central et monta dans sa voiture. Il avait prévenu son chef qu'il rentrait chez lui. Manny avait accepté sachant que s'il l'en empêchait, il risquait qu'il perde son sang froid. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il claqua rageusement la porte et envoya balader le petit meuble près de son entrée. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait dessus tomba à terre, et un petit vase se brisa. Comment Ramiro pouvait se servir de lui comme ça ? Il savait pertinemment que s'il demandait d'enquêter activement, il se verrait refuser sa demande. Ramiro essayait de l'atteindre personnellement et il y était arrivé. Il savait que de lui rappeler cette période allait le chambouler. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait essayé à sa manière de sauver Anna. Elle l'avait deviné, et ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Bien au contraire, elle l'avait encouragé à continuer.

2 heures plus tard, Lilly était elle aussi sur le chemin du retour. Elle rentrait chez elle, elle avait décliné l'offre de Kite de dîner chez lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de sa maison lorsqu'elle décida de faire demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse probante à sa question et en voulait une. Elle arrêta sa voiture dans le quartier de Scotty. Elle descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers son immeuble. Elle hésita à sonner. C'est vrai, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter à ce point, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle sonna à l'interphone. Il demanda qui était là, et fut obligé d'ouvrir. Une fois à son étage, elle s'avança vers la porte de l'appartement. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle agita le sac en papier contenant un menu qu'elle avait pris à un fast food. Il sourit et la laissa entrer.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim, après avoir bu le reste de ta bouteille !

- Je n'ai pas bu ! Répondit Scotty.

- Je ne te juge pas ! Alors, est-ce que ça te tente ? J'aimerais bien, car manger 2 de ces hamburgers, ne me dis rien ! Je pense qu'avec un seul, je n'aurais plus faim ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Autrement dit, comme il te restait un menu, tu t'es dit que peut-être je n'avais pas encore mangé, et que…

- Je peux très bien repartir avec et…

Il lui prit le sac des bras et leurs mains s'effleurèrent lorsqu'elle le lui tendit. Il la regarda, posa le sac sur une chaise et la remercia. Lilly essaya de fuir le regard du jeune homme, mais ne pouvant pas elle parla.

- Je pense que si on ne mange pas tout de suite, ça va refroidir ! Déjà que ce n'est pas tellement chaud…

Il s'avança vers elle, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Bien que surprise, elle accepta et répondit à son baiser. Très rapidement les caresses et les baisers s'intensifièrent. Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter la sensation de tourbillonnement qui montait en eux. Après avoir enlevé le dernier bouton de la chemise du jeune homme, Lilly le regarda et Scotty l'interpréta comme une autorisation d'enlever le morceau de tissu. Pour toute réponse il souleva le pull de la jeune femme qui comprit et qui s'exécuta. Tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, il la força à avancer un peu plus dans l'appartement, elle le suivi, laissant ses mains parcourir le haut de son torse. Bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils devraient en rester là, quelque chose les poussaient à continuer. Il se retrouva contre le canapé et s'assit donc. Lilly le rejoignit et s'assit à son tour sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il la regarda et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune inspectrice. A chaque mouvement et caresse, Lilly sentait les tourbillonnements augmenter en intensité, et à chaque fois elle l'embrassait aussi passionnément tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant à y lire dedans, à deviner ce qu'il éprouvait, si lui aussi ressentait aussi fortement ce déferlement d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire l'espace d'un instant. Cet instant qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

Un peu plus tard, ils mangèrent leurs hamburgers froids, mais ils s'en fichaient. Scotty était bien trop occupé à regarder Lilly pour manger. Cette dernière le lui fit remarquer avant d'éclater de rire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Ils ressentirent tous les 2 la même sensation.

- On fait comment ? Demanda Lilly, inquiète de la tournure que prenait leur relation.

- Tu veux parler de Kite ? Fit Scotty en hésitant.

- Je… Oui, mais nous 2, le boulot et…

- On peut voir où ça nous mène ! Et je pense qu'on devrait savoir se tenir ! Fit-il en la regardant intensément.

- Pas si tu me regardes comme ça ! Lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tranquillement, Lilly regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Scotty comprit et ils se quittèrent.

Une fois chez elle, Lilly fut incapable de dormir. Elle se remémora les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, et un sourire éclaira son visage, bien malgré elle. Elle ne culpabilisait même pas, elle réalisa que ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'avait voulu, et ce depuis qu'elle tentait de se persuader que ce n'était rien, que Scotty était juste un vague collègue qu'elle croisait juste le temps d'une enquête. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, il y avait quelque chose qui la troublait, et cela lui plaisait. Elle prit un de ses chats dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière.

De son côté, Scotty était lui aussi incapable de dormir. Au contraire de Lilly, il se posait des questions. Il prit conscience que cette histoire ne serait pas innocente ! Lilly avait une relation sérieuse avec Kite, et lui, il apparaissait dans sa vie, et la chamboulait. Mais même s'il avait voulu éviter, l'éviter, il sut que cela n'aurait pas été possible. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, cette drôle d'impression qui fait qu'on se pose toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables, mais que finalement une seule réponse est valable. Il secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas. Il décida que le lendemain, il mettrait fin à cette situation.


	19. Chapter 19

On ne se réjouit pas si vite miss BB lol A qui crois-tu que tu as à faire là? C'est pas si facile que ça dans la vie :p Allez une suite, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ;-)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly arriva au central, un café à la main. Nick s'abstint de commenter la tête matinale de la jeune femme, mais son sourire le trahit.

- Oui, je sais ! Fit la jeune femme. Je suis en retard, et j'ai une drôle de tête !

- Je ne t'ai rien dit moi ! Répondit Nick goguenard. Le chef t'attend dans son bureau. Il y a Kite.

- Kite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Tu ne sais pas ? Moi je pense que c'est suite à la déposition de Ramiro.

Lilly se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef et entra. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Kite. Elle baissa les yeux et demanda à Stillman des explications.

- Kite vient nous apporter des éléments sur l'affaire en cours. Fit celui-ci en notant la réaction de Lilly.

- Quels éléments ? Demanda Lilly intriguée.

- Nous avons été contacté par la brigade des stups de New York, commença Kite. Apparemment ils ont un dossier très épais sur Ramiro et sa bande.

- Sa bande ? Répéta Lilly. Quelle bande ?

- Il est le chef d'un groupe de dealer sur le Bronx, et il souhaite maintenant voir si ici à Philadelphie, il a une chance. Répondit Stillman.

- Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit le procureur du bureau de New York fait sa petite enquête là-bas, et je pense qu'on va devoir coopérer. Fit Kite. D'ailleurs, je dois lui donner votre décision.

- Notre décision ? Répéta encore une fois Lilly. Est-ce que par hasard, tu te moques de nous ? Evidemment que oui, on continue !

- Très bien, je lui dis donc qu'ils peuvent compter sur notre soutien.

Il quitta le bureau, Lilly se précipita pour le suivre.

- Et c'est tout ? Lui demanda t'elle en plein milieu de l'open space. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien j'ai juste beaucoup de boulot !

Elle le suivit dans l'ascenseur sous l'œil médusé de Nick. Ils croisèrent Scotty et Manny qui arrivaient ensemble. Lilly n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser. Ils passèrent devant eux sans même les voir quasiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tenta Scotty.

- De l'eau dans le gaz apparemment ! Fit Vera goguenard. Mais bon ça ne change pas de d'habitude ! Toujours à se chamailler ces 2 là ! Quoi ? Demanda t'il à Will. Ce n'est pas vrai ce que je dis ?

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en informer tout le commissariat !

- Ils se chamaillent souvent ? Demanda Scotty.

- Non pas souvent, c'est Vera qui en rajoute une couche ! Mais bon, vu qu'on est sur une affaire assez délicate, ils doivent avoir des divergences d'opinions, comme pour l'affaire du petit Jeff.

- Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda Lilly à Kite.

- Ce que tu m'as fait ? Je t'ai attendu pendant 2 heures hier soir, avant de découvrir ton message sur mon répondeur en rentrant ! Voilà ce qu'il m'arrive ! Répondit-il sur un ton si calme que Lilly se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

- Tu m'as attendu… Commença t'elle abasourdie. Où ça ?

- Tu te souviens qu'on devait dîner avec des amis que je voulais te présenter…

- Le resto ! S'exclama Lilly. Kite je suis désolée ! Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne ferait que la culpabiliser encore plus. Il fallait vraiment mettre les choses au clair. Sa réaction de ce matin était en total désaccord avec celle de la veille. Kite s'aperçut qu'elle était pensive car il s'y reprit à 2 fois pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

- Que t'arrive t'il Lil ? Je te trouve étrange en ce moment. Un coup tu me fais une scène car je ne suis pas assez présent, et la minute d'après tu oublies une soirée qu'on devait passer ensemble.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je l'ai annulé ! Nuance ! Fit-elle mécontente qu'il l'accuse, à juste titre, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

- Excuse-moi, mais ne me dis surtout pas que tu as annulé pour le travail, je ne te croirais pas. J'ai appelé ici, et Kat m'a dit que tu étais rentrée. J'ai appelé chez toi, et tu n'y étais pas. Alors, ma question est simple : Où étais-tu et avec qui ?

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Lilly. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Si tu avais vraiment voulu me joindre, j'avais mon portable, continua t'elle sarcastiquement. Alors, arrête ça tout de suite !

- Je ne t'accuse pas Lilly, je suppose que ce que tu avais à faire hier était plus important que moi ! Il y a…

Le portable de Lilly sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et rejeta l'appel. Elle se sentit d'un coup coupable, et le trouble s'empara d'elle. Kite la dévisageait attendant une réponse, qu'elle tenta de lui donner en même temps que le bip du répondeur qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait un message.

- Je… Kite ! S'il te plaît…

- Il va falloir qu'on parle Lilly. Je sens bien que tu n'es plus toi même, depuis que… Enfin, il va falloir qu'on mette ça de côté, car je pense qu'on a un problème bien plus important à gérer.

- New York ! Tu crois vraiment que Ramiro est à l'origine de tout ?

- Je crois que ton cher collègue a raison de se méfier de lui !

- Il a des raisons personnelles de se méfier, mais…

- Des raisons personnelles ? Quelles raisons ?

Lilly s'aperçut qu'elle en avait trop dit. Kite savait que les stups étaient infiltrés, et savait aussi le deal qu'ils avaient passé avec les dealer, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour y parvenir. D'ailleurs, elle ne le savait toujours pas non plus. Ils se quittèrent là-dessus, Lilly fuyant le regard de Kite qui s'en rendit compte.

Une fois de retour, elle s'assit à son bureau et soupira en fixant son ordinateur. Elle prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir et se leva pour se diriger vers les autres au niveau de la petite cuisine. Elle accepta la tasse que lui tendait Kat, et prit part à la conversation tout en évitant de regarder Scotty qui s'en aperçut.

- Bon ! On sait que nos collègues New Yorkais sont en train d'enquêter sur les deals passés par Ramiro. Commença Stillman.

- Mais ce qu'on ne sait toujours pas, c'est quel est son intérêt de revenir à Philadelphie ? Continua Manny.

- Il refuse de nous le dire, intervint Kat.

- Et le fait de liguer les bandes les unes contre les autres, ce n'est pas un élément probant ? Fit Lilly incrédule. Je suis presque certaine que c'est lui qui a assassiné Ernesto.

- Peut-être, lui répondit Scotty, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve… Moi aussi je veux le coincer, mais je ne veux pas bâcler cette affaire par…

- Il y a une solution, coupa Stillman. On envoie quelqu'un à New York.

- Qui ? Demandèrent Kat et Nick.

- Avant toute supposition, il faut être sûr de ce qu'on fait. Indiqua Manny, devançant Scotty. Je ne veux pas prendre un risque inutile, par ton seul désir de vengeance. Lui dit-il en le fixant.

- Je dois appeler Martins de New York, je lui demande ce qu'il en pense ! Fit Stillman.

- Donc c'est sûr, dit Vera, on envoie quelqu'un d'ici là-bas ?

- Tu vois une meilleure solution ? Demanda Scotty.

- Lilly, j'aimerais que vous retourniez interroger Ramiro. Lui ordonna Stillman.

- Seule ? Demanda Scotty. Je crois que…

- Je vous seconderais, fit Manny.

Lilly acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner suivie par tout le monde. Scotty profita de ce moment pour demander des précisions à Manny.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui, j'ai confiance en toi Scotty. Mais, je te connais c'est tout. Peux-tu me garantir que tu garderas ton calme face à lui ?

- Oui ! Je le connais aussi…

- Justement ! C'est ça le problème… Il sait comment tu fonctionnes. Donc il ferait n'importe quoi pour te déstabiliser…

- Ne m'interdis pas de regarder…

Manny le lui promit. Il savait que s'il lui retirait plus ou moins l'enquête, il ne resterait pas sage dans son coin. Et c'est justement là qu'il faudrait faire le plus attention.


	20. Chapter 20

Lilly entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire suivie de Manny. Elle sortit un dossier et étala les photos des victimes sur la table.

- Vous cherchez quoi ? Demanda Ramiro.

- Le lien entre ses victimes et vous ! Répondit-elle.

- Oh la ! Tout doux ! Quel lien ? Je sais que je ne suis pas tout blanc, mais je ne suis pas un tueur !

- Pas directement, intervint Manny. Mais on peut dire que tu vends la mort !

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il y a des camés sur cette Terre !

- Pourquoi revenir à Philadelphie ? Demanda Lilly.

- Pourquoi ? Lui répondit-il en la dévisageant. Parce que les New Yorkaises ne sont pas intéressantes… Vous par contre…

- Tu sais que ta couverture est grillée ici, alors pourquoi revenir ?

- J'avais envie de revoir la ville de mes débuts.

- Si vous n'êtes pas un tueur, pourquoi avoir fui en 1998 ?

- J'avais pas envie de payer pour l'erreur d'un bleu. D'ailleurs pourquoi il ne m'interroge pas ? Il est du bon côté là ! Il n'a pas à avoir peur.

- Parce que… Commença Manny

- Il est toujours le larbin ! Je pensais que t'avais plus d'ambition Alvaro ! Dit Ramiro en fixant la vitre. Ne me dis pas que tu te contentes d'exécuter bien sagement les ordres…

- Pour le moment, c'est nous qui vous posons les questions ! S'exclama Lilly. Alors… Qu'y a t'il à New York ? Que se passe t'il pour que vous reveniez ici ?

- Vous savez qu'on a entendu parler des magouilles de Timmy. Ce mec est un gagnant ! C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé. Mais moi je ne me suis pas fait prendre !

- Autrement dit, vous êtes en train de nous dire que Timmy est lié à tous ces meurtres ? Demanda Lilly sarcastique. Un minus comme lui, a réussi à atteindre les gros poissons ?

- Et alors, s'il est malin !

- Arrête ! Coupa Manny. Ne nous fais pas croire qu'il a établi son plan tout seul. Tu sais, il suffit qu'on aille le voir et qu'on lui dise que tu lui mets tout sur le dos. A mon avis, il parlera, fit-il à Lilly. Je préviens Scotty d'y aller.

Il fit mine d'ouvrir la porte, mais la referma quand Ramiro, réagit.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser mon troupeau sans surveillance ! Timmy, je l'ai repéré dès le début. J'ai su qu'il avait un fort potentiel.

- Dès le début ? Répéta Lilly. Alors là, je ne vous crois pas ! En 1998, Timmy avait 10 ans ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'à cet âge là vous aviez deviné…

Scotty, qui était derrière la vitre eut la même réaction que Manny. Timmy était mêlé de près à tout ça. Il bossait pour Ramiro à New York.

- Malin ! Rétorqua Manny. Envoyer Timmy comme taupe !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'écria Ramiro, furieux de s'être laissé avoir.

- Non, mais parfois de laisser supposer des choses est bien pire que de les avouer… Fit Lilly en s'asseyant en face de lui et en le fixant. Dès le début, donc vous dîtes… Timmy avait quoi 14, 15 ans, et vous voulez nous faire croire que vous l'avez recruté si jeune ?

- Je souhaiterai avoir un avocat, si vous m'accusez…

- Maintenant, vous voulez un avocat ! Vous vous sentez menacé, donc vous jouez la carte avocat ! Vous vous foutez de nous ! S'énerva Lilly.

- Pas le moins du monde ma belle ! Je me demande comment tu fais Alvaro pour résister à son charme ! Elle te ferait avouer n'importe quoi…

Lilly resta interdite, Ramiro continua donc.

- A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il te fallait toutes ! A ce que je vois, ta réputation de tombeur, est aussi d'actualité dans la police !

- Vous savez que nous réussirons à vous faire porter le chapeau.

- Et comment ? Sans preuve vous ne pouvez rien ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Anna, et je n'ai pas tué ces pauvres gars ! Tout ce que vous avez c'est mon implication dans un trafic de drogue !

- Crois-moi, c'est bien assez pour t'inculper. Lui promit Manny.

Nick était stupéfait. Ce type était vraiment déstabilisant. Il avait réponse à tout. Il regardait Scotty, et remarqua que tout comme Manny, il se retenait de lui casser la figure. Les regards qu'il avait jeté à plusieurs reprises au miroir sans tain, étaient si expressifs qu'il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte. Il comprit pourquoi Manny lui avait interdit de participer à l'interrogatoire. Vera fit signe à Scotty comme quoi ils devaient ré interroger Timmy. Avant de partir, Scotty croisa Lilly. Il demanda à Nick de l'attendre quelques instants, et se dirigea vers les archives.

- Je suis donc une de tes victimes ! Demanda Lilly avec un petit sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Je sais qui tu es, tu sais ! Je pensais juste que…

- Que ça ne marcherait pas avec toi, la coupa t'il avec son éternel sourire charmeur. J'ai au moins ça à mon actif, j'ai réussi à faire fléchir l'inspecteur Rush !

- Je ne suis pas si froide que ça ! Fit Lilly vexée. C'est ma réputation, ça ?

- Justement, je crois qu'on doit parler… En te voyant avec Kite ce matin, je…

- Oui, c'était stupide ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris hier soir.

- Ce qu'il nous a pris. Je crois que c'est toute cette enquête qui…

- On recommence, donc tout depuis le début. On efface tout et…

Ils se sourirent et se serrèrent la main en se présentant. Mais Scotty retint la main de Lilly dans la sienne. Elle le remarqua et chercha à la dégager. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il savait que Lilly ne le pouvait pas, mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le calmait et l'apaisait. Son sourire avait le don de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Pendant un court instant, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, lui ouvrir son cœur, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la dévisager, espérant qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, mais le simple fait qu'elle le sache le satisferait. Il ne savait pas ce que cela était, mais en peu de temps, elle était devenue comme indispensable. Il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir bien. Lilly, de son côté, n'arrivait pas soutenir le regard du jeune homme. Elle su donc qu'elle était son arme secrète. Son regard. Avec une telle expression dans des yeux, comment résister ? Il le fallait pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. C'était une passade, un béguin qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler, alors elle avait satisfait cette pulsion qui l'avait dirigée pendant plusieurs semaines. En aucun cas, ce n'étaient des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle vive avec ce sentiment de culpabilité envers Kite. Elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce que pensait Scotty, elle devina rien qu'à la façon dont il l'observait qu'il n'arriverait pas à passer outre ce qui était en train de se passer pour lui. Comment lui faire comprendre sans le décevoir, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à éprouver des sentiments pour elle ? Elle prit l'initiative la 1ère, et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve Nick. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder. Lilly fut troublée, et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache à elle.


	21. Chapter 21

- Bon alors Timmy, commença Scotty. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se foute de moi ! Ma patience a ses limites.

- Hey doucement ! Vous m'accusez de quoi là ?

- Ramiro nous a dit que tu étais un type très malin ! Fit Nick. Alors comme ça, c'est lui qui t'as recruté !

- Quoi ? Je…

- Il nous a tout dit, reprit Scotty en comprenant ce que Nick tentait. Ce qu'il a oublié, c'est comment…

- D'accord, j'ai peut-être bossé un peu pour lui, mais je ne savais pas qui c'était ! Vous savez, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant…

- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on se foute de moi ! Tu bosses pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas !

- C'est vrai, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Dixon Marshall me contactait et me donnait les ordres.

- Et ce Dixon ? Demanda Nick, où peut-on le trouver ?

- J'ai juste un téléphone. Je l'appelais, et il me donnait rendez-vous…

- Autrement dit, à part son numéro de téléphone, tu ne sais pas où le trouver ? Fit Scotty.

- Je vois bien que vous ne me croyez pas, mais pourtant c'est vrai.

- Et tu pourrais l'appeler là pour nous ? Demanda Nick.

- Si je l'appelle, il comprendra qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Tu nous mènes en bateau, il n'y a jamais eu d'intermédiaire ! S'exclama Scotty rageusement.

- Demandez à Ramiro, si vous ne me croyez pas !

- Admettons… Ce Dixon ne sait pas que tu t'es fait avoir… Fit Nick. Tu pourrais lui demander comment procéder, suite aux meurtres qu'il y a eu ? Tu as peur de te faire pincer…

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est sur New York, et que là bas, c'était lui mon contact. Mais aussi lorsque j'infiltrais le gang d'Ernesto.

- Bien ! Fit Scotty avec un petit sourire. Tu es décidé à coopérer ?

- J'espère juste que ce petit renseignement ne restera pas…

- Mais c'est que t'es intelligent ! C'est vrai, Ramiro a raison, dit Nick à Scotty. Tu veux passer un marché !

- Je vous aide, c'est logique d'avoir quelque chose en retour non ?

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, lui répondit Nick. Donne-nous son numéro…

- Ou même mieux ! Appelle-le, coupa Scotty.

Timmy prit le portable qu'il lui tendait et composa le numéro. Nick ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il connaissait le numéro de tête. Après quelques sonneries, Timmy se présenta et demanda à Dixon des nouvelles. Comme prévu, il lui confia qu'il avait peur pour lui. Les flics n'allaient pas tarder à deviner ce qui se tramait. La réaction de Dixon l'étonna. Il était paniqué et lui dit que Ramiro était tombé pour une ancienne affaire de meurtre d'une passeuse de drogue. Dixon lui révéla qu'il pensait que les flics n'avaient rien d'autre pour le coffrer. Il lui demanda donc de rester en place et de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Il fallait qu'il continue à être copain avec les autres. Une fois raccroché, Timmy fit le résumé de la conversation. Nick et Scotty se regardèrent. Ils durent admettre que ce Dixon avait raison. Si Timmy disparaissait trop longtemps, cela semblerait louche. Il fallait donc le renvoyer. Ils sortirent de la pièce et racontèrent leur interrogatoire.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Kat. Il faut laisser ce type en liberté !

- Oui, mais si c'est pour attraper plus gros, ça vaut le coup non ? Répondit Nick.

- Tu penses que Kite accepterait ? Demanda Scotty à Lilly.

- Kite ? Fit celle-ci surprise, mais reprenant vite ses esprits, Oui je pense, mais il faut un motif plus que sérieux pour obliger le procureur à relâcher un dealer.

- On ne parle pas de Ramiro, signala Will, mais de Timmy.

- Et alors ? Pour moi c'est pareil ! Et je pense que Kite sera de mon avis.

- Bon très bien, fit Stillman. Lilly et Scotty vous allez demander à Kite la possibilité de relâcher Timmy en expliquant bien le plan.

- Il a demandé une compensation ? S'enquit Kat.

- Justement, il faut qu'on éclaircisse ce point, répondit Scotty. On voulait d'abord savoir si cela pouvait être possible.

Lilly et Kat entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait toujours Timmy et lui demandèrent les conditions qu'il voulait voir pour coopérer. Il leur indiqua qu'il voulait une remise de peine à négocier si jamais il y avait un procès. Lilly hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle allait voir ce que le procureur pouvait lui accepter. Timmy lui demanda de bien considérer son offre. Il ne voulait pas, une fois dehors être une cible facile. Kat lui demanda ironiquement s'il ne voulait pas la protection des témoins tant qu'il y était. Il la fixa et pour toute réponse lui fit un sourire en lui disant que se serait un bon moyen pour qu'il fasse de son mieux pour coopérer. Elles le laissèrent à ses suppositions, mais l'une comme l'autre savait que cette option serait tout de suite écartée.


	22. Chapter 22

Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal se fit dans le silence. Lilly concentrée sur la route, et Scotty occupé à éviter de penser. Elle chercha un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, mais ne trouva rien, donc elle parla de l'enquête. Scotty l'observa étonné, elle évitait la conversation qui devait avoir lieu. Il l'interrompit en lui disant qu'ils allaient dans le bureau de Kite lui demander une faveur, alors si elle agissait comme elle le faisait maintenant, il se douterait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle obtempéra, mais lui demanda d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il sourit en la fixant, elle le regarda quelques secondes. Un klaxon vint brutalement stopper la petite scène. Lilly regarda par la fenêtre, le feu était vert, et la voiture derrière commençait à s'impatienter. Elle reprit ses esprits et démarra, non sans rougir. Si cette voiture ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité, elle aurait sûrement commit une nouvelle bêtise. Elle attendait le bon moment pour lui dire, mais elle savait que d'en parler avant d'aller voir Kite serait une erreur. Une fois arrivés, il la stoppa dans son élan et la remercia. Elle ne répondit pas, il allait continuer, lorsqu'elle l'arrêta. Kite attendait sûrement leur venue, et plus vite ils plaideront la cause de Timmy, mieux il serait disposé.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre visite ? Demanda Kite à Scotty qui entrait dans son bureau. Lilly ? Vous venez avec une escorte maintenant ?

- Très drôle, fit Scotty tendu. Vous savez je n'ai toujours pas digéré…

- On a un problème, intervint Lilly. Ramiro contrôle tout, et malgré le fait qu'il soit en prison… Il…

- Son second contrôle tout à sa place, continua Scotty.

- Et ? Demanda Kite. Puis voyant le regard de Lilly. Non ! Lilly ! Ne me demande pas ça ! Je ne peux pas relâcher ce…

- C'est de Timothy Mc Arthur, qu'il s'agit Kite, répondit Lilly. Nous pensons que Timmy est bien plus impliqué qu'il ne nous le dit.

- Seulement, il souhaite quelques petites compensations, s'il doit nous aider. Fit Scotty.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre, qu'on ne le cite pas comme témoin au procès, et qu'on efface son ardoise suite à son aide. Dit Lilly.

- Et de quel délai disposons-nous ?

- Le plus rapide serait un plus, indiqua Scotty.

- Autrement dit, vous souhaitez vous servir de ce Timmy pour…

- Ca ne nous enchante pas plus que toi, mais on est obligé. Crois-moi, fit Lilly.

- Obligée ! En ce moment tu es obligée de faire beaucoup de choses contre ta…

- Kite ! S'exclama Lilly de façon autoritaire. Alors ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre alternative ? Demanda t'il à Scotty.

- Croyez-moi, c'est vraiment la seule solution. Il faut juste que cela se fasse rapidement. Si Timmy reste encore en état d'arrestation, il perdra la confiance des dealers, qui croiront qu'il les double.

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne vous garantie rien. Le juge en charge de cette affaire est assez réticent face à ces méthodes.

Scotty prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Manny, puis regardant Lilly, il comprit qu'elle souhaitait parler avec Kite. Il s'excusa et sortit du bureau. L'échange de regard entre Lilly et Scotty n'avait pas échappé à Kite.

- Je n'ai senti aucune animosité entre vous ! Pourtant tu me dis le contraire. Fit Kite.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas encore recommencer !

- Si j'ai commencé, c'est qu'il y a une raison !

Lilly s'approcha de Kite et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

- J'adore ça ! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu adores…

- Quand t'es jaloux ! Ca me plait, car comme ça je sais que je compte pour toi !

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je devrais être jaloux ? Demanda t'il en écartant les bras de la jeune femme.

- Je…

- Non parce que s'il y en a une, dis-le-moi. Ne me le cache pas !

- Kite, commença Lilly en fuyant son regard. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Lil, je te sens distante ces temps-ci. Tu as l'air absent, et quand je te demande ce qui ne va pas, tu ne me parles pas. Alors, soit tu as quelque chose à me cacher, ou soit il y a un réel problème que je ne vois pas. Laquelle de ces solutions est-ce ?

- Kite… Je… Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, se reprit-elle.

- Et bien, quand ?

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille… On a un suspect à relâcher je te signale.

- Ok, vas-y.

Lilly s'approcha de Kite et l'embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle essaya de retenir les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais elle était arrivée à un point où elle se posait des questions, sur elle, sur eux. Le problème était sûrement simple, mais elle ne trouvait pas la solution. De son côté, Kite essaya d'analyser la situation. Il était sûr qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il pouvait voir son côté fuyant. Et c'est là qu'il se rappela de quelque chose. Il savait que le fait qu'elle crie haut et fort qu'elle trouvait son co-équipier exaspérant et qu'elle était obligée de le supporter ne lui ressemblait pas. Au mieux elle aurait mis les points sur les I et les barres sur les T, mais elle n'aurait jamais montré ouvertement qu'elle le détestait. Il l'éloigna de lui, la regarda et lui dit de son air le plus sérieux en la dévisageant :

- Ne le fais pas attendre, si tu ne veux pas que vous vous étripiez.

- Qui ? Fit-elle abasourdie.

- Tu sais de qui je parle… Lui dit-il avec un air plus que sérieux.

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Elle sortit du bureau se retourna, mais il referma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en cherchant Scotty du regard. Il devait déjà l'attendre dans la voiture.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon. Concernant ta frustration, BB, je vais voir ce que je peux faire :p

Une suite ^^

* * *

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Lilly repensait à sa conversation avec Kite. Se pouvait-il qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Elle essaya de se concentrer. Scotty remarqua l'état de la jeune femme et su que ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander si elle allait bien. Voyant qu'elle évitait de lui parler, il comprit que c'était suite à sa discussion avec Kite qu'elle était dans cet état. Il fit quelque chose qu'il crut bien, mais qu'il regretta par la suite. Il gara la voiture et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- On ne peut pas bosser comme ça ! Lui indiqua t'il. Il faut qu'on ait confiance et que cela se voit. Donc dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

- Il n'y a rien, je réfléchis à l'enquête. Fit-elle le plus calmement possible.

- Je sais bien que cela ne me regarde pas, mais que t'as dit Kite pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Oui, tu as raison, ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit-elle nerveusement.

- Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que si !

- Fin de la conversation ! S'énerva Lilly. Tu veux que je te dise, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour bien t'entendre avec les gens ! Tu es tout le temps en train de parler de toi, tu…

- Ah oui ? Et quand t'aurais-je parlé de moi ?

- Tu t'efforces à ce qu'on s'occupe de toi ! Dès que l'attention n'est plus sur ta petite personne, il faut que…

- Je n'ai jamais demandé que tu m'aides ! Dit-il, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Ce qui s'est passé, on en est tous les 2 responsables ! Ne rejette pas tout sur moi, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai obligé à venir chez moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai apporté de quoi manger, excuse que tu as trouvé pour te sentir moins coupable. Ce n'est pas moi qui te force à mentir à Kite. Et ce n'est pas moi qui refuse de voir que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'on a fait une bêtise ! Je le sais pertinemment ! Mais tu te voiles aussi la face ! Tu crois pouvoir supporter cette enquête seul, sans aide. Tu as décliné la mienne. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi, et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. On fait équipe, et si comme tu le dis il n'y a pas de confiance entre nous, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. Remets-toi aussi en question Scotty ! Dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai joué le rôle de méchant dans l'histoire. Et ce qu'il y a entre Kite et moi ne te regarde en aucune manière. Ce sont mes affaires.

- Désolé de te dire que se sont aussi les miennes depuis qu'on a… S'il l'apprend… Je bosse moi aussi en partenariat avec le procureur…

Ils se jaugèrent encore pendant quelques instants. Ils attendaient tous les 2 de voir lequel baisserait le regard en 1er. Voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et lentement il essaya de la rassurer.

- Je suis désolé de l'ampleur que prend cette histoire. Et je suis sincère quand je te dis ça. Mais… Ce qui s'est passé, on ne l'a pas contrôlé, car on ne le voulait pas. A croire qu'on en avait besoin tous les 2. On savait que c'était mal, et que les problèmes arriveraient par la suite, mais ça ne nous a pas arrêté car… Lilly se serait mentir que de dire qu'on regrette. Moi en tout cas, je ne regrette pas, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Et je ne regrette pas ça.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Lilly n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas. Avec ses mains elle essaya de le repousser. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire, c'est qu'il l'attire encore plus contre lui. Alors elle se laissa aller et répondit au baiser qu'il lui volait. Et toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti la dernière fois revinrent, elle comprit alors ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils en avaient eu besoin tous les 2, et il ne fallait pas chercher d'explications plausibles, car il n'y en avait pas, chose que Kite ne comprendrait jamais. Il mit fin à leur étreinte et reprit sa place. Avant de démarrer la voiture, il justifia son geste.

- Là, on peut dire qu'on a parlé, et qu'on a mis les choses au clair. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qui nous a poussé à perdre le contrôle de la situation, je pense qu'on bossera bien. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu retiennes : je ne regrette pas ! Et je pense que toi aussi tu ne regrettes pas.


	24. Chapter 24

Une fois de retour au central, Lilly se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Kat la suivit, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Oui et non !

- Qu'a t'il encore fait ? Devina Kat.

- Kite a accepté, fit Lilly en changeant de sujet.

- Il a accepté, et tu fais cette tête parce que…

- On a du boulot qui nous attend ! Coupa Lilly.

- Ok, je vais lui parler…

- Non !

- Pourtant il le faut bien, car si vous ne réussissez pas à vous entendre, l'enquête promet donc.

- Je mets ça de côté, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que j'aurais à dire à Valens, je le lui dirais… Mais après ! Je suis professionnelle.

Elle s'éloigna avec sa tasse de café et s'assit à son bureau. Kat resta quelques instants seule. Elle sourit, elle commençait à voir clair dans ce qui se passait. Elle ne pensait pas que Lilly aurait pu être si facilement impressionnée par son ancien co-équipier. Elle décida de ne pas écouter Lilly, elle irait demander des explications à Scotty, puisque Lilly ne lui en donnait pas. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers les bureaux, où tout le monde parlait de l'enquête.

- Il faut peut-être voir comment Timmy procédera ? Demanda Nick. Car, franchement je ne le sens pas.

- Je vais m'assurer personnellement que Timmy soit coopératif, lui répondit Scotty.

- Comme un indic ? Proposa Will.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Fit Scotty en souriant.

- Un indic ? Et qui nous dit, qu'il ne profitera pas de notre quasi confiance pour nous doubler ? S'enquit Lilly.

- Ca, on n'en sait rien. Répondit Stillman, mais tout dépend de ce que Kite va réussir à obtenir.

- En tout cas, je pense qu'on va devoir se préparer à une planque. Intervint Manny.

- Une planque ! S'exclama Scotty. Un boulot pour nous, n'est-ce pas Miller ?

- Une planque ? Comme au bon vieux temps ! Répondit Kat en souriant. Toujours prête !

- Je le savais ! Fit Scotty en souriant. Ca te manque ?

- Un peu, je l'avoue. Mais si vous voulez le faire à ma place, je ne me vexerais pas promis. Dit-elle aux autres.

- Il s'agit de faire le poireau pendant des heures en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose ? S'enquit Nick. Faut voir…

- De toute façon, il nous faut 2 équipes. Répondit Manny. Une sur le terrain, et une autre ici, prête à intervenir.

- Des volontaires ? Demanda Stillman.

Cette phrase eut son petit effet, puisque Nick acquiesça en lançant un regard à Will. Stillman le remarquant demanda à Lilly si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle lui répondit que non, en justifiant que la tête de Vera finissait de la convaincre de lui laisser sa place. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire de satisfaction et lui promit de lui renvoyer la pareille.

Le verdict tomba 2 heures plus tard, Kite avait fait le déplacement pour donner la réponse du procureur. Ce dernier avait accepté à condition d'être tenu informé de la moindre petite progression. Cette histoire de guerre des gangs l'énervait. Kite prit Lilly à part et lui demanda si elle avait l'intention de participer activement à l'enquête. Elle le rassura en disant qu'elle ne prenait pas part aux planques, mais qu'elle se contenterait des interrogatoires. Rassuré, il sourit. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans les équipes d'interventions. Son sentiment de crainte était augmenté, sachant que Scotty y participait, il savait qu'il était un très bon flic, mais ses méthodes ne plaisaient pas. Le procureur voyait d'un mauvais œil les différentes alliances qu'il avait créé avec les chefs de gangs. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait toujours avoir confiance en lui. Donc sachant que Lilly évitait d'y participer le rassurait. Il l'invita le soir même à dîner, il voulait se faire pardonner son attitude du matin. Elle accepta, et lui demanda de l'attendre patiemment avec un petit clin d'œil qu'il saisit.

Les équipes avaient été définies, Scotty et Kat se retrouvaient ensemble, Will et Nick restaient au central. Lilly quant à elle restait disponible tout comme Manny et Stillman pour les éventuels interrogatoires. Le reste de la journée se passa donc à établir le plan. Scotty et Manny briefèrent Timmy sur ce qu'il aurait à faire. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Marco pour savoir si malgré la mort d'Ernesto leur marché tenait toujours. Si Marco faisait le difficile, il fallait que Timmy le fasse changer d'avis. C'est ainsi que le soir venu, Scotty et Kat étaient garés 2 rues plus loin du repère de Marco, et qu'ils attendaient le signal de Timmy. Kat en profita pour savoir si le courant passait un peu mieux entre Lilly et lui.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas trop le moment d'en parler. Lui répondit Scotty.

- On a je pense 2 ou 3 heures à perdre, alors, c'est un moment qu'on doit passer, alors passons-le !

- Je ne sais pas ce que Lilly y'a raconté, mais sache que nous restons concentrés sur l'enquête.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais pour impressionner Lilly, il en faut beaucoup. Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à l'impressionner. Alors…

- Alors, tu te fais des idées ! Fit-il embarrassé.

- Et pourquoi, ça t'embarrasse de m'en parler ?

- Mais je ne suis pas…

- A d'autres! T'oublies que je te connais ! Tu n'es vraiment pas du genre à te laisser impressionner toi aussi. Alors…

- Alors on est d'accord. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, mais si ça ne concerne pas l'enquête, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que je pense de Lilly.

- Donc tu as des choses à dire sur elle ? Questionna Kat.

- Je…

Il fut interrompu par un bip. Il vit que Timmy avait branché l'émetteur qu'il avait sur lui. Soulagé, il le signala à Kat, qui comprit qu'il mettait fin à leur conversation avec un petit soulagement. Elle ne pu réprimer un petit sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre. Le fait qu'ils lui disent tous les 2 qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, et qu'ils préféraient faire passer l'enquête avant leur entente, était louche. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait la vérité. Pourquoi serait-il troublé, s'il ne tentait pas de la cacher ? Scotty remercia les stups de leur avoir fourni le nécessaire. Il se rappela les fois où il priait pour que Ramiro ne découvre pas les micro. Avec un sourire satisfait il regarda Kat.

- Oui, moi aussi Scotty ça me rappelle pleins de souvenirs. Conclu t'elle avant de laisser la parole à Timmy.


	25. Chapter 25

Et une petite suite ^^

* * *

- Hey Marco ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles depuis longtemps, mais j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je la joue discret, depuis que…

- T'as parlé aux flics ?

- Non, je te dis la vérité. Je suis resté sagement à attendre que ça se calme un peu.

- Et bien, pour ta gouverne, ça ne se calme pas, vu qu'il y a eu un assassinat…

- Oui je sais. Je suis peut-être resté à l'ombre, mais pas totalement déconnecté de la vie.

- Pourquoi revenir juste à ce moment ? Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Les flics ou même les autres s'en foutent royalement de toi.

- Tu sais, ce type… Ramiro. J'en ai entendu parlé. Ernesto m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit de me méfier de lui. Et à mon avis…

- Ernesto t'a parlé de ce type ? Fit Marco incrédule. Non, là tu me fais marcher. Comment pourrait-il t'en parler, alors que tu n'es qu'un…

- Un employé… C'est ça que tu veux dire ? Au risque de t'étonner, Ernesto m'avait promu au rang de revendeur attitré. C'est à moi qu'il confiait en 1er la marchandise, pour que je la revende.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ne m'en a t'il pas parlé ?

- Ce Ramiro… Il se méfiait de lui. Il voulait que je fasse mon enquête sur lui.

- C'est bizarre que tu dises ça, car il me l'a demandé aussi. Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi là ?

- Tu mets en doute la parole d'Ernesto ?

- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas grave vu qu'il est mort ! Tu sais très bien que je ne voyais pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il t'accorde pleine confiance.

- Oui, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas trop, mais on a un point commun : on veut tous les 2 coincer ce type ! Je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute bien qu'il n'est pas étranger à tout ça !

- Ah oui et comment sais-tu ça ?

Timmy ne trouva rien à dire. Il venait de commettre une bourde. Marco est le bras droit d'Ernesto, alors forcément tout ce qu'il se passait, il le savait aussi. Il chercha une parade et la trouva.

- Ernesto ne pouvait pas t'en parler. Je peux te le dire maintenant, mais il m'avait demandé de… Il m'avait chargé de me rencarder sur lui. Il vient d'arriver et tout de suite, tout change. L'ordre au sein des gangs a changé.

- T'es en train de dire que ce Ramiro est responsable de la mort d'Ernesto et du chef des Blacks Angels !

- Je dis ça, mais… Ernesto, peut-être mais pour l'autre…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire…

Marco fut interrompu par son portable. Il demanda à Timmy de le laisser et répondit à l'appel.

Timmy sortit, et soupira. Ce boulot n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Mais si cela lui permettait de diminuer sa peine, il allait continuer sans rechigner. Un peu plus loin, Scotty et Kat attendaient l'appel de Timmy, mais ils savaient qu'il avait raté. Scotty tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas dès leur 1ère discussion que Marco ferait confiance à Timmy. Il fallait qu'il la gagne cette confiance. Ils retournèrent au central et firent leur rapport en attendant l'appel de Timmy qui tardait. Kite qui était là s'en prit tout de suite à Scotty. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Un gars comme Timmy se fout de tout, alors pour ce qui est de doubler les flics, il devait être fort. Scotty s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Manny l'en dissuada. A la place, ce dernier demanda à Kite si le procureur était de leur côté ? Ce à quoi Kite répondit qu'avec le fiasco de cet essai, il n'en était pas sûr. Lilly assistait impuissante à tout ça. Elle sentit que Scotty tenait tant bien que mal, car elle était présente. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle chercha à détourner le sien. Elle s'approcha de Kat et jeta un coup d'œil à son rapport.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Demanda Scotty à Manny. On laisse tomber ! Cette pourriture de Ramiro s'en sort comme si de rien n'était !

- C'est par désir de vengeance que vous souhaitez continuer ? Interrogea Kite.

- Non ! Mon métier est d'arrêter les criminels ! Je croyais que c'était aussi le vôtre ! Répondit Scotty calmement.

- Pas si pour ça, il faut qu'il y ait un carnage !

- Et alors ! Ces criminels méritent peut-être ce qu'il leur arrive après tout ! On ne peut pas tous les coffrer, sinon ce serait l'anarchie dans les prisons.

- Kite attends ! Interrompit Lilly.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît ! La criminelle n'a pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Répondit Kite.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ai-je participé à cette enquête ? S'indigna Kat.

- Kite, fit Lilly. Ecoute-moi. Toutes les guerres ne se sont pas gagnées en une seule bataille. Celle-là est très compliquée, et pour arriver à la vaincre, et bien il faut du temps. Tu croyais vraiment que Timmy allait gagner la confiance de Marco en une seule fois ?

- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, intervint Stillman qui jusqu'ici s'était tut. Mais Lilly a raison. Cette opération peut prendre beaucoup de temps, dîtes-le au procureur. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, si au bout du compte 2 des plus gros bonnets de la drogue tombent.

Kite fut obligé d'admettre qu'ils avaient tous raison. Il ignora le regard arrogant de Scotty, et promit qu'il ferait son possible pour convaincre le procureur. Il s'éloigna pour passer l'appel.


	26. Chapter 26

ET bien voici une suite qui va en frustrer plus d'une :p

* * *

Scotty suivit Lilly qui était allée chercher une tasse de café. Elle tendit la cafetière au jeune homme qui déclina son offre.

- Merci Lilly. Je sais que…

- Plus jamais !

- Quoi ? Fit-il surprit.

- Je lui parlerai aussi, mais plus jamais vous me mêlez à vos désaccords ! C'est compris ?

- Attends Lil ! Tu le défends ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire Scotty ? Ce qu'il y a entre Kite et moi ne te regarde pas, et ce même si tu me dis et répètes que tu ne regrettes pas ! Alors dorénavant, si jamais vous deviez encore vous chamailler sur la tournure que prend cette affaire, ne le faîtes pas devant moi !

- Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?

- Parce que je… Parce que j'en ai marre de faire comme si de rien n'était ! J'ai enfin compris ce que tu étais réellement ! Et tu t'es bien défini l'autre jour ! Oui c'est ça, tu te sers des gens. Et tu t'es servi de moi ! Alors ne viens plus me demander de t'aider, je ne le ferais plus. Vas chercher une autre victime pour ça !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. C'est déjà pas mal, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

- C'est ça ta réponse à…

- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît ! Franchement tu veux que je te dise, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de rouvrir cette enquête ! Si c'est pour être remerciée comme tu le fais…

- Dis-donc, je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est toi qui est allée fouiller dans les archives, c'est toi qui m'a convaincu de le faire, et c'est toi qui est venue me chercher chez moi…

- Et voilà… Encore ton éternelle litanie. C'est dingue que tu oses encore me dire que c'est de ma faute !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Lilly ! Si j'avais su ce que cette situation aurait généré, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire. Tu peux m'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est ton droit, mais n'oublie pas que nous étions tous les 2. Ce n'est pas juste toi, ou juste moi. C'est toi et moi ! On est tous les 2 responsables.

Il s'en alla, la laissant interdite. Il faudrait qu'elle puise du courage pour continuer cette enquête.

Elle n'entendit pas Kat s'approcher et lorsqu'elle vit une main prendre la cafetière elle sursauta.

- S'il te plaît Scotty laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !

- Il t'obsède à ce point ? Fit Kat avec humour.

- Kat ! Je… Commença Lilly en reprenant ses esprits et en secouant la tête pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Lilly ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Kat inquiète.

- Oui, ça va… Juste que…

- Lil, un conseil. La prochaine fois que vous devrez sortir tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur, faites-le en privé. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un endroit tout public ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais garder un secret. Et puis…

- Merci Kat. Fit Lilly penaude et honteuse. Tu as assisté à tout ?

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Toi, Lilly Rush qui a craqué comme une midinette pour les beaux yeux de Valens ! Continua Kat pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Kat s'il te plaît, hésita Lilly. Je…

- Il te fait de l'effet ? Je me trompe ?

- Il m'horripile !

- Synonyme de : j'ai craqué pour lui, mais je ne veux pas l'admettre !

- De toute façon, je suis avec Kite, et ça, ça ne changera pas !

- Et Scotty, qu'en dit-il ? Demanda Kat en relevant avec quelle subtilité Lilly avait esquivé la question.

- Rien, car c'est ma décision, et il devra faire avec. Alors…

- Et toi ? Comment tu le prends ? Si tu trouves la réponse à cette question tu pourras continuer, mais…

- Kat…

La jeune femme était déjà repartie laissant Lilly avec ses questions. Elle reposa la tasse sur l'égouttoir après l'avoir nettoyée et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle voit Kite. Celui-ci l'attendait près des ascenseurs. Lilly eut un mouvement d'hésitation, puis s'avança vers lui.

- Et si on allait manger ? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire et sur un ton enjoué.

- Tu veux manger maintenant ? Il n'est que… Il regarda sa montre. Ah oui déjà ! Oui je pense qu'à 20h tu es en droit d'avoir faim. Continua t'il en riant.

- Chinois ? Ou Pizza ?

- Tout ce qui te fais envie, me va.

- Alors on y va ! Dit-elle.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et ils montèrent dans l'appareil avec d'autres personnes. Scotty entra à son tour accompagné de Vera.

- T'es sûre que ça va Lilly ? Demanda Nick. Il n'est que 20h et tu pars déjà !

- Tu sais, ça m'arrive d'avoir faim ! Lança la jeune femme en évitant le regard de Scotty.

- Oui, et il vaut mieux éviter de sauter des repas… Commença Scotty avec malice. Moi ça a tendance à me rendre de mauvaise humeur. Mais bon, un hamburger ça te dit ? Demanda t'il à Vera. J'ai un bon qui me reste d'un repas que j'avais rapporté chez moi… Fit-il en regardant avec insistance Lilly. Un hamburger acheté, un gratuit.

- Et bien bon appétit, répondit-elle sèchement.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle en sortit accompagnée de Kite. Quoique troublée, elle essaya de ne pas le montrer. Mais elle savait pertinemment que Scotty en avait fait exprès de faire toutes ces allusions. Elle aurait pu parier qu'à cet instant précis, il la regardait s'éloigner. Avec un soupir de satisfaction elle se rapprocha de Kite et lui demanda de se dépêcher. Nick observait avec amusement Scotty. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'une façon très précise qu'il avait deviné ses intentions.

- Alors là, mon pote, même pas en rêves ! Si tu voulais impressionner Lilly, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il fallait t'y prendre !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Fit Scotty innocemment.

- Je suis flic aussi ! Et vu comment tu la regardes, elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. Mais c'est beaucoup trop tard pour que tu espères quoique se soit avec elle. Et puis Kite… C'est du sérieux leur histoire.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu t'imagines pleins de choses ! Elle n'est pas du tout le genre de filles que…

- Que tu dragues ! Ta réputation, à mon avis elle la connaît. Et à mon avis, c'est pour ça que ça ne marchera jamais !

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle d'elle, vu que… Kite et elle c'est du sérieux.


	27. Chapter 27

Petit chapitre de transition, mais qui a son importance tout de ême ...

* * *

Lilly et Kite dînèrent dans une pizzeria.

- Au fait, je n'en t'ai pas parlé plus tôt, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Dit Kite.

- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- La sœur d'un de mes collègues vend sa maison, et il m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé.

- Intéressé ? Et pourquoi le serais-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que je ne m'engageais pas assez ?

- Tu… Et tu comptais m'en parler une fois que tu l'aurais acheté ? Répondit Lilly stupéfaite.

- Le fait que je t'en parle maintenant est preuve de mon intention de…

- Et qui te dis que je veux vendre ma maison ?

- Lilly… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Qu'on franchisse une nouvelle étape !

- Kite…

- Lilly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Rien…

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche en ce moment ?

- Il n'y a rien !

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non… Kite, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Fit-elle nerveusement.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, c'est tout !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Répondit-il sceptique.

- Kite !

- Tu vois, je voulais vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement. Je pensais réellement que c'était ce que tu voulais, mais là je ne te suis plus !

- Je suis fatiguée ! Réellement ! C'est juste que…

- Tu ne m'aimes plus !

Lilly resta silencieuse, regardant Kite. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence à se regarder.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on s'accorde du temps. Lui fit-il.

- Kite !

Lilly rentra chez elle ce soir-là, et une fois la porte refermée, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne vit qu'un responsable à tout ça. Elle s'apprêta à composer son numéro, mais s'arrêta. Il lui avait gâché sa vie. Ce béguin lui gâchait la vie. Elle aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière, tant voulu que toute cette histoire de guerre de gangs n'existe pas. Tant voulu ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Alors, elle choisit l'option qui lui semblait la meilleure. Le détester, et le lui montrer. Fini les regards compatissants, elle serait dorénavant froide et distante, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Scotty, quant à lui avait pris une décision. Même s'il savait que cela prendrait du temps, il décida de faire en sorte que Lilly comprenne. Depuis Elisa, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Lilly avait le don de le calmer, et de l'avoir vu partir avec Kite avait fini de le persuader. Il commençait à éprouver quelque chose pour elle. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, était qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il fallait juste qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait. Car sans ça, il serait toujours au même point. Ce serait une tâche difficile, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu laissait 2 options. Soit elle était réellement sincère, et là il l'écouterait et la laisserait tranquille. Soit elle refusait de voir une vérité. Mais ces 2 hypothèses devaient être vérifiées. Il devait avoir une tête comique car Nick le dévisageait étrangement. Il s'excusa et dit qu'il craignait que Timmy ne respecte pas leur marché, ce qui était vrai. Vera sourit, et lui demanda d'être un peu plus confiant. S'il partait déjà perdant, c'est sûr que Timmy le verrait.


	28. Chapter 28

Tout de suite les grands mots ma chère Fan number one lol. On ne peut pas le déteter, c'est impossible, mais me demande pas pourquoi, Lilly a envie mdr :p

* * *

3 mois se déroulèrent. Timmy avait montré qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et continuait son infiltration. 2 fois par semaine, il faisait son rapport aux stups. Stillman suivait l'affaire de loin, préférant que son équipe s'occupe de la criminelle. Ce qui avait satisfait Lilly, elle n'avait pas eu à faire des efforts pour supporter Scotty, puisqu'elle le croisait que très peu. Elle voyait Kite régulièrement, mais en tant qu'amis, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer, étant allé jusqu'au bout de leur relation. D'ailleurs Kite n'avait pas été dupe, et avait avoué à Lilly qu'il pensait que l'arrivée de Scotty n'était pas étrangère à ce changement. La jeune femme n'avait pas répliqué, se contentant de dire que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ce qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'avouer. Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle mentait à Kite, mais qu'elle se mentait aussi. Même si elle avait réussi à mettre de la distance avec Scotty, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal, ce que Kite voyait.

Un matin, Lilly sortit de chez elle précipitamment, sa voiture en panne elle prenait le métro. Au même moment son portable sonna, elle décrocha.

- Kat, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, je veux juste savoir où tu es. On a une scène de crime à quelques rues de chez toi, donc…

- Bien, justement j'allais prendre le métro. Je t'attends.

15 minutes plus tard, elle arrivèrent sur les lieux, un café dans les mains. Une équipe de la police scientifique quadrillait déjà la scène de crime. Elles virent Stillman et Manny et se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Que se passe t'il ? Il y a du nouveau ? Demanda Kat.

- Oui, on nous a signalé un meurtre. Indiqua Stillman.

- Et les stups sont sur le coup ? Demanda Lilly.

- Le chef d'un 3ème gang a été abattu. Signala Manny.

- Et vous croyez que ce meurtre est lié à… Commença Kat.

- On pense, oui. Fit Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Lilly en ignorant le jeune homme.

- Ethan Prinxton, lui répondit Scotty. Le chef des Eagles.

- As-tu parlé à Timmy ? Lui demanda Manny.

- Non, répondeur.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Dit Manny.

- Attends, Timmy est réglo avec nous. Ils nous dit…

- Ce que tu veux entendre ! Coupa Lilly. Ca fait 3 mois qu'il est infiltré, et toujours pas de…

- Une infiltration peut prendre énormément de temps ! Je…

- Tu es flic, Scotty ! Remarqua Lilly. Timmy est un type qui devrait être en prison. A mon avis, il se fout de nous. Il se couvre.

- De quoi ? Ton copain a signé l'accord, je te signale.

Lilly n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le médecin légiste arriva et donna son verdict à Stillman. Elle put entendre qu'il y avait 2 victimes. Elle demanda qui était l'autre et étouffa un petit cri. La 2ème victime était un petit garçon de 5 ans, tué de 5 coups de couteau dans le ventre. Après avoir écouté les conclusions du légiste et du chef de la police scientifique, ils entrèrent. Lilly et Kat virent une femme qui était assise dans un coin, les genoux recroquevillés contre elle, ses bras les entourant. Lilly s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour, Lilly Rush, police criminelle. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

- C'est… C'est mon fils ! Dit la jeune femme en pleurant. Il… Il l'a tué. Ramiro a tué mon fils.

- Ramiro ?

- Mon ex. Il a envoyé un de ces hommes pour éliminer mon nouveau copain… Et…

- Doucement…

- Erin, je m'appelle Erin.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous…

- Non… Il ne doit pas savoir que Stephen est mort. Il ne doit pas savoir que son fils est mort.

- Son fils ! Erin, vous allez devoir me parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle l'aida à se lever, et la conduisit vers l'extérieur. Scotty se dirigea vers elle. Erin monta dans une voiture et Lilly donna les indications au chauffeur. Il l'accompagnait au commissariat. Scotty lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je dois l'interroger. Lui répondit-elle. Elle est le témoin principal, elle a vu…

- Membre d'un gang ?

- Non. Ex-copine de Ramiro, et Stephen est leur fils.

- Quoi ? Je viens avec toi ! Dit-il de façon à ce qu'elle ne réplique pas.

- Pour quoi faire ? Ramiro est en prison et…

- Et la 2ème victime n'est autre que le chef des Eagles. Comment s'est-il retrouvé avec la copine de Ramiro ?

- Scotty, Erin est sous le choc, son fils a été tué sous ses yeux. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu viennes l'interroger sur Ramiro.

- Et c'est certainement le meilleur moment pour le faire !

- Le meilleur moment ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un compte personnel à régler avec Ramiro, que tu dois te permettre d'agir à ta guise !

- La guerre des gangs n'est pas une histoire personnelle Lilly.

- C'est donc ça… Tu es tellement obsédé par cette guerre que tu en oublies ce qu'il y a autour.

- Ce qu'il y a autour ! Autour de quoi ?

- Autour de toi !

Elle monta dans la voiture à l'avant et demanda au conducteur de les emmener au commissariat. Elle se retourna vers Erin et lui assura que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en elle. Kat surprit Scotty, qui était resté étonné par ce que Lilly venait de lui dire. Encore une fois, elle lui reprochait de ne s'occuper que de lui. Il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire en l'accusant de la sorte. Kat répéta donc une 2ème fois sa question.

- Allo ? T'es là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je te demandais donc si par hasard, tu voulais que je te dépose au central, vu que Lilly ne t'a pas attendu ?

- Je ne devais pas l'accompagner. Mais si tu me proposes de te suivre, je te suis.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Kat mit le contact et démarra.

- Maintenant, vous ne vous cachez même plus lorsque vous vous querellez ! Fit Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ? Qui se querelle avec qui ? Demanda Scotty gêné. Personne !

- Ecoute, je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'ici, mais je sais…

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Lilly. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais ne m'a pas contredit. Elle ne m'a même pas répondu, me laissant donc deviner. Et elle n'a pas nié.

- Elle n'a pas nié quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Joue pas à ça avec moi Scotty ! Tu peux berner qui tu veux, mais pas moi !

- Il n'y a rien, et il ne s'est rien passé !

- Oui, peut-être depuis le jour où vous vous êtes disputés dans la cuisine du commissariat. Mais pour se disputer, il faut qu'il y ait un problème, non ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Scotty éberlué. Elle…

- Ne m'a rien dit du tout, mais il faut que tu saches aussi que le central est un lieu public… Donc un endroit où il y a du passage…

- Tu nous as entendu ?

- Oui ! Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être indiscrète.

- Je…

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

- Rien ! Je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Tu es… Tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle ?

Il ne répondit pas. Kat répéta sa question. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, elle hocha la tête.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait depuis… Enfin…

- Elisa ?

- Oui. Je pense que je me suis construit un blindage quand elle s'est suicidée, mais…

- Ta carapace a fondu lorsque t'as rencontré Lilly, c'est ça ?

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Kat comprit que le sujet était clos. Elle lui dit qu'il faudrait quand même qu'ils clarifient la situation tous les 2. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Scotty fut surprit quand elle lui annonça que Lilly et Kite avaient rompu. Il se demanda donc pourquoi elle était distante avec lui ?


	29. Chapter 29

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Et n'hésitez pas avec les reviews ;-)

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lilly était arrivée au central. Vera et Jeffries l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Erin avait été conduite dans une pièce. Lilly lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, et demanda à Will s'il voulait se joindre à elle ? Il acquiesça et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce, elle lui résuma la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Erin, fit Lilly une fois assise en face de la jeune femme. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité, mais il faut que nous sachions réellement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je… Tout s'est passé si vite. Je devais conduire Stephen à l'école, il me faisait voir un dessin, et… Sa voit vacilla sous l'émotion et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Je voudrais… Voir mon fils, s'il vous plaît ! Fit-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Je sais, répondit Will en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Pour le moment, il faut que vous répondiez à certaines questions, pour qu'on puisse savoir qui a commis ces meurtres.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est Ramiro ! S'écria Erin de rage ! C'est lui ! Tout ça c'est à cause de lui !

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas possible, lui dit Lilly. Ramiro est en prison. Dites-nous comment cela s'est passé ?

- Stan était là ce matin, mais Ethan lui a dit de partir.

- Stan ?

- Le frère d'Ethan.

- Et qui était Ethan ? Demanda Will.

- Nous étions… Amants.

- Amants ! Répéta Lilly. Peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre Ramiro l'a appris…

- Tu crois vraiment que cela est possible ? Il est en prison !

- Oui, mais il a le bras long… J'ai réagis comme toi, quand Scotty en a parlé, mais…

- Attendez… Stan a parlé de quelqu'un qui devait passer chez lui. Et à peine 5 minutes après son départ…

- Et où pouvons-nous trouver ce Stan ? Demanda Will.

Erin donna l'adresse, et demanda si elle pouvait voir son fils. Lilly accepta de la conduire à l'hôpital. Quand elles passèrent dans le bureau central, elles croisèrent Kat et Scotty. Kat en profita pour demander à Lilly où elles allaient ? Elle lui résuma donc ce qu'ils avaient appris et lui demanda de voir Ramiro. Kat la laissa partir, et s'approcha de Scotty.

- Et si on allait voir Ramiro pour savoir comment il trouve son nouvel appartement ? Demanda t'elle.

- C'est Lilly qui t'as demandé de me surveiller ? Répondit-il.

- Alors, tu prends racine ? Fit-elle en ne relevant pas l'allusion.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence. Scotty réfléchissant à comment il ferait avec Ramiro. C'était un moment qu'il attendait. Depuis qu'il avait été arrêté, on ne lui avait pas laissé le droit de l'interroger. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir face à lui. Une fois arrivés, un garde les plaça dans une pièce, et ils attendirent que Ramiro arrive.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'ils te laisseraient m'interroger, je crois que j'aurais rigolé. Mais là…

- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, interrompit Kat.

- Ah oui ! Et lesquelles ?

- Le chef des Eagles a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Commença Scotty. Et…

- Et, vous vous demandez si j'y suis pour quelque chose ? Je pense qu'avec ça, je n'irais pas très loin, fit-il en montrant ses menottes.

- Oui, mais le téléphone existe… Répondit Kat.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux organiser un meurtre ici ? Les gardiens nous surveillent…

- Oui, mais là, tu es personnellement concerné… Erin, la copine d'Ethan, qui est-elle ? Que représente t'elle pour toi ?

- Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu le sais déjà non ? Alors ne me prends pas de haut s'il te plaît ?

- Ecoutez Ramiro, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire et…

- Il faudrait savoir, vous m'accusez ou pas, mais…

- Ramiro, il faut vraiment qu'on sache si tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- Et pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu es convaincu de ma responsabilité ?

- Il n'y a pas qu'Ethan qui est mort ! Fit Kat en fixant Ramiro fermement.

Il regarda tour à tour les 2 inspecteurs, et voyant leur expression, il refusa de croire ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Son regard se brouilla et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Scotty saisit la balle au bond.

- Ca fait mal, hein ? Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher !

- J'ai toujours su qu'Anna et toi vous étiez plus que…

- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! Répondit Scotty.

- Ca vous amuse ! Fit Ramiro. Mais je ne marche pas ! Comment pouvez-vous vous servir d'un enfant pour me coincer ?

- Parce que c'est vrai ! S'exclama Kat. Le type qui a descendu Ethan a aussi…

- Et vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais buté le mec de mon ex ? La mère de mon fils ?

- Alors là, tu me touches tu sais. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de sentiments !

- Et oui, il n'y a pas que toi qui est doué au jeu du mensonge ! Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ce mec !

- Je t'aurais un jour ! Fit Scotty en se levant et en s'approchant de Ramiro. Je te coincerais, et j'assisterais au spectacle que sera ton procès. Tu paieras pour tout ça !

- Je te signale que tu y as goûté tout comme moi à ça. Ne me dis pas que…

- Je faisais mon job ! J'infiltrais ton réseau, et toi tu as tué Anna ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a éventré, mais tu y as participé en lui confisquant son passeport, en la laissant seule livrée à elle-même !

- Et Elisa, c'est ça ? Elle en pensait quoi de tout ça ? Elle savait que tu craquais pour une autre ? C'est pour ça, que pour te fuir, elle n'a pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de mourir…

A ces mots, Scotty perdit son calme et se rua sur Ramiro. Kat ne put s'interposer à temps, et elle ne put que retenir le jeune homme par la manche. Elle lâcha prise lorsque les gardes rentrèrent dans la pièce et les séparèrent. Elle se posta devant lui et tenta de le calmer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, même lorsqu'Elisa est morte, elle travaillait déjà à la crim, elle avait perdu contact avec lui. Une fois dehors, Scotty donna un coup de pied rageur dans la roue de la voiture. Il monta à l'intérieur et attendit que Kat démarre.


	30. Chapter 30

Kat avait demandé à Scotty de l'attendre. Elle parlait avec un garde et demanda à celui-ci de surveiller les faits et gestes de Ramiro. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Elisa, s'il ne connaissait de Scotty que le personnage qu'il jouait pendant son infiltration ? Scotty s'était fait passer pour Alvaro, un Portoricain qui vivait de petites arnaques qu'il montait _(là j'invente…)_Ramiro l'avait remarqué un jour alors qu'il avait tenté de l'arnaquer au poker. Ayant échoué Scotty avait pensé qu'il avait raté. Aussi, avait-il été étonné quand celui-ci l'avait rappelé, pour lui proposer un job. Et c'est comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire le chauffeur pour Ramiro. Kat avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus, mais Manny avait refusé. Ramiro avait fait référence à plusieurs reprises aux actes de ses hommes. Elle se demandait si Scotty en avait fait aussi l'expérience ? Et si oui, quelle chose a t'il dû faire pour le compte de Ramiro ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses, et elle était persuadée que c'était la raison pour laquelle Scotty regrettait son infiltration, hors l'affaire Anna. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit que le jeune homme voulait de la stabilité dans sa vie pour oublier. Elisa morte, il n'avait plus aucun repère, rien pour se raccrocher. Elle comprit que Lilly jouait un rôle important, elle comprit pourquoi il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Et même si on lui disait le contraire, ou si Lilly lui demandait de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre, il n'en ferait rien, le semblant de stabilité dont il avait besoin dans sa vie était Lilly. Elle pouvait l'aider, à quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais il avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne s'aperçut que lorsque Scotty ouvrit la fenêtre et l'appela qu'elle était au milieu du trottoir à le fixer. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête, et remonta dans la voiture en se disant qu'elle essaierait de raisonner son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas chambouler la vie de Lilly de la sorte. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, et il lui semblait que depuis qu'elle était avec Kite, elle l'était. Le peu de chose qu'elle savait d'elle, le lui prouvait. En même temps, elle n'avait qu'un son de cloches, celui de Scotty en l'occurrence. Qu'en était-il pour Lilly ? Elle semblait chamboulée, ne sachant plus comment penser, ni quoi ?

- Bon ! On a fait chou blanc, chez Stan. Fit Nick en revenant au central.

- Il n'était pas chez lui ? Demanda Will.

- Non, à mon avis, il nous attendait. Remarqua Manny.

- Mais qui l'aurait prévenu ? S'enquit Stillman.

- Ramiro ? Demanda Nick incrédule. Il aurait le bras aussi long que ça ?

- Marco, ou Timmy, plutôt répondit Manny.

- On tourne en rond en gros ! S'exclama Will. Cette histoire commence à me courir.

- Je pense qu'une seule personne est à l'origine de tout. Fit Manny. Cette personne créé un sentiment de zizanie parmi les différents gangs, et en même temps, cette personne assez intelligente, il faut le remarquer, sème la confusion chez les flics.

- Oui, mais le tout c'est de trouver qui est cette personne ? Dit Stillman.

- Et c'est là justement qu'on pêche. Je suis du même avis que Kite. A quoi ça sert qu'on perde notre temps ? On n'avance pas, et je crois même qu'on se fout de nous ! Fit Will avec lassitude.

- Il faut que je vous dise qu'il y a une loi dans la rue. Intervint Manny. Heureusement que Scotty n'est pas là, car il vous le dirait moins calmement que moi. Cette loi, on la respecte et eux, ils s'engagent aussi à la respecter.

- Et quelle est-elle cette loi ? Demanda Will.

- En gros, les dealers des gangs s'engagent à ne pas dealer en dehors de leurs secteurs, de ne pas vendre leur saloperie aux gosses, et surtout, lorsqu'il y a une enquête, de ne pas gêner la police. S'ils sont innocents, ils n'ont rien à craindre.

- Et vous pensez que tout le monde veut respecter ces règles ? Fit Nick.

- C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Ramiro arrive et mette son grain de sel dans tout ça ! Signala Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

- Alors votre entretien avec Ramiro ? Demanda Stillman.

- Pas très concluant ! Répondit Kat. Il nous a nargué, et a essayé de nous déstabiliser ?

- Comment ça, vous déstabiliser ? Fit Manny.

- Laisse tomber ! S'exclama Scotty.

Scotty s'éloigna et ses pas le menèrent dehors. Il marcha, il fallait qu'il se calme. Kat et Manny s'étaient regardés, et ce dernier vit que la jeune femme tentait de cacher quelque chose. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, et demanda à Kat un résumé de leur entretien. Scotty n'entendit pas Lilly l'appeler. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'il soit dehors à marcher, au lieu d'être au central. Elle le suivit et se dit que l'occasion se présentait pour une discussion. Il se retourna et la vit.

- J'avais cette sensation bizarre comme quoi j'étais suivi. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu fais l'école buissonnière ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Pourquoi, tu veux m'accompagner ? On sèche le boulot pendant une heure ou deux ? Dit-il toujours avec le sourire.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me charmer par hasard ? Si c'est le cas, arrête, t'as déjà essayé !

- Et j'ai même réussi… Désolé, poursuit-il embarrassé. Je…

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lilly sérieusement.

- Je marche !

- Scotty !

- Tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? Tu n'as pas peur que je ne parle que de moi ?

- Tu es mon collègue, on bosse ensemble sur une affaire délicate. Je dois donc savoir si tout va bien pour toi !

- Fais attention, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, que tu me l'as fait comprendre, on s'est laissé aller.

- Et alors ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne regrettais rien, non ?

- J'ai appris pour Kite et toi !

- Notre histoire faisait du sur place de toute façon. C'est… Alors, cet entretien avec Ramiro ? Fit Lilly pour changer de sujet.

- Très éprouvant, répondit Scotty avec un timide sourire en constatant le changement de sujet. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Pourtant, il le faut. Si jamais on découvre que tu caches quelque chose de primordial pour l'enquête…

- Je ne te cache rien ! On m'avait dit que tu étais curieuse, mais là c'est maladif !

- Je ne parlais pas de moi.

- Justement… Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrive à crever l'abcès. Il ne faut pas qu'on ait peur de dire ce qu'on pense.

- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. On est adultes et responsables. Si à cause d'une discussion l'enquête est annulée, on s'en voudra. Alors, on met ça de côté et on bosse comme si de rien…

- Justement, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était…


	31. Chapter 31

In peu de L/S dans ce chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter, surtout, merci ^^

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur un banc. Ils avaient marché un bout de temps et étaient entrés dans un parc. Le printemps avait fait son retour à Philadelphie, et les gens recommençaient à sortir profiter des 1ers rayons de soleil de ce mois de mai. Scotty regardait au loin, il regrettait la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Il avait remarqué le trouble de Lilly. Mais en même temps, le fait de l'avoir dit le soulageait. Enfin elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Lilly, quant à elle le regardait, stupéfaite. Elle se doutait qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt leur petite incartade, mais elle était loin de penser qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. La situation commençait à devenir pesante. Ils pensaient tous les 2 qu'il fallait parler, mais n'osaient pas le faire en 1er. Lilly prit son courage à 2 mains.

- Il va falloir qu'on rentre. Dit-elle. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait à la longue.

- Lilly, je…

- Tu veux rester un instant seul. D'accord pas de problème. Je rentre et tu…

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça… C'est arrivé…

- Appelle Kat, quand tu seras prêt à revenir.

- Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit Lilly ? Ou alors tu te moques de moi, et…

- Je te l'ai dit, l'enquête est prioritaire sur ce qu'on ressent. On met de côté l'aspect privé de notre relation, et on se concentre sur…

- Je sais que tout le monde est au courant pour Elisa. Tout le monde sait qu'elle s'est suicidée à cause de sa maladie. Tout le monde sait à quel point je me suis senti perdu. Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai remarqué les regards de pitié que tout le monde me jetait. Il m'a fallut longtemps pour que je surmonte ça. J'y suis arrivé, alors que jamais je ne l'aurais pensé. Pour moi, Elisa était la seule qui comptait. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre…

- Scotty…

- Si je me trompe, et bien je me trompe ! Tant pis. Mais au moins, je suis fier de moi car je te l'ai dit. Je n'y peux rien, tu n'y peux rien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de te connaître, et que tu me connais aussi. Je ne me l'explique pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Maintenant, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose.

Il observa la jeune femme, qui elle regardait un enfant jouer avec un ballon qu'il lançait à son chien. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé. Scotty éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, alors qu'elle, justement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle recentra ses pensées et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Ils se regardaient et elle sentit un drôle d'impression l'envahir. Il la dévisageait si intensément qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée. Elle voyait qu'il était plus que sincère. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il attendait quelque chose, qu'elle parle, ou alors un geste. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Il reprit la parole.

- Lilly, je… Dis-le moi.

- Ecoute, il faut vraiment qu'on y retourne…

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu penses.

- Ce que je pense ? Tu me demandes ce que j'en pense ? A cause de toi, la seule relation sérieuse que je vivais depuis longtemps s'est finie. Il ne sait pas, mais il se doute. Il est loin d'être idiot. Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que le fait qu'il ne te porte pas tellement dans son estime n'était pas un hasard ? Je n'avais jamais menti à ce sujet à quelqu'un. Et le fait de mentir à Kite me rendait encore plus coupable. J'ai même pensé te détester, mais même ça, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration, je te dis juste que ce n'est pas seulement toi, qui est concerné. C'est nous. Et sur ce point, je dois avouer que tu as raison.

- Je sais que tu es en droit de me détester. Je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot et un égoïste. Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne me l'explique pas. Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi c'est toi, mais c'est toi ! C'est comme ça. Et tu vas avoir une raison de me détester. Kat est au courant. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su, mais elle sait pour nous, et elle sait pour moi, mes sentiments pour toi.

- Je sais qu'elle est au courant. Elle nous a surpris l'autre jour.

- Elle me l'a dit.

- Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que tu as avoué à Kat tes sentiments, avant de m'en parler à moi ?

Le portable de Lilly sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et s'apprêtait à rejeter l'appel, quand Scotty lui fit signe de décrocher. Il était soulagé en un sens. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre en retour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Elle avait raison, jamais ils n'auraient dû avoir cette discussion.

Elle raccrocha après avoir remercié Vera. Elle lui avait menti en disant qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait Scotty, vu qu'elle était toujours avec Erin. Scotty la regardait et culpabilisa. Elle mentait pour lui, et il se sentit bête. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, il ne la retint pas. Elle se retourna et il lui fit signe de partir, il préférait rester seul. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se leva à son tour, et sortit du parc. Il héla un taxi et monta dans la voiture. Au moins, il ne perdrait pas cette journée à se lamenter sur son sort. Il y avait bien plus urgent.

Lilly de son côté rentra au central. Elle prit son temps, et fit le vide, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se triture l'esprit avec ça. Pourtant elle avait le sentiment d'avoir répondu à côté de la plaque. Il attendait une réponse bien précise, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est de semer encore plus le doute, et d'augmenter sa culpabilité.

- Comment va Erin ? Demanda Kat.

- Qui ? Fit Lilly.

- Erin… T'étais bien avec elle à l'hôpital ?

- Comme une personne qui vient de perdre son enfant. Répondit Lilly après un temps d'hésitation.

- Elle est restée auprès de son fils ?

- Kat pourquoi ces questions ? Vous avez du nouveau ?

Kat résuma leur entretien avec Ramiro, en omettant les détails concernant Scotty. Lilly comprit mieux la réaction du jeune homme, et le fait qu'il ait évité de lui raconter son entrevue avec Ramiro.


	32. Chapter 32

Petite suite ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise aussi ^^

* * *

Scotty était arrivé devant le repère de Marco, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et si Ramiro avait dit vrai ? S'il n'était pas derrière tout ça ? S'il n'avait été que le messager ? Il ne voulait pas perdre encore plus de temps, il fallait qu'il ait des réponses. Il frappa à la porte et Timmy vint lui ouvrir. Stupéfait, ce dernier sortit dehors et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Ne me force pas Timmy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Alors que faites-vous là ? Répéta Timmy.

- Marco est là ?

Timmy acquiesça et laissa passer Scotty. Il se méfiait quand même. Marco était assis sur un canapé et jouait à la console. Scotty reconnut le jeu fifa, il avait offert la dernière version à son frère. Son neveu était encore trop petit pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, donc c'était son frère qui en profitait.

- Tiens, ça fait un bail mon pote ! S'exclama Marco. J'ai cru que tu nous boudais !

- Je ne viens pas pour une visite de courtoisie, Marco.

- Valens ! Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on nous menace ? Ca me déplairait d'avoir à user de la force, surtout contre toi, tu ne nous as jamais embêté !

Timmy avait remarqué le signe de Marco et laissa donc Scotty seul avec lui. Il hésitait à contacter Manny, qui lui avait demandé de le faire seulement en cas de problème. Il décida d'attendre un peu, de voir comment évoluerait la situation.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda Marco à Scotty.

- Je pense que tu es au courant pour…

- La descente chez les Eagles. Oui. Dommage pour le gamin !

- Comment tu sais pour le gosse ?

- Bah… Tout se sait à une rapidité tu sais ! Répondit Marco pris au dépourvu. Ce que Scotty nota. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas seulement là pour me parler des Eagles ?

- Ecoute, je ne fais que constater. Ton boss s'est fait descendre, celui des Blacks Angels a suivi, et maintenant les Eagles…

- Et oui, comme vous avez l'air de le penser, vous les flics, nous sommes en guerre ! Donc normal qu'il y ait des pertes.

- Normal aussi que vous, les Chicos, tentiez de vous venger.

- Hey, doucement ! On avait dit pas de menaces…

- Je te le répète, ce ne sont que des suppositions. A toi de me dire que je fais fausse route.

- Attends ! T'es là de ton propre chef ? Ton équipe n'est pas au courant ?

- A quoi bon ? On ne fait que parler non ?

- Tu risques ta plaque et ta carrière dans le seul but de me faire la causette ? Fit Marco incrédule.

- Je veux juste essayer de comprendre…

- Quoi ? Ce qu'il se passe dans tous les gangs ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est la guerre…

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Ramiro ?

- Ce type est en taule ! Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? Vous le tenez déjà ! Si c'est lui le cerveau de tout ça, ses sbires ne tiendront plus longtemps !

- Justement, que sais-tu sur…

- Dis-moi, tu enquêtes en solo, maintenant ? La blonde sexy de l'autre jour n'est pas dehors à attendre ?

- Marco, c'est sérieux ! Vous êtes tous à égalité. Les chefs de tous les gangs de Philadelphie sont morts ! Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ?

- La mort ne me fait pas peur ! Si je meurs sur le front, je serais…

- Rien du tout ! Juste un ennemi de plus qui aura été éliminé.

- Tu parles pour qui là ? Les flics des stups, ou les autres gangs ? On m'a dit que tu étais devenu proche de Ramiro, dans le seul but de démanteler son réseau. Bravo, tu as réussi ! Ajouta t'il ironiquement. Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, Où est ta coéquipière ?

Scotty n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, son portable sonna. Il ignora l'appel et fixa Marco.

- Tu devrais répondre, tu sais. Qui sait, c'est peut-être important !

Il éteignit le téléphone avant même de recevoir l'alerte de message.

A l'autre bout du fil, Manny s'impatientait. Kat lui ayant fait le résumé de leur interrogatoire, il se doutait bien que Scotty avait envie d'être seul. Mais, justement, il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Manny revint vers l'équipe de la criminelle, et fit signe à Stillman qu'il était tombé sur sa messagerie. Lilly ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle hésitait à dire qu'elle l'avait vu. Après y avoir réfléchi, elle décida de parler.

- Je l'ai vu ! Scotty. On a parlé tout à l'heure, il fallait qu'on se voit pour… pour l'enquête.

Kat, tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire.

- Vous l'avez vu, et vous nous le dîtes que maintenant ? Fit Manny interloqué.

- Il était marqué par l'entretien avec Ramiro. On a parlé même pas 5 minutes, mentit-elle.

- Il vous a dit ce qu'il comptait faire ? Demanda Stillman.

- Non ! Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Repenser à leur conversation la troublait.

- Il était troublé, mais, vous a t'il dit quelque chose ? Demanda Manny.

- Non. Vous pensez qu'il est retourné voir Ramiro ? Fit Lilly.

- Non, s'il l'avait fait, ils nous auraient prévenu. Tout du moins l'avocat de Ramiro l'aurait fait.

- Et s'il avait été voir Timmy ? Fit Kat.

- Pour quoi faire ? Remarqua Will.

Manny fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Scotty, et savait comment il fonctionnait. Cette hypothèse était assez probante. S'il l'avait réellement fait, il s'exposait à de gros risques. Timmy étant sous couverture avec Marco, s'il était vu en présence de Scotty, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Furieux, il demanda à Stillman l'autorisation d'appeler Timmy depuis son bureau. Celui-ci le lui accorda et l'accompagna.

- Et bien, je ne donne pas cher de Valens ! Remarqua Nick. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené de force Lilly ?

- Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas sa baby sitter ! Et d'ailleurs, Kat aussi était avec lui, tu peux le lui faire remarquer aussi !

Kat allait répliquer, mais se ravisa, se contentant d'envoyer un regard interrogateur à Lilly.

Dans le bureau de Stillman, Manny avait composé le numéro de Timmy et avait branché le haut-parleur. Il se présenta et demanda si par hasard il n'avait pas vu Scotty. Timmy hésita, puis répondit affirmativement. Manny lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec Marco, mais ne laissa pas à Timmy le loisir de répondre. Il raccrocha et composa de nouveau le numéro de Scotty, qui voyant que son chef insistait décrocha.

- Valens.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là ? Fit Manny énervé.

- Je ne peux pas te parler tout de suite, répondit-il.

- Tu inventes une excuse à Marco et tu t'en vas sur le champ ! J'aurais besoin de te parler !

Manny raccrocha et Scotty rangea son portable. Marco le dévisageait et attendait une explication. Scotty s'excusa et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il rentre au bercail. Il promit aussi de garder le silence. Marco le regarda s'éloigner dubitatif. Il appela un de ses hommes, et lui demanda de suivre l'inspecteur. Selon lui, Scotty venait de commettre une erreur.


	33. Chapter 33

Une fois de retour au central, Scotty se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Manny, s'attendant à y être bien reçu, chose qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- T'as perdu la raison ? Hurla Manny. Comment est-ce que tu as pu commettre cette erreur de débutant ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas d'excuses, je le sais, mais…

- Tu en as aucune, effectivement. Je devrais te retirer de cette enquête !

- Je suis convaincu que Marco n'est pas étranger à…

- Et tu as décidé de jouer au cow-boy donc ! Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ton plan !

- Je n'avais pas de plan, je voulais savoir si…

- Il ne s'agit plus d'arrêter un petit dealer. Il s'agit d'une guerre des gangs Scotty ! Tu aurais pu risquer ta vie !

- Justement, j'en ai marre de cette enquête. J'en ai marre de cette guerre ! On a un type en prison, et on ne peut même pas lui faire porter le chapeau !

- Ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle ! Si c'est pour cette raison que tu as été voir Marco…

- Ne me retire pas l'enquête, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ramiro doit se féliciter ! Il a réussi. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est que tu sortes de tes gonds ! Depuis le début de cette enquête, il te surveille, il te connaît, il sait comment tu fonctionnes ! Il connaît tes points faibles. Il a su qu'Ana était un de tes points faibles, certainement, qu'il en a joué. Ne lui donne pas l'occasion de te prouver encore une fois qu'il te connaît. Ne marche pas dans son jeu de la provocation, ne lui fourni pas le motif qu'il attend pour t'avoir.

Scotty ne répliqua pas, mais il pensait avoir trouvé le motif. Manny le regardait, et lui demanda à quoi il pensait ? Scotty sortit du bureau et se rendit à l'étage de la criminelle. Une fois arrivé, il demanda à Will où était Lilly ? Ce dernier lui répondit qu'elle était partie avec Kat chercher de quoi manger. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, pendant que Will lui disait où elles étaient allées. Nick demanda à Will ce que voulait Scotty ? Ce dernier répondit qu'il ne comprenait pas, il voulait savoir où se trouvaient Lilly et Kat, et il était reparti aussitôt. Vera haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre à Will que lui aussi ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Scotty arriva dans la sandwicherie où se trouvait Kat et Lilly, et vit qu'elles attendaient calmement qu'on les serve. Il se sentit idiot, mais Manny lui avait fait peur. En même temps, il savait qu'il avait raison, par son envie de se venger de Ramiro, il en commettait des erreurs. Il allait s'en aller quand Kat l'interpella.

- Hey Valens, tu veux un sandwich ? Un de plus ou de moins ? On n'est plus à ça près !

- Oui, pourquoi pas. J'avais une petite faim, et Jeffries m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

- Tu peux nous dire où tu étais passé ? Manny te cherchait partout.

- J'avais besoin de souffler, répondit-il en fuyant le regard de Lilly, qui faisait de même.

- Je vous signale que je suis là et que je ne suis pas aveugle, donc…

Kat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le vendeur lui tendit leur commande. Lilly prit les boissons et sortit en premier. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la troublerait à ce point. Kat le remarqua et sourit.

- Quoi ? Fit Scotty.

- Rien, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Arrête un peu de gamberger…

- Je ne gamberge pas, mais j'avoue que vous me faites rire vous 2. Le coup du je te déteste, tu me détestes, on se déteste…

- C'est pas le moment Kat !

Il sortit à son tour sous le regard plus qu'amusé de la jeune femme. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis et mangeaient. Manny avait décidé de tirer profit de l'imprudence de Scotty. Après tout, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ils avaient plutôt bien avancé. Scotty avait résumé son entretien avec Marco, et Stillman décida d'envoyer une équipe surveiller Marco et ses amis. Le portable de Manny sonna, il décrocha et prévint les autres que c'était Timmy. Après avoir raccroché, il signala que Timmy arrivait.

- Et pourquoi viendrait-il ? Demanda Lilly intriguée.

- Apparemment, ta visite a eu son petit effet, Scotty. Remarqua Manny.

- Non, tu crois vraiment que c'est Marco qui… Commença Scotty.

- Le 1er meurtre non, mais le deuxième, il a sûrement du vouloir se venger.

- Bon, Lilly et Valens vous interrogez Timmy. Fit Stillman. Qu'on sache ce qu'il veut.

- Alors, on le traite comme s'il était un simple témoin ? S'enquit Nick.

- C'est un indic ! Lui répondit Will. On le considère comme un indic !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le sens pas. Fit Nick en prenant la dernière frite dans la portion de Kat.

- Hey, on t'a pas dit que c'était pas bien de voler ! Lui dit celle-ci en riant.

- Bah quoi, t'allais la manger ?

- Non, mais tu demandes. Je te l'aurais donné avec plaisir.


	34. Chapter 34

Une fois Timmy arrivé, Scotty et Lilly entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et il s'installa à la table. Manny et Stillman regardaient dans la salle d'observation.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as essayé de faire, mais Marco a été surpris de ta visite tu sais ! Fit Timmy à Scotty.

- Oui, je me doute. Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Lui répondit Scotty.

Lilly restait dans le fond de la pièce et regardait en silence.

- Il veut savoir ce que tu sais ?

- Et je devrais savoir quoi ?

- T'es pas venu le voir parce que tu voulais parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

- Je voulais juste voir s'il pouvait me dire comment était vécue la guerre de l'intérieur ? Il a perdu des hommes, et comme pas hasard…

- Nous pensons toujours que Ramiro est mêlé de prêt à tout ça. Intervint Lilly en ne tenant pas compte du regard de Scotty. En aucun cas, nous ne soupçonnons quelqu'un.

- Mais Ramiro est en prison ! Comment cela serait possible ? Demanda Timmy.

- Vous savez, je ne vous croyais déjà pas avant. Ce n'est pas maintenant que vous avez infiltré le gang…

- Alors pourquoi participez-vous à cette enquête Inspecteur Rush ?

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais Timmy et n'en parlons plus ? Pourquoi Marco t'a demandé de venir nous voir ?

- Et qui te dis que c'est Marco qui m'a demandé de venir ? Qui te dis que je ne suis pas loyal ?

- Ecoute, Marco a des raisons plus que valables de vouloir descendre celui qui a tué son boss, mais toi, tu n'es que son larbin ! Tu penses avoir un rôle important…

- Quel est le lien entre Marco et les frères Prinxton ? Demanda Lilly.

- Quoi ? Connais pas ces gars. Et pourquoi auraient-ils un lien avec Marco ?

- Ethan a été retrouvé mort ce matin, et Stan est dans la nature. Et Marco m'avait l'air bien informé quand je l'ai vu ! L'informa Scotty.

- Si vous nous dîtes où se trouve Stan, on peut… Commença Lilly.

- Attendez, encore un marché ? Vous savez que Marco ne me fait pas totalement confiance.

- Et qui nous dis que vous ne nous mentez pas ? S'enquit Lilly en s'approchant en face de Timmy et en posant les mains sur la table.

- Oui, vous avez raison, fit Timmy. Qui vous dis que je ne vous mens pas ? Remarqua t'il en regardant attentivement Lilly.

- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à la question ! Quel est le lien entre Marco et les frères Prinxton ? Lui rappela Scotty en s'interposant entre Lilly et Timmy.

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne mens pas. Répondit-il en souriant à Lilly. Vous savez que vous avez tapé dans l'œil de Marco ? Il me parle de temps en temps de vous ! Il sait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous et le procureur !

- Ah oui ? Fit Lilly. Et que sait-il d'autre sur ma vie ? Continua t'elle amusée.

- Ca ne vous fait pas peur de savoir que le chef d'un gang vous…

- Ca suffit Timmy, intervint Scotty en perdant patience. Soit tu sais, soit tu ne sais pas !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas !

- Très bien, fit Lilly.

- Je peux partir ? Demanda Timmy.

Scotty le laissa passer et ferma la porte. Lilly le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Rien, mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Commença t'il. Que connaît-il de ta vie ?

- Qui il ? Demanda Lilly stupéfaite.

- Timmy a dit que Marco…

- Ecoute, tout le monde sait que le procureur n'est pas d'accord avec cette enquête.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Marco peut…

- Et bien, s'il veut passer un deal avec le procureur, qu'il le dise ! S'il nous envoie un intermédiaire à chaque fois qu'il veut quelque chose on ne s'en sortira pas.

- Tu penses donc aussi que Marco peut être mêlé à ça ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a une raison valable. Il venge son chef !

- Oui mais le fait que Stan soit dans la nature n'est pas normal. A mon avis le lien on le trouvera quand on aura trouvé Stan. On pourra relier Ramiro à Marco facilement.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ramiro a peut-être fait quelque chose, au début. Mais il n'a pas calculé l'ampleur de cette guerre. Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait jusqu'à tuer son fils ?

- Ce mec est tordu, donc pourquoi ne pas imaginer cette hypothèse ?

Lilly fit le résumé de l'interrogatoire aux autres. Manny demanda à Stillman d'avertir le procureur. Il pensait qu'il aurait plus de chance que lui. C'est ainsi que Lilly se retrouva dans le bureau de Kite.

- Je ne pensais pas que ton chef t'enverrait me voir ! Fit-il en saluant Lilly.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas tellement le choix de la réponse.

- C'est si difficile que ça de venir me voir ?

- Non, mais… C'est…

- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je suis nerveux. Pourtant il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…

Lilly baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi gentil avec elle, vu la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de Scotty. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, il lui avait juste dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se justifie. Il se trompait peut-être après tout. Et elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas mentionné son collègue sans aucune arrière pensée. Elle se dit donc qu'il fallait qu'elle entame la conversation. Plus vite elle embraierait sur la guerre des gangs, mieux cela serait.

- Le procureur est-il toujours disposé à nous aider ? Demanda t'elle innocemment.

- Ca dépend pour quoi ?

- Nous sommes sur la piste d'un certain Stan Prinxton. Introuvable pour le moment, mais…

- Il vous faudrait un mandat pour perquisitionner chez lui, et l'inspecteur Valens n'ose pas me le demander !

- Ce n'est pas Scotty qui gère cette enquête Kite, mais…

- Pourtant c'est l'impression qu'il donne. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en fait un peu qu'à sa tête, et que son boss le laisse agir !

- Hey, je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui ! Surtout avec toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être mêlée à vos prises de becs !

- Lilly, arrête ce jeu avec moi. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai compris que le fait qu'il « t'horripilait » n'était pas logique. Fit-il en mimant des guillemets. Pour quelqu'un d'horripilant, tu en parles beaucoup !

- Je…

Lilly se tut, stupéfaite par la réaction de Kite. Il s'en rendit compte, et lui dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils avaient eu besoin de faire une pause, et Scotty n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'entamer cette pause.

- Je vais voir si le procureur accepte votre demande. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il veut du concret ! Autrement dit, vous n'avez pas intérêt à merder ! Dis-le-lui ! Qu'il y réfléchisse à 2 fois avant d'agir.

- Kite…

- Ok ! J'ai compris, fit-il doucement en la regardant.

Il la dévisageait, et Lilly se sentit troublée. Il en profita, il savait qu'entre eux il y avait eu réellement quelque chose de fort.

- Et si je t'invitais à dîner demain soir ?

- Comment ? Fit-elle troublée.

- Ce soir, ça tombe mal, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, mais demain je suis libre. Alors ?

- Kite… Je…

- Dis juste oui ou non ! Mais je préférerais que tu me dises oui. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Lilly hésita un long moment, il s'approcha encore un peu plus et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Lilly se sentit fondre. Il y avait eu des sentiments entre eux, et ils ne s'effaceraient pas en un clin d'œil. Elle accepta. Plus elle restait seule, sans attache, plus Scotty s'attacherait à elle, et plus cela serait difficile entre eux. Et puis ce n'était qu'un dîner. Elle quitta le bureau de Kite avec les idées embrouillées. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de commettre une bêtise ?

Elle téléphona à Kat et lui dit que Kite avait accepté, et qu'il parlerait au procureur. Kat lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Lilly lui demanda de passer. Elle regretta tout de suite de l'avoir dit, mais il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de ses doutes, et elle semblait être la mieux à même de pouvoir l'aider. Kat étonnée accepta et raccrocha sous le regard étonné de Nick.

- Vous vous faites une soirée entre filles ? Demanda t'il en souriant.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Non, attends ! Je savais pas que toi et Rush vous étiez si copines que ça, au point de…

- Et alors, elles font ce qu'elles veulent, intervint Will en arrivant suivi de Scotty.

- Oui, mais…

- Et toi, est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu passes toutes tes soirées avec Scotty ? Répondit Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Hey, comment tu sais ça toi ? S'enquit Scotty.

- Le stade est à côté de l'école de danse de Veronica, fit-elle en riant. Et je vois que vous êtes devenus potes tous les 2 !

- Jalouse ? Fit-il goguenard.

- Moi ? Dans tes rêves Valens ! Il y a longtemps que tu me connais ! Alors pourquoi cherches-tu encore à me charmer ?

- Oui, il y a longtemps, c'est vrai Miller. Mais…

- Moi aussi, le bon vieux temps me manque ! Mais toi, bizarrement tu ne me manques pas plus que ça !


	35. Chapter 35

A ma fan number one : Ne dit-on pas : qui aime bien châtie bien? Et bien voilà lol. Sinon, pour ton sac, moi j'aime bien ! Surtout le "tada" :p MDR

Bref, une suite L/S ? Je sais pas lol, on verra :p

* * *

Il se séparèrent et Kat se dirigea chez Lilly. Quand elle arriva, elle la trouva en pleins préparatifs. Elle s'était mis en tête de faire la cuisine.

- Je pensais juste qu'on mangerait une pizza, pas qu'on se ferait un repas digne de ce nom ! Plaisant Kat.

- Il fallait que je m'occupe. Répondit Lilly.

- Que tu t'occupes ? Répéta Kat. Ca ne va pas ?

- Si !

- Ton entrevue avec Kite te travaille, c'est ça ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Il accepte de nous aider.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te parle pas de ça.

- Il… Il m'a invité à dîner demain soir. Dit-elle en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

- Et tu fais cette tête parce que… ?

- Parce que je me demande… Commença Lilly.

- Tu te demandes comment cela va se passer, et pourquoi il t'a invité ? L'interrompit Kat. Lilly, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à ta place ! C'est seulement toi qui peux le faire. Et en l'occurrence cette question est simple. Entre Scotty et Kite, avec lequel tu…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu me juges ! S'exclama Lilly vexée. Je veux juste que tu m'aides. Je ne peux plus bosser comme ça, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Si tu ne sais plus comment gérer ça, c'est qu'il doit compter beaucoup plus pour toi que tu ne le penses. C'est humain Lil, il t'a avoué ses sentiments ! C'est normal que tu ne saches pas comment gérer ça. Et si tu crois que c'est en restant chez toi que tu iras mieux, tu te trompes ! Je t'emmène boire un verre.

Lilly regarda Kat étonnée. Elle vit que ce n'était pas la peine de répliquer. Elles dînèrent donc et à la fin du repas, Kat insista pour que Lilly la suive. Cette dernière était méfiante, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'un truc clochait. Pourquoi Kat avait-elle aussi envie de sortir ? Kat avait effectivement une idée en tête. Sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, elle s'était renseignée sur les habitudes de Nick et Scotty, en les charriant. A un moment, elle avait pensé que Scotty l'avait démasqué, mais il n'en était rien. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris leur projet de la soirée. Après tout elle avait répliqué à Nick que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Avec un petit sourire elle démarra la voiture.

Cela faisait 1h qu'elles étaient installées à une table et qu'elles parlaient de choses et d'autres, Lilly en avait oublié ses doutes et Kat trouvait que la soirée se passait bien et regrettait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elles s'étaient découverts des points communs et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Entre 2 rires, Kat regardait sa montre. Elle eut un moment de doute, et si elle avait fait une erreur ? Elle ne savait pas du tout comment Lilly allait le prendre ? Après tout, elle se mêlait de quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour faire ses suppositions, Vera les salua.

- Ah oui, vous vous faites des soirées entre filles !

- Pourquoi t'en doutais ? Répondit Kat avec le sourire.

- Non, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de Lilly…

- Hey, comment ça pas mon genre ? Répondit celle-ci indignée. Où veux-tu en venir ? Continua t'elle en riant.

- C'est juste que…

- Tu t'enfonces Nick, fit Scotty en arrivant avec 2 verres de bières à la main.

- C'est la 1ère fois que je vous vois ici ? Fit Nick en prenant 2 chaises.

- Qui t'as dit qu'on voulait que vous vous incrustiez ? Demanda Kat en lançant un regard rapide vers Lilly qui ne disait rien. Voyant que Scotty fuyait aussi le regard de la jeune femme, elle continua. Ca ne te dérange pas Lilly ?

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, hésita t'elle. Et puis ne dit-on pas que plus il y a de fous…

Kat et Nick essayaient tant bien que mal de mener la conversation. Vera ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scotty avait changé d'attitude.

- Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je savais pas que mes blagues n'étaient plus drôles !

- Non, c'est juste que parfois on aimerait bien que tu saches t'arrêter ! Fit Lilly avec le sourire.

- Mais tais-toi ! Pour une fois que je trouve…

- Tais-toi Vera, lui intima Lilly en riant de plus belle.

Kat comprit et demanda à Vera de la suivre. Il lui demanda pourquoi, et elle désigna leurs verres vides. Il acquiesça et la suivit, tandis que Kat ne tenait pas compte du regard suppliant de Lilly. Nick le lui demanda d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda t'il une fois éloignés.

- Pour rien ! Répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- T'es curieux Vera !

- Non, c'est juste que je veux participer moi aussi !

Kat se retourna et lui fit face. Elle désigna discrètement Lilly et Scotty. Nick suivit son regard et se moqua d'elle.

- Alors là, ma pauvre, c'est râpé ! Si tu veux jouer les entremetteuses, choisis-en d'autres ! Eux 2, c'est mort depuis longtemps !

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça !

- Tu sais quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- T'es curieux !

Elle s'éloigna en le laissant perplexe. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et lui demanda s'il comptait rester encore longtemps au milieu du passage ?

Pendant ce temps, Lilly essayait tant bien que mal de mener la conversation. Mais malgré ses efforts plusieurs blancs se glissaient. Elle trouva alors quelque chose, elle se lançait sur une pente savonneuse, mais le fait de devoir affronter le silence de son collègue la motiva pour continuer.

- Le 1er jour où on s'est connus, tu m'as surpris en train de… prendre une minute pour me ressourcer.

- Oui tu n'avais pas mangé, fit-il en mimant des guillemets. Arrête un peu, je t'ai vu. Tu…

- Justement… Je dois t'avouer que j'étais un peu en rogne que tu m'ais surpris.

- Parce que j'ai pu constater que l'infaillible Lilly Rush, ne l'était pas justement ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Lilly fut décontenancée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être prise à son propre jeu. Elle essaya de reporter son attention ailleurs, mais rien n'y faisait. Il la dévisageait, attendant la suite, voyant qu'elle se taisait, il parla.

- Et alors, je t'ai vu pleuré, la belle affaire ! Est-ce que j'e l'ai dit à quelqu'un ?

- Scotty…

- C'est toi qui as commencé, je te signale, dit-il en souriant, puis en reprenant son sérieux : Si tu voulais qu'on continue à se détester, c'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre !

- Je…

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu me détestes toujours ?

- Je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça.

- Alors quand ? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! Je l'ai fait et je n'en suis pas mort ! Même si je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré…

- C'est quand même un peu à cause de toi que Kite et moi…

- Il fallait résister un peu mieux alors !

- Arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ? L'interrompit-il.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Arrête de faire comme si…

- Et voici vos boissons ! Fit Nick en posant les 2 verres entre les 2 inspecteurs. Quoi ? Demanda t'il en les regardant tour à tour.

Kat lui donna un petit coup de coude discret, et lança un regard à Lilly. Cette dernière était perdue. Scotty se cala sur sa chaise et prit son verre, tout en évitant Lilly et Kat, qui du coup sourit.


	36. Chapter 36

A Zimra : Merci pour cette review ! Et oui, patience... il faut savoir en avoir avec moi :p

A ma fan : Tout à fait d'accord avec le passage du sourire ^^ Et Lilly qui répond que c'est pour le sandwich... Pffff j'espère pour elle, qu'il est plus que délicieux ce sandwich ! Franchement, préférer un sandwich à Scotty ?

Une suite ^^

* * *

Lilly fit mine de sortir son portable, et se leva en s'excusant. Elle plaça l'appareil à son oreille et mima une conversation imaginaire. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle ne pouvait plus rester en sachant qu'il était là. Elle maudissait Kat et son idée de sortir boire un verre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser, elle avait eu un pressentiment. Scotty, quant à lui oublia la présence de Kat et de Nick et se rua à la suite de Lilly. Ils n'avaient pas fini, et la fuite de la jeune femme le poussa à la suivre. Nick regardait la scène ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il demanda à Kat s'ils avaient un problème ?

- Oui, mais ils se le créent eux-même, ce problème.

- Si on ne sait pas qu'ils ne se supportent pas, on ne le saura jamais !

- T'en fais exprès, ma parole ! Il est fou d'elle ! Et elle, et bien elle fait celle qui ne sait pas comment réagir !

- Il…

- Comme s'il ne te l'avait pas dit !

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit ! On ne se connaît pas assez pour…

- Vous passez des soirées tous les 2, et tu n'arrives pas à voir ça ! Tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement entre la rupture de Lilly et Kite et…

- C'est à cause de Valens que…

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était bizarre le fait qu'ils clament haut et fort qu'ils se détestent à longueur de temps ? Qu'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler ?

Nick dévisageait Kat étonné. Maintenant qu'elle le lui disait, il faisait le rapprochement. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Scotty était distant.

- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne à l'autre bout du fil ! Fit Scotty à Lilly une fois dehors.

- D'accord, tu me rappelles demain, dit Lilly en ne tenant pas compte de Scotty.

- Si c'est Kite, dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Répondit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Ou si tu veux, on mange ensemble le midi. Continua Lilly en inspirant à fond.

- Alors, il me dit bonjour aussi ? Fit-il en continuant de s'approcher.

- Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai…

- Elle a dépassé son forfait et est obligée de faire semblant de téléphoner ! Fit Scotty en enlevant le portable des mains de la jeune femme.

- Je…

- Tu… Ah mince ! Comment je fais maintenant pour faire comme si je ne ressentais rien ? Se moqua t'il gentiment. Alors comment va Kite ?

- Arrête, tu sais que…

- Qu'il n'y avait personne à l'autre bout. Oui je l'avais remarqué. Il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Arrête de faire semblant de résister Lil !

- Scott, je ne fais pas semblant ! Répliqua t'elle d'une façon peu convaincante.

- Oui bien sûr !

Il passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles. Lilly essaya de détourner son regard, mais il comprit son intention et la serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Alors elle s'abandonna et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps elle l'embrassa libérant ainsi toute la frustration emmagasinée depuis si longtemps. Elle profitait de ce moment, et curieusement, le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait avait disparu. Elle avait passé elle aussi ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme et resserra la pression. Il s'en aperçut et lui dit doucement dans l'oreille que ça ne servait à rien de résister contre ça. Elle partait perdante à tous les coups. Elle le regarda et sourit. Il ressentit un bien être l'envahir. Ce sourire le galvanisait et l'enivrait.

Lilly prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas, il la tenait si fermement que plus elle essayait de résister, plus il la serrait.

- Arrête de résister Lilly ! Tu te fais du mal. Quand il y avait Kite, je comprenais, mais là…

- Je me suis toujours promis de ne jamais mélanger sentiments et vie professionnelle. Ce n'est pas maintenant…

- On ne bosse même pas dans la même section ! T'es de la crim et moi des stups !

- J'ai… Kite m'a invité à dîner, et j'ai accepté.

Il la lâcha, et s'éloigna d'elle. Il la regarda et changea d'attitude.

- A quoi tu joues ? Si c'est ce que je crois, tu agis comme…

- Comme quoi ? Vas-y dis-moi ! Comme quoi ? Une sans cœur ! Quelqu'un qui fait souffrir les autres pour son propre plaisir ?

- Un conseil Lilly : choisis ! Et choisis vite !

- Que je choisisse ! Attends, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de… d'éprouver des sentiments pour moi ! Toi et moi, ça ne marchera pas Scotty ! On est différents ! Déjà par le caractère, on ne se supporte pas !

- T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi on se chamaillait ? Moi oui. La raison est simple, on se chamaille, car toi tu ne veux pas voir que tu éprouves des choses pour moi ! Pourquoi étais-tu troublée tout à l'heure, si tu ne ressens rien ? Pourquoi as-tu ressentis le besoin de t'enfuir et de mimer une conversation imaginaire ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé quand tu en avais l'occasion ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Je ne répondrais à aucune question Scotty. C'est toi et toi-même qui te fais des films ! Je ne t'ai jamais dis ou laisser croire qu'il y avait un avenir. Kite et moi avons rompu, car nous avions besoin d'un break, et ce avant que tu n'arrives. On faisait semblant de ne pas voir que ça ne rimait à rien. Et tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier 3 ans de relation en si peu de temps ! Et même si c'est toi et moi ! Tu m'as juste servi d'excuse. Si cela n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été…

- Un autre ! T'es pas comme ça Lil ! Tu ne sautes pas au cou du 1er venu !

- Ah oui ? Et toi t'es qui ?

Ils furent interrompus par Nick et Kat qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas les voir revenir. Ils furent surpris de les trouver en pleine dispute.

- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en service, sinon il y aurait eu un mort ! S'exclama Nick pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Kat, je rentre avec ou sans toi. Fit Lilly. Donc si tu ne rentres pas, j'appelle un taxi.

- Attends Lilly, répondit celle-ci. Vous n'êtes vraiment que 2 idiots !

- Ne te mêles pas de ça ! Fit Scotty. Lilly veut rentrer chez elle et faire comme si de rien n'était ! D'accord ! Mais sache que maintenant, tu as gagné ! Tu veux qu'on se déteste, car tu as peur de ce que tu ressens, soit, tu as gagné, répéta t'il. On se déteste !

Il s'éloigna, laissant les autres stupéfaits, Lilly la 1ère. Elle ne le montra pas et à son tour s'éloigna, dans le sens contraire. Nick et Kat se regardaient et un sourire se dessinait sur leur visage. Ils s'aimaient, et même s'ils faisaient tout pour prouver le contraire, ils n'y arriveraient jamais.


	37. Chapter 37

Le lendemain matin, Lilly arriva au central de bonne heure. Assise à son bureau, elle rédigeait ses rapports qu'elle avait en retard. Stillman arriva à son tour et fut étonné de la voir, il lui proposa un café, qu'elle refusa au début, puis accepta voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Un peu plus tard l'équipe était au complet, et Stillman composa les équipes. Lilly et Will allaient sur les lieux d'une fusillade, tandis que Kat et Nick se rendaient à l'étage des stups. Dans la voiture, Lilly appréciait le silence reposant que Will respectait. Elle avait lutté pour montrer à Kat et Nick qu'elle allait bien. L'inspecteur, lui demanda néanmoins ce qui la tracassait.

- Rien, Will. J'ai mal dormi.

- Tu sais que je suis là, si t'as besoin.

- Merci Will, mais je vais bien. Fit Lilly reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre de café c'est tout.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, et Lilly sortit le ruban jaune de la boîte à gant en souriant à Jeffries.

Nick et Kat étaient dans le bureau de Manny et ils l'écoutaient. Le procureur avait accepté de mettre en place une surveillance rapprochée pour retrouver Stan Prinxton. Kat prit la parole.

- Et comment on s'y prend ? Il est dans la nature.

- Erin, la mère du petit garçon qui est mort, accepte de nous aider. Répondit Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

- Elle saurait où il est ? Demanda Nick sans même lever le regard et comprenant enfin pourquoi Stillman les avait envoyé ici.

- Il n'a aucune raison de se méfier d'elle, intervint Manny. C'était la copine de son frère, ils ont sans doute pleins de choses à voir.

- Pour les modalités, elle ne peut rien faire ! Fit Kat. Elle n'était pas mariée.

- Manny m'a demandé de vous accompagner, dit Scotty. Alors je suis là.

- Très bien, répondit Kat. On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et une fois dans la voiture de Nick, Scotty leur demanda de ne pas ébruiter ce qui s'était déroulé la veille.

- De toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Lui répondit Nick avec un petit sourire. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi le boss nous avait envoyé aux stups aujourd'hui !

- Tais-toi Vera ! Fit Kat. Un jour, à fouiner là où il ne faut pas tu…

- Hey tu peux parler toi ! Répondit Nick. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on est tombé sur vous hier soir !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Fit Kat honteuse.

- C'est toi ? Demanda Scotty éberlué. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais… Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fais ça ! Et surtout que tu te sois servie de Nick !

- Scotty, c'est la 1ère fois depuis Elisa que je te vois dans cet état !

- Oui, et bien la prochaine fois, tu me laisses dans cet état, et tu ne te mêles pas de ma vie privée.

- Eh oh ! Fin de la conversation ! Fit Vera de façon autoritaire. On a merdé, bien, mais là on a du boulot !

Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers le domicile d'Erin.

Erin vint leur ouvrir et les laissa entrer.

- Nous sommes désolés de venir vous importuner. Remarqua Kat. Mais nous vous remercions de votre aide.

- Si je peux vous aider à enfermer celui qui a tué mon fils, je ne vous en veux absolument pas.

- Justement, enchaîna Scotty, que pouvez-nous dire sur Stan Prinxton ?

- Stan ! Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. Ils étaient en froid Ethan et lui.

- Ah oui ? Fit Nick. Alors que faisait Stan, chez vous le matin des meurtres ?

- Il voulait voir Ethan pour un problème de famille. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Désolée.

- Non, il ne faut pas. La rassura Kat. La moindre petite chose peut nous aider. Vous souvenez-vous d'une quelconque réunion familiale ?

- L'anniversaire de leur grand-mère. Leur famille est une sorte de clan. Y entrer est très difficile, mais une fois qu'on y est, on ne ressort pas, du moins pas si facilement.

- Ethan s'occupait de votre fils comme si…

- Oui, et c'est justement ça qui ne collait pas. Ils sont très catholiques, malgré leurs métiers, et la famille d'Ethan ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'il s'occupe de nous.

- Ethan voulait arrêter ? Demanda Scotty.

- Oui, répondit Erin timidement. Mais il ne savait pas comment… La logique voulait que se soit Stan qui reprenne le flambeau, mais Ethan essayait de l'en dissuader. On ne quitte pas un gang…

- Sauf une fois mort ! Continua Scotty. Stan avait donc un motif.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? Demanda Kat.

- Non, hélas. Mais j'ai retrouvé son numéro de téléphone.

- Très bien, lui répondit Nick. Nous allons l'appeler du commissariat alors.

- Non, c'est Erin qui l'appellera. Rectifia Scotty. Vous lui demanderez de passer chez vous pour récupérer des affaires de son frère.

- Il va se méfier ! Fit Erin dubitative.

- Et pourquoi, il se méfierait ? La rassura Kat. Vous voulez nous accompagner ? Pour votre fils !

La jeune femme regarda Kat et lui sourit. Elle prit ses affaires et accepta de les suivre.


	38. Chapter 38

Une fois de retour au commissariat, Erin et Kat étaient installées dans une salle et un technicien équipait le portable de la jeune femme d'un micro et s'assurait que l'émetteur fonctionnait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Scotty et Nick attendaient dans la salle de repos, en buvant un café. Ils se taisaient, Nick jetait de temps à autre des regards à son voisin, qui faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Scotty apprécia le silence reposant. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque de gérer une autre conversation, surtout dans un endroit où Lilly pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Surtout qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il ne la détestait pas, du moins il n'y arrivait pas. Manny vint les chercher, Erin passait l'appel. Ils sortirent de la salle de repos et croisèrent Will et Lilly. L'inspecteur rentra à son tour dans la pièce afin de se servir un café, la jeune femme resta un instant dehors regardant Scotty. Ce dernier la dévisageait et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il n'arrivera jamais à la détester. Lilly baissa la tête en 1er et rentra dans la salle, le cœur battant. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et s'assit à la table.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit ? Demanda le technicien à Erin.

- Oui, je le garde le plus possible en ligne. Je suis calme et détendue, je ne lui montre pas que j'ai peur.

- Vous faites tout ça, et tout se passera bien, l'assura Scotty. Il ne se méfiera de rien. Si vous avez besoin d'un temps de repos pendant la conversation, pensez à votre fils. Pensez à ce que vous nous avez dit. Vous voulez que le meurtrier de votre fils soit enfermé.

Erin prit une grande inspiration et composa le numéro de Stan. Après quelques secondes où elle regardait Kat, cherchant à puiser la force et la confiance dont elle avait besoin pour rester calme, Stan décrocha.

- Erin ? Ca alors ! Si je m'attendais à ton coup de fil !

- Je suis en train de trier des affaires et… J'en ai retrouvé qui appartenait à Ethan. Je me demandais si…

- Attends ! Ethan n'habitait pas chez toi… Comment a t'il pu…

- Il laissait de temps à temps certaines choses. Et je ne sais pas si tu voudrais les garder, ou si je les garde.

- Il a laissé des armes ? Demanda Stan intéressé.

- Ecoute, je ne préfère pas te parler par téléphone.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour Stephen. Si je retrouve celui qui l'a…

- Justement, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.

- Quoi ?

- Ethan a été abattu, mais Stephen poignardé. Pourquoi ? S'étrangla Erin.

- Et comment veux-tu que je le sache, fit Stan soupçonneux. Attends Erin, pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Scotty fit signe à Erin d'écourter la conversation. Ce qu'elle essaya de faire.

- Stan, mon fils est mort ! Je veux juste comprendre… Je…

Le technicien fit un signe comme quoi il l'avait trouvé. Nick nota l'adresse et sortit de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Erin demanda à Stan de la rejoindre chez elle, et après qu'il ait accepté, raccrocha. Kat lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes en la rassurant. Scotty s'élança à la suite de Nick et débarqua dans le bureau de Stillman sans frapper. Lilly et Will se retournèrent stupéfaits.

- Nous avons peut-être la possibilité de coincer le meurtrier d'Ethan Prinxton et de Stephen.

- Inspecteur Valens, on ne vous a pas appris à frapper ! S'exclama Stillman. Lilly ne put retenir un timide sourire qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Vous avez entendu…

- Oui, et j'appelle Manny. On envoie une équipe sur place.

- Est-ce que je…

- Faire partie de cette équipe ? Evidemment, c'est votre enquête Scotty.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Manny et Stillman dressaient le plan d'action. Lilly avait été chargée avec Kat de préparer Erin. Celle-ci porterait un micro qui la relierait à l'équipe d'intervention. Le chef de cette équipe lui donnait les instructions. Erin souligna de nouveau que le fait que son fils ait été poignardé était louche. Lilly nota son observation. Elle sortit de la pièce et aperçut Scotty, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- C'est fini la guerre froide ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- Il faut que je te parle d'une chose. Répondit-elle en ne relevant pas l'insinuation du jeune homme. Erin…

- Je me doutais bien aussi… Quoi Erin ?

- Elle se demande pourquoi…

- Oui je sais. Elle en a parlé à Stan durant l'appel.

- Et pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé à ça ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas logique ! Pourquoi Stephen a été poignardé ?

- Alors qu'Ethan a été abattu. Continua Scotty. C'est vrai, ça n'a pas de sens !

- Stephen est bien le fils de Ramiro ?

- A quoi tu penses Lil ?

- Ethan n'a été descendu que parce qu'il fallait cacher la véritable intention. Nuire à Ramiro.

- Et qui pourrait en vouloir à Ramiro au point de tuer quelqu'un de sa famille ?

- Marco ! S'exclama Lilly.

- Tu me suggères de retourner voir Marco ! La dernière fois…

- Tu n'y vas pas, puisque c'est moi qui irais.

- Et te laisser seule dans un repère de dealer ?

- Et alors, tu y es bien allé tout seul toi !

- Oui, mais moi, Marco me connaît ! Pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un flic pour lui !

- Ah oui, même depuis que tu as joué au super héros ?

- Il n'en est pas question Lilly ! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule !

- Donc t'es d'accord pour m'accompagner ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il acquiesça. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'éloigna, le laissant étonné. Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait eu. Il se jura de lui rendre la pareille, on ne jouait pas à ce jeu avec lui. Elle l'avait charmé pour obtenir une faveur, il comptait bien en faire de même. Lilly de son côté, se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ça.

Une fois arrivés sur place, les inspecteurs et l'équipe d'intervention laissèrent Erin seule. Elle rentra chez elle. Lilly lui avait dit de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si elle paraissait soucieuse, il s'en apercevrait, et se méfierait. Il fallait seulement qu'elle lui demande s'il ne savait pas quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se calmer. Une heure plus tard, Stan sonna.

- Je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais il y avait pas mal de monde sur la route. Alors, où sont les affaires de mon frère ?

- Stan… Commença Erin. Pourquoi Stephen ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si je trouve celui qui a fait ça…

Erin saisi la balle au bond. Voyant que Stan était décidé à l'aidé, et peut-être plus facilement et rapidement que la police, elle lui demanda comment ? Manny sentit les ennuis venir et demanda au chef d'intervention de se tenir prêt. Il se fit rembarrer, le commandant connaissait son métier aussi bien que lui.

- Et on va laisser faire ça ? Demanda Scotty énervé. Attends !

- Calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien !

- Que je me calme ? Hurla t'il. Erin est en train de se mettre en danger. Si Stan découvre qu'elle joue un double jeu…

- Ne m'oblige pas Scotty ! S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas ! J'ai dû inventer une excuse pour te couvrir l'autre jour quand tu as décidé d'aller voir Marco seul. Si tu désobéis encore…

- J'en ai rien à faire des affaires internes ! Ils auront la mort d'Erin sur la conscience ! Cette guerre a fait trop de victimes déjà !

- Ecoute Scotty, moi aussi je trouve que ce gamin n'aurait jamais dû y passer, mais dans toute guerre, des innocents…

- C'est un enfant ! Ce connard qui a lancé la 1ère attaque, a tué un gamin !

Il s'éloigna. S'il restait sur place, il risquerait de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Personne n'avait dit un mot, préférant ne pas prendre part à ça. Kat lança un regard à Scotty qui ruminait seul dans son coin. Elle se plaça à côté de Lilly et lui demanda d'aller le voir. Cette dernière lui répondit que non, elle ne se priverait pas pour aller aider quelqu'un qui de toute évidence l'enverrait paître. Elle lui dit que de l'aider lui avait causé pas mal de soucis.


	39. Chapter 39

A ma fan : On approche plus de la fin certes que du début mdr... Mais encore des champitres à venir ;-)

* * *

Du côté d'Erin, il n'y avait pas d'amélioration. Elle ne voyait pas comment gagner plus de temps. Stan avait un moyen pour venger la mort de son fils, et elle savait que la police ne serait pas d'accord. Mais son instinct maternel était plus fort que tout. Celui qui lui avait pris son fils devait mourir.

- Erin, Ethan n'a jamais laissé d'affaires chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Stan…

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ?

- Je…

- Et puis ton speech sur la vengeance, désolé, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ça. Tu n'en as jamais eu le courage, je ne vois pas pourquoi là…

- Quand tu seras parent, tu comprendras bien des choses ! Lui dit Erin rageusement. Je parlais comme toi avant, je me disais que la violence ne résolvait jamais rien. Mais, il faut croire que mon entourage pas sain, m'a fait changer d'avis. Bah oui, Ramiro, ensuite vous… Normal que je désire me venger, non ?

- Erin, arrête ces stupidités tout de suite ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

- Oh que si, je le sais ! Dit-elle avec une rage non contenue. Je suis allée voir les flics, et tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit c'est qu'ils allaient enquêter ! Quand ? Ils ne me l'ont pas dit par contre !

- Tu es… Tu m'as…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et essaya de sortir au plus vite de la maison. C'est à ce moment que le chef des opérations donna le feu vert pour l'arrêter. Erin assista impuissante à l'arrestation musclée de Stan. Lilly la fit sortir de chez elle, et essaya de la réconforter. Elle lui dit qu'elle savait que cela ne lui ramènera pas son fils, mais la vengeance non plus. Erin la regarda et éclata en sanglots. Lilly lui dit de se laisser aller, il fallait qu'elle extériorise toute sa peine. C'était humain ce qu'elle vivait. Elle la félicita aussi pour ne pas choisir la solution de facilité. Erin n'eut pas le temps de la remercier, elle fut emmenée par des inspecteurs qui voulaient l'interroger. Elle regarda Lilly qui lui dit que c'était la procédure. Au moment, où elle allait monter dans sa voiture, Scotty interpella la jeune femme blonde.

- Alors, on y va !

- Où ça ? Demanda Lilly.

- Voir Marco.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Quand tu te seras calmé ! Là je pense qu'on arrivera qu'à une chose, le braquer !

- Mais je suis calme !

- Ah oui ? Et cet accès de colère de tout à l'heure, n'était qu'une mise en scène peut-être ? On n'obtient jamais rien par la colère ! Tu devrais le savoir en tant que flic !

- Je suis plus que décidé à coincer celui qui a fait ça ! Mais ce n'est pas en respectant la procédure à la lettre, qu'on y arrivera !

- Ecoute, tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire des affaires internes, mais moi oui ! J'ai vu de quoi ils étaient capables ! Et une fois qu'ils ont quelqu'un dans le collimateur la moindre petite erreur…

- Bien, Lilly. C'est très bien ! Tu auras la médaille pour conduite honorable ! Mais tu peux me dire, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner si tu changes d'avis au dernier moment ?

- C'est simple ! Je ne savais pas que Manny t'avait couvert pour la dernière fois ! Scotty, ils n'attendent que ça ! Que tu fonces tête baissée ! Et même si… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je persiste à t'aider, mais…

Son portable sonna. Elle regarda l'appareil et gênée, prit l'appel. Elle salua Kite, Scotty comprit et s'éloigna.

Kite dit à Lilly qu'il arrivait au central. L'arrestation de Stan était un moyen pour avancer dans cette affaire. Jeffries et Manny interrogèrent Stan.

- Alors, vous avez une raison pour être parti précipitamment ? Demanda Manny.

- Je ne suis pas parti précipitamment. J'avais besoin de m'évader. Mon frère est mort !

- Votre frère est mort, mais pourquoi ne pas être resté avec votre famille, dans ce cas ? S'enquit Will.

- Vous laissez ma famille tranquille. On a déjà assez de…

- Les larmes de crocodiles avec moi, ça ne prend ! S'exclama Manny. Je pense que vous savez des choses, mais que…

- J'aurais tué mon frère ? Vous croyez vraiment que… Fit Stan incrédule.

- Et Stephen ? Fit Manny à Will. Pourquoi ce petit garçon innocent est mort ?

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si inhumain que ça ! Faut être sacrément malade pour tuer un gamin de 5 ans !

- On n'a jamais dit que vous avez tué Stephen.

- Mais vous avez peut-être des éléments à nous donner ? Lui demanda Manny.

- Erin nous a dit qu'un homme correspondant à votre description, portant une cagoule avait tiré sur Ethan. Le petit aurait très bien pu vous reconnaître et vous l'avez poignardé. Dit Will en s'approchant de Stan.

- Mais vous êtes complètement barjot !

- Ecoutez, Stan, on sait que vous en savez plus que vous ne nous le dîtes. Dit Manny en s'approchant à son tour. On peut peut-être s'arranger.

Kite qui se trouvait derrière la vitre sans tain, regarda Stillman, et lui fit comprendre qu'il en était hors de question. Le procureur n'allait quand même pas passer des accords avec tous les dealers du coin. Stillman acquiesça et demanda à Manny et Will de sortir de la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'open space.

- Ca dépasse l'entendement votre affaire. Remarqua Kite.

- Peut-être, mais c'est la 1ère fois où on réussit à avancer. Fit Scotty ironiquement.

- Scotty, s'il te plaît ! Le calma Manny. Stan sait quelque chose, mais refuse de parler. On ne sait pas pourquoi par contre.

- Il aurait peur ? Demanda Kite. De quoi ?

- Si on le savait, fit Scotty, on n'en serait pas à ce point là !

- A mon avis.. Commença Lilly.

- Laisse Lilly ! Lui fit Kite.

- A mon avis, répéta t'elle avec persévérance. Marco, Timmy et Stan ont tous un rapport avec Ramiro. Timmy, a travaillé pour lui. Marco a…

- Marco et Stan on des raisons d'en vouloir à Ramiro, continua Kat. Mais là où ça ne colle pas, c'est au sujet d'Ethan !

- Pourquoi tuer Ethan ? On en revient toujours à la même question, Fit Scotty exaspéré. On a un suspect idéal en prison, mais personne ne veut le voir ça !

- Vous pensez vraiment que Ramiro dirige tout de là où il est ? Demanda Kite incrédule.

- Il ne dirige plus, quelqu'un a pris sa suite. Et je pense avoir deviné qui.

- Et qui ? S'enquit Manny.

- Justement, on devait y aller avec Lilly, avant qu'elle ne me plante pour Stan ! Répondit Scotty avec un trait d'humour en regardant Lilly.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kite en regardant lui aussi la jeune femme.

- Marco.

- Marco ? Dit Kite. Et vous comptiez nous prévenir une fois sur place ?

- Là je suis d'accord, répondit Manny.

- Je pense que cette visite à Marco s'impose, mais demain. Tenta Stillman pour calmer le jeu.

- Et on fait quoi pour Stan ? Demanda Nick.

- On le laisse mariner un peu. Fit Scotty à Manny. Peut-être qu'il nous dira ce qu'il sait.

- Une nuit en prison, avec Ramiro, et je suis sûre qu'il sera plus causant. Continua Kat.

Lilly se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Stan. Manny la devança et entra en 1er. Elle comprit et obtempéra. Stan était susceptible de devenir un indic, et Manny voulait savoir s'il pouvait le faire.


	40. Chapter 40

La résolution arrive bientôt... Mais il y a encore un peu de triturage d'esprit en prévision !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, merci ;-)

* * *

Kite lui fit un signe, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Alors, tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Kite…

- Hier tu m'as dit oui Lilly.

- Et tu m'emmènerais dîner où ? Demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire.

- Où tu veux ? Répondit-il en la dévisageant.

- Ah oui !

- Réfléchis encore un peu, je passe te prendre à 20h.

Il croisa le regard de Scotty qui détourna le sien immédiatement. Il l'ignora aussi et se pencha vers Lilly. Et au moment où Kite déposait le même baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme que la veille, Scotty releva son regard. Kite s'en aperçut et s'éloigna en le dévisageant avec un air satisfait. Il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Rendre le jeune homme jaloux. Lilly fut autant troublée que la veille et se retourna. Elle comprit ce qu'il se passait entre les 2 hommes. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus encombrante. Kite ne pouvait pas s'en aller, il était lié à cette affaire. Scotty aussi. Elle était donc au milieu et devait prendre une décision. Elle sut que c'était à elle de le faire, autant professionnellement que sentimentalement.

Manny fit comprendre à Stan qu'il était arrêté. Celui-ci demanda des comptes, ne comprenant pas.

- Je croyais que vous deviez voir pour un marché ?

- Notre but, n'est pas de relâcher les criminels, mais de les arrêter.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai tué personne !

- Peut-être, mais nous avons besoin d'éléments le prouvant. Or, hormis ce que vous nous dîtes, nous n'avons rien d'autre !

- C'est ma parole contre la vôtre alors !

- Bien, déjà on se comprend, c'est un bon point !

- J'ai l'impression, que vous vous foutez de moi !

- Non, mais juste que j'ai du mal à croire que parmi tous les chefs de gangs, aucun, à part la copine de votre frère, ne connaissait ce Ramiro. Nous, le connaissons bien pourtant nous !

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, Ramiro, il inspire la peur ce mec. Depuis qu'il est arrivé rien n'est comme avant ! Même vous les flics, vous êtes méfiants !

- Justement, pourquoi vous fait-il peur ? Vous savez qu'avant qu'il ne soit ce qu'il est, il a débuté comme vous tous ! Il n'est pas arrivé là comme par magie.

- Justement, c'est ça qui nous impressionne. Ce type connaît tout et sait tout. Il sait les erreurs à ne pas faire, et il connaît la loi du milieu et ses contournements.

- Votre spécialité, si je ne m'abuse est la vente d'arme. Pourquoi faire des affaires avec Ramiro alors ?

- Qui vous a dit qu'on traitait avec lui ?

- Mais vous à l'instant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on a fait affaire avec lui.

- Et votre frère s'est retrouvé à sortir avec l'ex de Ramiro, par hasard ?

- Oui !

- Désolé, mais ce hasard là, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Vous savez que plus vous bornerez, et plus vous vous heurterez à nous. Pourquoi avoir pris la fuite, si vous vous ne reprochez rien ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Ce mec fout la trouille ! C'est peut-être lui qui a tué mon frère, et j'aurais dû attendre qu'il m'arrive la même chose ?

- Peut-être… Fit Manny. Un enfant ne serait pas mort.

- Vous…

Stan se leva et s'approcha de Manny, qui devança son geste et l'empêcha de commettre une bêtise.

- Alors là, c'est franchement bête de votre part. L'informa Manny. Brutalité policière vous connaissez ?

- Vous rêver de me passer les menottes, alors il faut bien…

- Tu les as déjà les menottes. Et si tu persistes à rester sur ta position…

Il sortit de la pièce en même temps que Stillman sortit de la salle d'observation.

- Je crois qu'on a perdu notre temps ! S'exclama John.

- Non ! Après une nuit en prison, il sera sûrement un peu plus coopératif ! Tu sais, les détenus ne sont pas tendres envers les personnes ayant tué un enfant !

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Stillman donna congé à ses agents. La journée était bien avancée, et Stan n'étant pas décidé à coopérer, cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. Lilly se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et fut la 1ère dehors. Elle se dirigea vers le parking où était garée sa voiture. Le temps qu'elle cherche ses clés, Scotty l'avait déjà rejoint.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me le dire.

- Te dire quoi ? Fit-elle en fouillant toujours son sac.

- Que c'est lui que tu as choisi.

- Lui que j'ai… Fit-elle ébahie. Attends, je n'ai jamais…

- Tu cherches quoi Lil ? A ce jeu, tu es sûre de perdre à tous les coups.

- Non, pas si je fais le « bon choix ». Répondit-elle exaspérée en mimant des guillemets. T'as quel âge Scotty ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de demander ça. Tu n'as pas passé l'âge de ces enfantillages ?

- C'est toi qui…

- Arrête de subir, et pose-toi les vraies questions. Si lui ne l'a pas compris, moi si. Alors, j'attends sagement. Promis ! Et surtout n'hésite pas. Il y en a un qui doit souffrir dans cette histoire. Si c'est moi, très bien, j'accepterais sans broncher.

Avant de s'éloigner, il l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant une Lilly stupéfaite ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il salua Kat et Will, qui partaient eux-aussi. Lilly sortit les clés de son sac et monta dans sa voiture. Elle mit le contact et s'en alla. Quand elle fut certaine d'être assez loin du central, elle s'arrêta le long du trottoir et soupira. Au même moment, Will posa la question qui se devait à Kat qui l'interrompit.

- Lilly doit faire un choix entre Kite et Scotty ! Oui Will.

- Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ce petit jeu ?

- Trop longtemps, si tu veux connaître mon avis. Surtout qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaître…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Fit Will en souriant. Je suppose que si Scotty se pointait en lui récitant une tirade de je ne sais quelle pièce de théâtre, elle refuserait de le voir.

- Tu veux que je te dise, il l'a déjà fait ça ! Mais rien à faire ! Elle est…

- Têtue ! Bornée ! Stupide ! Oui c'est bien de notre Lilly que tu parles là !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Chacun partant au volant de sa voiture.


	41. Chapter 41

La soirée de Lilly se passa tranquillement. Kite était passé la prendre aux alentours de 20h et elle avait décidé de profiter de sa soirée. Après tout Kite devait certainement être plus mature que Scotty, puisqu'il ne lui demandait rien. Elle repensa à leur conversation et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce n'était que des enfantillages. Sa décision était prise. Kite et elle avaient eu une histoire qui marchait. Elle ne pouvait pas gommer ça à cause d'un écart de conduite. D'ailleurs, leur rupture leur avait fait du bien à tous les 2. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle à ce point ? Elle était songeuse et Kite s'en aperçut.

- C'est à lui que tu penses ? Demanda t'il vexé.

- Quoi ? Fit Lilly incrédule.

- Tu passes la soirée avec qui ?

- Arrête ! Je ne te répondrais même pas, tellement c'est idiot.

- Lil… Je ne veux pas te braquer, mais…

- Ah non ! S'énerva t'elle. S'il te plaît, non ! Je sais, je suis au courant… Mais ce n'est pas en me pressant des 2 côtés que je vais y arriver !

- Pourtant, il le faut. Lui répondit-il en devinant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Tu m'as invité juste pour te faire valoir ? Demanda t'elle.

- Non, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors ?

- Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait toi et moi ! Fit Lilly en baissant la tête. Je veux qu'on se retrouve comme…

- Avant ! Continua Kite. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour te le prouver ça ? Bon sang Lilly, je suis prêt à te pardonner, alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle à voix basse. Kite… Je suis désolée.

- C'est lui ? Murmura t'il.

- Non… Répondit-elle la voix à peine audible.

- Non ? Attends Lil ! Si ce n'est pas moi, et si ce n'est pas lui, c'est…

- Personne ! Fit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. On en souffre tous ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en souffres pas, je ne te croirais. Il en souffre, et moi aussi. Alors, je choisis. Et désolée de te dire que c'est moi la plus adulte.

Ils se regardèrent et il lui demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle lui répondit positivement. Il paya la note et se leva. Il la raccompagna chez elle, et au moment de partir, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'ai aimé Lil. J'espère que tu n'en doutes pas.

- Moi aussi.

- Aller, dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'interdise de sortir. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte. Une fois dehors, elle le regarda et lui renvoya son sourire. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder avec tendresse, et elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa maison.

Le lendemain, elle arriva encore la 1ère, et se retrouva avec Will, qui était déjà là à remplir la paperasse. Il l'accueillit en lui disant que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour le faire. Personne ne le dérangeait. Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Vas-y pose la-moi cette question qui te brûle les lèvres, fit-elle en souriant.

- Quelle question ? Demanda t'il innocemment. C'est ta vie Lil, et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

- Personne ! Et je pense que vous pouvez tous récupérer votre fric, ou me le donner alors !

- Quel fric ?

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Will. Je sais que vous avez parié. On le fait à chaque fois qu'il y a un truc qui arrive à l'un d'entre nous. Donc tu passeras le message à Nick et Kat. Ils me doivent du fric !

- Je te paye un café ?

- Ok, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter ma vie ! Fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda t'il avec un œil plein de tendresse.

- Oui ! Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Un peu difficile à gérer au début, mais après je suis sûre d'en rire, et surtout, je me suis fait du fric ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais pouvoir frimer lors de la prochaine soirée de la police. Dans mon carnet de bal, désormais Scotty Valens y a sa place ! Je vais en faire des jalouses !

Jeffries répondit à son sourire, mais savait pertinemment que l'insouciance de la jeune femme cachait autre chose. Ils ne furent pas tranquilles longtemps, Stillman et Manny arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils les mirent au courant de leurs projets. Lilly demanda donc si elle pouvait interroger Erin. La jeune femme avait confiance en elle. Stillman acquiesça.

Une heure plus tard, Nick et Scotty firent leur apparition. Lilly buvait la fin de son café tout en finissant son dernier rapport. Voyant que presque tout le monde était là, Nick ne se priva pas pour le remarquer.

- Il y a un nouvel horaire, ou est-ce que vous êtes tous devenus accro au boulot ?

- Tu as vu ton bureau ? Fit Lilly en le désignant du doigt. Maintenant, regarde le mien et celui de Will. Tu remarques qu'on a fini tous nos rapports. Continua t'elle en riant.

- Et il faudra nous payer très cher pour qu'on les fasse à ta place. Renchérit Will en renvoyant le sourire à la jeune femme.

- Vous nous cachez quelque chose ? Demanda Nick vexé de ne pas être dans la confidence.

- Non, mais tu dois du fric à Rush !

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi je te devrais de l'argent.

- Disons que j'ai décidé de participer au pari, et que vous avez tous perdu ! Will a déjà honoré sa dette. Fit-elle en désignant le café.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna sans un regard pour Scotty qui se taisait. Il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de demander d'explications à la jeune femme. Il s'éloigna en sens inverse. Il avait besoin de digérer cette nouvelle. En même temps, il lui avait demandé de choisir, et elle l'avait fait. Mais, secrètement, il espérait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, ou qu'elle reviendrait vers lui.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Nick à Will.

- Expliquer quoi ? Interrompit Kat qui venait d'arriver.

- Qu'on doit du fric à Rush ! Répondit Nick.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'on n'avait pas prévu une éventualité. Fit Will.

- Personne ! S'exclamèrent Vera et Kat.

- Oui !

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? Demanda Kat. Elle a vraiment laissé les 2 s'en aller ?

- Oh que oui ! Fit Nick en comprenant les réactions de Scotty et de Lilly ce matin.


	42. Chapter 42

A ma fan : Mais attends un peu ! Qui te dis que Scotty va lâcher prise ? :p

* * *

Lilly conduisait et réfléchissait. Elle se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle aille voir Scotty pour lui expliquer. Elle en déduisit que non. Il ne fallait pas envenimer la situation. A voir sa réaction ce matin, elle comprit qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Il s'effacerait, comme il le lui avait dit. Arrivée chez Erin, elle descendit de son véhicule et sonna chez la jeune femme. Erin vint lui ouvrir, les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir encore passée une nuit à pleurer.

- Inspecteur Rush ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de parler, ou de boire un bon café ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un café acheté au starbucks du coin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de trouver le coupable…

- Je vous ai dit que cela pourrait prendre du temps, pas que nous n'allons pas vous aider, Erin. La rassura Lilly.

- Oui, mais…

- Cette guerre a déjà fait trop de victimes. Et là, il y a un enfant qui en a fait les frais… Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour trouver et arrêter celui qui a fait ça, mais il faut que vous ayez confiance en moi. Vous me faites confiance Erin ?

La jeune femme regarda Lilly et les yeux brillants, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Lilly lui demanda si elle pouvait entrer, Erin la laissa passer.

- Essayez de vous souvenir. Commença t'elle.

- De me souvenir de quoi ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit.

- La moindre petite chose peut nous être utile, même si vous pensez que cela n'est pas intéressant ou important.

- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'Ethan et Stan avaient un contentieux familial.

- Justement, hormis eux, qui était associé à leur business ?

- Je ne m'occupais pas de leurs affaires. Avec Ramiro, j'ai compris vous savez.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je côtoie ce genre d'hommes ? Je dois avoir une part de sadisme en moi. Vous n'avez jamais été attirée par quelqu'un qui est l'opposé de vous ?

Lilly se tut et offrit un timide sourire à Erin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa vie, qu'elle avait compliqué sans le vouloir vraiment. Ou l'avait-elle voulu ? Elle ne le savait pas.

- Oui, fut-elle forcée d'admettre. Pas plus tard que ces derniers temps. Je vous comprends.

- Alors, ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce qui m'a poussé à craquer pour Ethan. Moi-même je ne le comprends pas, et vous venez de me dire que vous ne le compreniez pas non plus.

- Erin, je… Ethan vous confiait-il certaines choses ?

- Sur son boulot ? Non, mais ces derniers temps, il avait baissé sa garde. Il me disait vouloir arrêter.

- Justement, ses ennemis veulent peut-être se venger. Ethan mort et Stan dans la nature…

- Personne ne sait que Stan…

- Je ne sais pas, fit Lilly obligée de reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas la spécialiste pour la renseigner.

- Ecoutez…

- Je suis de la criminelle, ce que vous me demandez, ce sont les stups qui peuvent vous renseigner. Moi tout ce que je peux faire c'est enquêter…

- Enquêter ! Vous ne me dîtes que ça depuis…

- Erin, je comprends. Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister elle tendit sa carte. Si jamais vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, poursuit-elle. N'hésitez pas, appelez-moi.

Lilly se leva et prit congé de la jeune femme.

- Inspecteur ! Je suis désolée.

- Attendez-moi, je reviens.

Une fois dans la rue, elle s'éloigna et prit son portable. Elle réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle était professionnelle. Erin avait besoin de réponses qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il demanda par 2 fois qui l'appelait.

- C'est moi. Fit-elle timidement.

- Lilly ? Demanda Scotty.

- J'ai un service à te demander ?

- Tu ne crois pas que…

- Je suis chez Erin, et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'il après une hésitation de quelques secondes.

- Elle a besoin de réponses, que je ne peux pas lui donner.

- Et tu m'appelles pour savoir si je peux lui répondre ? Si tu ne le peux pas, moi non plus.

- Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons pour m'en vouloir, mais si tu veux me prouver que tu es un bon flic, tu sauras mettre ça de côté, et tu viendras faire ton boulot. Sinon, et bien c'est simple, j'ai raison sur toute la ligne.

- J'arrive. Lui dit-il.

Elle raccrocha et ressentit une petite appréhension l'envahir. Elle la chassa en secouant la tête, ils sont adultes tous les 2 et savent gérer leur vie professionnelle. C'est ce qu'on apprend à l'école de police : ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée, mais que s'il y avait un souci quelconque, le côté professionnel devait prendre le dessus. 20 minutes plus tard, Scotty sonna à la porte. Erin vint lui ouvrir. Il se présenta et la suivit dans le salon, où il trouva Lilly installée dans un fauteuil en train de feuilleter un album photos. Elle se leva, et hésitante, résuma la situation. Erin remarqua la gêne des 2 inspecteurs et sourit intérieurement. Elle s'efforça de les mettre à l'aise, et Scotty l'informa sur l'enquête au niveau des stups. Stan était en garde à vue, et un indic était infiltré dans un gang.

- Maintenant, Erin si vous savez quelque chose, dîtes-le nous. Tenta Scotty.

- Je savais que Ramiro n'était pas un ange, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que… Il aimait son fils, vous savez. Moi je ne sais pas, mais Stephen… Etre parent, ça change une personne.

Lilly devança Scotty qui allait répliquer.

- Vous avez ma carte Erin, je vous fais confiance.

Elle se leva, suivit de Scotty. Une fois dehors, Scotty se dirigea vers sa voiture, Lilly le rappela. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine, il comprenait, et que l'enquête était bien plus importante.


	43. Chapter 43

Nous entamons la dernière partie de l'histoire. Donc résolution de l'enquiête à venir, et une conclusion aussi ;-)

* * *

3 mois se déroulèrent encore. L'infiltration de Timmy était de plus en plus concluante, et il s'avérait que Marco et Stan se connaissaient, bien que Marco le démentait formellement. Manny et Scotty étaient donc chez Marco.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on se foute de moi, Marco. Prévint Scotty.

- A quel sujet ?

- Stan ! Dit Manny. Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu Marco !

- Franchement, vous devez avoir un sérieux problème. Pourquoi penser que je traite avec Ramiro, et maintenant ce Stan que je ne connais même pas !

- Marco, on te coincera ! Avec ou sans ta coopération, mais on y arrivera. Fit Scotty. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, que tu sois coopératif.

- Et si je vous dis que je connais ce Stan, vous…

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Fit Manny. Stan, n'a plus rien à perdre. Au contraire, il ne peut que gagner. C'est fou comme les gens changent une fois qu'ils sont en prison.

- C'est une menace ?

- Tu le prends comme tu veux. Dit Scotty en se levant.

- Vous savez que je suis au courant pour Timmy ! Je sais qu'il vous rend des comptes.

- Ah oui ! Et comment tu sais ça ? Fit Scotty, en ignorant Manny.

- J'ai mes sources, et vous avez les vôtres. Mais sont-elles sûres ? Là je ne sais pas.

Manny devança Scotty, se leva et sortit forçant le jeune homme à le suivre. Une fois dehors, Scotty demanda des comptes.

- Arrête un peu tes conneries Scotty. Ca suffit.

- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'ils se foutent de nous !

- Tu veux bousiller ta carrière, soit, mais n'embarque pas les autres avec toi.

- Cette enquête fait du surplace à cause de…

- De toi Scotty ! Le procureur et le divisionnaire en ont marre de tes « exploits », dit-il en mimant des guillemets. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, qu'il faut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on m'aide. Mais…

- Scotty, ça fait 3 mois que la tempête s'est un peu calmée, et à mon avis ta visite n'a fait que…

- Je n'ai pas demandé que tu viennes, mais…

- Ne me force pas à agir comme agit un chef avec toi.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me suspendre ? Ok, pas de problème ! S'énerva Scotty. J'en ai marre de toute façon de cette foutue enquête ! Je vais te faciliter la tâche Manny, tu vois, je ne fais pas d'histoire !

Scotty sortit sa plaque et son arme, en vida le chargeur et remit le tout à Manny.

- Elle t'a bousillé ! Cette fille t'a détruit !

- Qui ? Demanda Scotty gêné.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais elle a réussi en tout cas ! Je ne savais pas que tu…

- Que je quoi ? Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui me dit quoi faire, et surtout qui me commande !

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Manny le regarda partir et baissa la tête vers l'insigne et l'arme du jeune homme. Il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Il décida d'attendre que Scotty se calme avant de lui rendre le tout.

Scotty ne rentra pas chez lui. Aucune envie. Manny avait raison, Lilly avait réussi à lui gâcher la vie. Il aurait voulu croire qu'il pouvait surmonter ça, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus cela était difficile. Il s'arrêta devant le 1er bar qu'il trouva et en sortit bien des heures plus tard.

Au département de la criminelle, régnait une ambiance assez bon enfant. Contrairement aux autres années, l'été était calme. Pas d'affaires importantes, sauf de petits délits sans gravité. Stillman surveillait de loin l'enquête sur la guerre des gangs. La seule chose qui était intenable était la chaleur. Au plus frais de la journée, le thermomètre indiquait 26°C _(aucune idée pour les degrés fahrenheit)_. Le téléphone sonna et une personne héla Lilly. La communication était pour elle. Elle décrocha et demanda qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est Erin. Je… J'ai un problème. Fit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler, mais je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Fit-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et demanda à Kat de l'accompagner. 20 minutes plus tard, elles étaient sur place, et sonnèrent chez la jeune femme. Erin vint leur ouvrir, défigurée, les lèvres en sang, et tout en tremblant les fit entrer.

- Mon dieu Erin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Kat.

- Je… J'ai été agressée, et je crois que j'ai tué un homme. Fit-elle en désignant un corps étendu sur le sol.

Lilly était près du corps et appelait une ambulance.

- Il respire encore, mais… C'est…

- C'est qui ? Demanda Kat en s'approchant.

- Un des hommes de Marco.

- Ok, j'ai compris, j'appelle le chef et Manny.

- Erin, il faut tout me dire, fit Lilly. Que s'est-il passé ?

- A votre avis ?

- Erin… Le connaissez-vous ?

- Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu !

Lilly n'insista pas, comprenant qu'elle était en état de choc. Erin leur fit une révélation qui les surprit.

- Il avait un message. Il n'était pas venu seulement pour me... Enfin…

- Un message ? Demanda Kat.

- Oui, il m'a dit que c'était un avertissement. Comme ça, vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de menacer un chef de gang !

- Menacer un chef de gang ! Répéta Lilly stupéfaite. Mais personne n'a…

- Il m'a dit que c'était un avertissement après m'avoir tabassé. Et il a voulu…

- Erin, je sais que c'est difficile. Commença Kat, mais pourquoi est-ce un avertissement ? Nous ne comprenons pas.

- Il m'a dit que la police n'avait pas respecté un de leurs engagements vis-à-vis d'un chef de gang.

Kat commença à voir ce qu'Erin essayait de leur faire comprendre. Elle allait demander à Manny des explications.


	44. Chapter 44

Une autre petite suite qui nous rapproche de la fin ! Et mer ci pour la trad des degrés chère BB ! Fic écrite il y a longtemps, et depuis, je me suis renseignée :p

* * *

L'ambulance était arrivée en même temps que Stillman et Manny. Les secouristes prodiguèrent les 1ers soins à l'homme, et un autre s'occupait d'Erin. Kat demanda ce qu'Erin avait voulu dire ?

- Oui en effet, ce type, on sait qui c'est ? Demanda Stillman.

- J'ai reconnu un des hommes de Marco. Répondit Lilly.

- Ca ne finira donc jamais ! S'exclama Kat.

- Je pensais qu'un semblant de tranquillité était revenu ? Demanda Lilly à Manny.

- Peut-être un fait nouveau. Fit Stillman.

Manny se taisait. Scotty avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Il ne sait pas comment il pourrait le couvrir cette fois ? Il savait qu'il était impulsif, mais d'avoir continué en solo, et surtout menacé Marco était une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Voyant que tout le monde attendait une explication, il prit la parole.

- Quel est le message que ce type à donner à Erin ?

- Que c'était un avertissement. La police n'a pas respecté ses engagements. L'informa Lilly.

C'était ce qu'il craignait. Stillman comprit et essaya de le rassurer.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que tu ne le crois Manny.

- John, je ne peux plus le couvrir. Je l'ai déjà trop couvert. Il a dépassé les bornes cette fois. Et…

- Réfléchis avant de rendre ton rapport ! C'est le meilleur flic de ton département. Ne brise pas sa carrière.

- Je suis obligé de le faire ce rapport. Une civile a été agressée.

- Eux non plus, n'ont pas respecté leurs engagements, tenta Kat. S'il y avait lieu de répliquer, c'était contre un des nôtres, et pas Erin.

- Je vous comprends Miller. Mais ce n'est pas l'aider, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Lilly se taisait. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle s'éloigna sous l'œil de Kat. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. L'idée que Scotty ait pu faire cette erreur la dépassait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Une fois aux côtés d'Erin, elle lui prit la main et la rassura. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et lui confia une infime partie de son agression. La jeune femme la dévisagea et se calma.

- Maintenant, Erin, je sais que cela va être dur, mais il va falloir que je prenne votre déposition.

- Je le sais bien inspecteur. Allez-y je suis prête.

- Très bien, mais appelez-moi Lilly.

Erin lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Elle était chez elle, et rangeait des affaires. Quand il avait sonné à la porte, elle ne s'était pas méfiée, pensant que c'était le livreur. Et quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le 1er coup de poing. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il lui avait laissé le message. Il lui avait dit aussi que Marco n'était pas content d'avoir été trahi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui déchirer son chemisier, qu'elle avait réussi à se défendre avec ses pieds, et avait attrapé son arme.

Un peu plus loin, Stillman demandait des comptes à Manny. Kat se tenait tout près, et hésita à signaler sa présence, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Il a sérieusement merdé si tu veux vraiment savoir.

- Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Valens est un excellent flic.

- Oui, mais même les meilleurs commettent des erreurs.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une erreur ?

- Il enquête en solo ! Alors que le divisionnaire a demandé qu'on arrête. Ca fait plus de 3 mois qu'il n'y a pas eu de faits nouveaux. Donc le divisionnaire nous a demandé de laisser un peu de côté cette affaire. Il est allé voir Marco ce matin.

- Quoi ?

- Il y est allé sans me consulter au préalable. C'est Timmy qui m'a prévenu. Et apparemment, Scotty a dû le menacer. Je ne peux plus le couvrir John. Et il le sait, puisqu'il m'a donné son arme et sa plaque. Je le pouvais tout à l'heure, mais maintenant…

- Il t'a remis sa plaque !

Manny ne répondit pas, conscient qu'un de ses meilleurs agents avait de sérieux problèmes. Kat s'éloigna et monta dans la voiture côté passager. Lilly la rejoignit et s'apprêtait à démarrer, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi l'homme de Marco a agressé Erin. Dit-elle d'un air grave.

- Et c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Lilly.

- Lilly… Il faut que je te parle.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Erin…

- Lil, ça a un rapport avec l'agression d'Erin, justement. C'est effectivement Marco qui a envoyé un de ses hommes.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Lil… Il s'agit de Scotty.

Elle ne répondit pas et mit le contact.

- Lilly !

- Oui, je t'écoute. Mais il faut qu'on suive l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Lilly, Marco n'a pas envoyé un de ses hommes sans raisons.

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de Scotty ?

- Il a de sérieux ennuis.

- Le rapport avec Marco s'il te plait ?

- Tu le fais exprès ma parole ? Ou est-ce que dès que je te parle de lui, tu fais celle qui ne m'écoute pas ?

Lilly resta concentrée sur la route, mais ne répondit pas. Kat poursuivit. Elle lui raconta la conversation entre Manny et Stillman qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Demanda Lilly. Il a voulu jouer au cow-boy et il en paie les ports cassés.

- Arrête ! Je sais très bien que tu ne t'en fous pas !

- Non ! S'exclama Lilly. Je vois ce que tu veux que je fasse, et c'est non ! Si tu veux le sauver, vas-y, fais-le. Mais moi je ne m'en occupe plus !

- Lil…

- Non Kat ! C'est bien mieux comme ça. Je vais mieux depuis qu'il n'est plus là ! Et comme je veux continuer à aller bien, je ne m'occupe plus de…

- Tu fais comme tu veux Lilly après tout. Mais je persiste à dire que tu as fait une belle bêtise…

- Et alors ? C'est moi que ça regarde ! Arrête de te mêler de ma vie. Je sais très bien la gérer toute seule.

- Ah oui, c'est ce que je vois. Ca t'a bien réussi. Tu es célib…

- Fais gaffe ! Je te signale que tu es pire que moi ! Fit Lilly en souriant.

Kat répondit à son sourire et se mit à rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que toutes les 2 on fait la paire !

Lilly se gara et descendit de la voiture. Elles étaient arrivée devant l'hôpital.

- Alors ? Demanda Kat en sortant à son tour.

- Alors quoi ? Répéta Lilly. Non ! Il se débrouille, et d'ailleurs, on ne peut rien pour lui.

- Tu sais que tu es…

- Bornée, têtue ! Oui je le sais. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme non ? Allez Kat, on a un suspect à voir.

Kat fut obligée de suivre la jeune femme, mais au plus profond d'elle–même, elle savait que cette conversation n'avait pas laissé Lilly de glace. Car même si elle s'en défendait, elle avait été marquée par le choix qu'elle avait dû faire. Elle su bien après que cela avait été le bon. Kite et Scotty en étaient presque à se défier en duel. Et elle avait admit qu'elle avait agi en adulte responsable, même si elle en avait souffert la 1ère. Elle avait trouvé que Lilly avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre communicative pendant toute cette période. Comme elle lui avait dit, le fait que le « tombeur » de la police se soit intéressé à elle avait été valorisant pour la jeune femme. Une fois arrivées à l'accueil de l'hôpital, elles se présentèrent et demandèrent à voir la victime par balle qui venait d'arriver. Un infirmier les conduisit auprès du service des urgences et leur dit qu'il allait se renseigner. Après 2 heures d'attente, un médecin sortit d'un bloc opératoire et s'approcha d'elles. Il leur annonça qu'Alberto Minguez était sorti d'affaire, mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur du long terme. La prochaine nuit serait décisive sur son état. Lilly pria en son fort intérieur pour qu'il s'en sorte. Erin ne risquait rien, puisqu'elle tentait de se défendre, mais ce traumatisme additionné à celui de la perte de son fils allait l'anéantir pour de bon.


	45. Chapter 45

Un peu de patience chère BB87 :p

* * *

Pendant ce temps au central, Will et Nick prenaient la déposition d'Erin. Stillman et Manny, enfermés dans le bureau de celui-ci, parlementaient avec le divisionnaire et Kite.

- A t'on une preuve de l'implication de ce Marco dans cette agression ? Demanda Kite.

- Alberto Minguez, un de ses hommes est hospitalisé des suites d'une blessure par balle, commise par Erin Barns, suite à son agression par Alberto. Résuma Manny.

- Et pourquoi cette femme a t'elle été agressée ? Demanda le divisionnaire.

- Avertissement de Marco.

- Pourquoi ? Remarqua Kite. Tout ce petit monde se tenait à carreaux. Il doit y avoir quelque chose non ? Stan Prinxton, ainsi que Ramiro sont en prison.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas parce 2 hommes sont déjà en prison que l'affaire est résolue. Souligna Stillman. C'est une investigation très longue.

- Où se trouve l'inspecteur chargé de cette enquête ? S'enquit le divisionnaire. A moins que ce ne soit vous qui la gérez.

- Il est en congés. Mentit Manny.

- Très bien. Sauf s'il n'est pas à Philadelphie, pouvez-vous l'appeler ? Qu'on règle ça avec lui. C'est son enquête.

Manny chercha de l'aide avec Stillman, Kite s'en aperçut.

- Quoi ? Valens a encore joué au cow-boy pour impressionner une fille ? Dit-il d'un air ironique.

Manny lança un regard noir à Kite, et Stillman répondit.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Si l'inspecteur Valens a commis une erreur sur cette affaire, oui. Signala le divisionnaire.

- Il n'a commis aucune erreur. Commença Manny. C'est moi… J'ai… Timothy Mc Arthur est infiltré dans le gang des Chicos, et apparemment il a été repéré par Marco. Et celui-ci a répliqué…

- Très bien, fit le divisionnaire peu convaincu. Remettez-moi votre rapport avant de partir. Je verrais quoi faire demain.

Il quitta le bureau en même temps que Kite. Stillman et Manny se regardèrent et Manny soupira.

- Je joue ma carrière, fit Manny.

- Il y a une part de vrai dans ce que tu dis. Mais, il faut que tu marques le coup avec Scotty. Suspends-le une semaine, et dis-lui qu'il se ressaisisse sinon la prochaine fois c'est la bonne.

- C'est demain qu'ils me disent ce qu'il en est, John. Pas ce soir, demain. Demain je saurais si nos 2 carrières sont fichues.

Au moment où Kite quittait le commissariat, Lilly et Kat arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Salut ! Fit-il à la jeune femme blonde.

- Salut.

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais si tu veux savoir. Fit-il en souriant.

- Je vais bien.

- Je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais à mon avis il n'est pas étranger à cette situation. Rajouta t'il en insistant sur le mot il.

- Kite arrête !

- Tu le défends encore ?

- Je m'en vais Kite.

- Excuse-moi, mais…

- Je sais. Il faut que…

- Oui. Je comprends. Ca a été un vrai plaisir de te revoir Lil.

Lilly rentra et Kite s'éloigna. Quand elle arriva à l'étage de la criminelle, Nick lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de remonter, tout le monde s'en allait. Elle soupira de frustration, mais Kat lui dit que pour une fois qu'ils finissaient plus tôt, elle pourrait en profiter. Et avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, il fallait le prendre comme une très bonne chose. Elle regarda rapidement dans le bureau de son chef, et vit que Manny et lui étaient concentrés sur un rapport. Elle sut ce que cela voulait dire. Elle rentra alors. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit demi-tour. Elle ne sut pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose la poussait à ne pas rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Elle sonna et n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle réessaya 2 fois, toujours sans succès. Puis une dame lui ouvrit, elle la salua et passa.

Une fois chez lui, Scotty chercha dans ses placards, mais ne trouva rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait après tout. Mais il constata une fois de plus qu'il était seul. Il desserra sa cravate et la défit, déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise et la sortit de son pantalon. Il vit 2 verres sur la table basse. Il les ramassa et allait les ranger dans l'évier. Il repensa à celle qui avait laissé un des 2 verres et sourit bien malgré lui. Aucune ne parvenait à lui faire oublier le vide de sa vie. Aucune ne lui faisait oublier celle qui occupait ses pensées. Manny avait raison. Il n'était qu'à 2 doigts d'aller très mal. Il avait besoin d'aide, et il ne savait pas comment le demander. Il avait surtout besoin d'elle. Il entreprit de nettoyer un peu. Un clochard n'accepterait même pas son hospitalité. La sonnette retentit, il l'ignora. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. On insista 2 fois, et 2 fois il ignora. Son chef attendrait le lendemain. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il ne savait pas la suite des événements. Donc le lendemain, il irait voir Manny et lui présenterait ses excuses. Quand on sonna à sa porte, il se posa des questions et devina qu'un de ses voisins avait dû laisser entrer son visiteur. Cette personne devait absolument tenir à le voir, car elle ressonna une 2ème fois. Il se promit donc de dire à son chef qu'il était reconnaissant de sa visite, mais qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Aussi fut-il surprit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.


	46. Chapter 46

A ma fan : Tu verras ça en lisant :p

* * *

- Lilly ?

- Hey ! Je tombe mal peut-être ? Dit-elle en voyant la tenue du jeune homme et la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main ainsi que les 2 verres.

- Je… Je n'attendais pas de visite.

- Ou en tout cas pas d'autre. Fit Lilly vexée malgré elle.

- Lil attends ! Non c'est pas ce que…

- Tu n'as aucune excuse à me donner Scotty. Fit Lilly en s'éloignant.

- Lil attends !

- Non, tu vis ta vie, et je vis la mienne.

- Lil, il n'y a personne ! Cria Scotty dans le couloir.

Elle se retourna et voyant qu'il était sincère, le suivit. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle entendit le jeune homme lui dire de ne pas faire attention au bazar. Elle regarda pourtant autour d'elle et se demanda si une tempête n'avait pas dévasté l'intérieur.

- Tu viens voir ton œuvre ? Fit le jeune homme, la voix pâteuse à cause de trop de boisson.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me chamailler Scotty. Pas maintenant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'il en la dévisageant.

- Scotty tu as un gros souci !

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir, que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool.

- Et tu me dis ça, en étant sobre ?

- Arrête. Fit-il énervé qu'elle devine son état. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a plutôt.

- Erin a été agressée par un des hommes de Marco. Fit-elle du tac au tac.

- Erin a été agressée ? Parvint-il à dire. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Bon sang Scotty c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Comme si tu t'en inquiétais réellement !

- Un minimum, sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es venue, mais pour ta carrière, ton enquête !

- Ce n'est pas mon enquête, et tu le sais !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Lilly.

- Je sais que tu as un problème. Je le sais car j'ai appris pourquoi Marco avait envoyé un de ses hommes. Il a délivré un message à ton intention. L'agression d'Erin est une riposte à ta visite surprise de menace de ce matin. Il s'agit d'un avertissement Scotty. Tu as enfreint une des règles…

- Un avertissement ? Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Erin a… Il fixa au loin un point invisible.

- Scotty ? Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se leva.

- Reste s'il te plaît !

- Je…

- Si tu ne te souciais pas un peu de moi, tu ne serais pas là ce soir Lilly.

Elle lui promit de rester un peu, et lui conseilla d'aller prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps elle s'activa un peu. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait longtemps fait pour sa mère. Elle rangea, lava, et essuya la vaisselle. Elle jeta les bouteilles vides dans la poubelle. Elle vit les 2 verres et ne pensa à rien. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre après tout. Elle avait fait du déca et se retourna en sentant une présence derrière elle. Elle vit que le jeune homme l'observait et qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder, puis Lilly sortit 2 tasses et versa le café.

- C'est du déca. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Il fait au moins 35° dehors, et toi tu fais du café brûlant !

- Je…

- Merci. L'interrompit-il. Merci Lilly. Je ne le mérite pas.

Il s'était approché et prit une tasse des mains de la jeune femme et la posa sur la table. Il lui prit la 2ème et en fit de même. Il la regardait toujours. Il passa une de ses mains sur son visage et le caressa. Lilly recula, mais son autre main l'attirait déjà contre lui. Elle tenta alors de fuir son regard, mais il lui releva le menton. Elle était incapable de parler. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Lilly résista, et il en profita pour approfondir son étreinte et la serrer encore un peu plus contre lui. Il laissa toute sa frustration qui le tenaillait s'exprimer. Il serrait la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ses bras. Et même si c'était temporaire, il était heureux. Lilly se laissa aller et passa ses 2 mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle pouvait bien lui accorder cette faveur, mais elle sut qu'une fois fini, ce baiser serait un motif supplémentaire de gêne. Il dévia son baiser sur son cou, sa gorge, et avec ses mains dégageait déjà les fines bretelles du débardeur de la jeune femme. Revenant à la réalité, Lilly le stoppa dans son élan. Il comprit et lui glissa dans l'oreille les 3 mots qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire en rêves. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda. Il comprit et dévia son regard.

- Je suis désolée Scotty. Fit-elle troublée.

- C'est moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Scotty…

- Tu ferais mieux de partir Lilly.

- Scotty !

Elle n'insista pas et prit ses affaires. Elle partit sans se retourner. Et uns fois la porte fermée, il s'y adossa. Il prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, et donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer dans sa tête ? Mais le simple fait qu'elle soit venue le voir, l'avait totalement troublé. Quoiqu'elle dise, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et c'était ce qu'il devait retenir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à attendre d'elle, elle avait pris une décision, et parce qu'il l'aimait, il la respecterait.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Lilly démarra en trombes. Elle s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin et frappa son volant de rage. Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon, elle n'arrivait jamais à résister bien longtemps ? Malgré la canicule, elle avait ressenti des frissons la parcourir qui la forçaient à se coller encore plus contre lui. Même si elle le savait, il ne le lui avait jamais dit mot pour mot ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots. Et malgré elle, un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle ressentit un trouble encore plus grand l'envahir et dû contrôler sa respiration. Et si ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à la question, son portable sonna. Elle décrocha quand elle vit que c'était Erin.

- Erin ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Non…

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Je… Pas chez moi. Je n'ai pas trop envie de…

- Je comprends. Dîtes-moi où vous êtes et je viens.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger Lilly.

- Je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir de toute façon. Elle ne mentait pas totalement, vu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

- Je suis devant le commissariat.

- J'arrive, je suis en voiture. D'ici 10 minutes je suis là.


	47. Chapter 47

CHuuut un peu de patience, voyons... Ca commence à travailler chez notre inspectrice ! L'as-tu remarqué au moins, chère fan Number one ? ^^

* * *

Elle raccrocha, et redémarra et 10 minutes plus tard, sortit de sa voiture. Erin l'attendait devant le commissariat. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire, et rentrèrent dans une cafétéria. Elles commandèrent un soda et parlèrent. Enfin surtout Erin, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme lui en voulait. Lilly ne disait rien, elle l'écoutait, pensive. Erin le remarqua et s'excusa de l'ennuyer.

- Erin, vous ne m'ennuyez pas, mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler de l'enquête avec vous. Ou tout du moins ce que vous voulez savoir.

- C'est parce que je suis l'ex de Ramiro ? Ou parce que mon petit ami s'est fait descendre et que…

- Erin, je n'ai pas le droit de… C'est idiot, ce que je vais dire, mais pour votre sécurité, moins vous en savez, mieux vous serez.

- Et comment pourrais-je me protéger si…

- Ils n'attaquent jamais 2 fois la même personne coup sur coup.

- Et comment savez-vous ça ? Je suis le seul lien avec Ramiro.

- Croyez-moi, il a bien longtemps que Ramiro n'est plus l'ennemi à abattre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Lilly raccompagna Erin chez elle, et comme celle-ci ne voulait pas rester seule, elle l'aida à prendre quelques affaires et la déposa dans un hôtel. Elle lui promit de laisser son portable allumé.

Le lendemain, Lilly arriva à son bureau déjà complètement lessivée. Les journalistes de la météo avaient prévu qu'une dépression descendait du nord du pays et que la canicule qui régnait en ce moment serait bientôt qu'un souvenir. Mais bon, ce n'était pas encore pour cette matinée. 28° à 9h du matin, c'était du jamais vu depuis longtemps. Elle arriva dans la petite cuisine et se rua vers le ventilateur qui peinait à distribuer de l'air tiède.

- C'est inhumain, je suis d'accord ! Fit Vera affalé sur une chaise. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un peu de fraîcheur.

- Oui, mais pour le moment, on doit se contenter de cette chaleur. Allez, le calvaire est bientôt fini. Dès ce soir, il paraît que des orages vont éclater un peu partout.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Rush ! Mais moi dès que je fais un mouvement, je…

- Et si t'arrêtais déjà de dire des bêtises ! répondit Kat. Ca te reposerais, et nous aussi.

- Le boss n'est pas arrivé en plus ! Alors…

- Il est avec Manny et le divisionnaire, lâcha Will un peu trop vite.

- Ah oui ? Fit Nick.

- Ta curiosité te perdra Nick. Risqua Lilly.

- Et que fait le divisionnaire ici ? Demanda Kat.

- A mon avis, c'est pour l'agression d'Erin et le message de Marco. Répondit Vera.

- Et pourquoi Stillman doit être présent ? Renchérit Kat.

Lilly ne disait rien, et Will le remarqua.

- Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose Lil ? Demanda l'inspecteur.

- Non… Rien. Fit-elle timidement.

- Allez Lilly, tu sais quelque chose ! Railla Nick.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se leva. Elle quitta la pièce et entreprit de descendre un carton aux archives. Kat la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lilly ? Demanda la jeune femme, une fois dans la salle des archives.

- Rien.

- Et tu fais cette tête parce que… ?

- Il faut que j'appelle Erin.

- Tu es allée le voir ! Devina Kat avec jubilation.

- J'ai vu Erin hier soir…

- Il sait ce qui l'attend ?

- Kat… Je te parle de…

- Arrête de faire l'autruche Lilly. Si tu ne ressens rien pour lui, pourquoi changes-tu toujours de sujet ?

- C'est sa vie Kat. Pas la mienne !

- Tu es très convaincante là tu sais. Lilly…

- Fin de la conversation Kat. On a plus important à faire, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est ça ton problème Lilly. La fuite. Dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas comme tu veux, tu fuis. Tu as préféré la facilité. A aucun moment tu as fais un choix. Tu as fui Lilly. Oui certes, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. La tranquillité, mais tu… Ecoute ton cœur. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Si c'est Kite, et bien c'est Kite, mais si… Il n'abandonnera pas, et tu n'oublieras pas car tu n'as rien sur quoi te reposer. Si tu avais choisi Kite, il aurait pu continuer à vivre sa vie, oublier, mais tu ne l'as pas choisi, et tu ne l'as pas choisi lui non plus. Et si tu n'as pas fait ce choix, c'est que quelque part tu ne le voulais pas. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Scotty et toi, hier soir, mais ce n'est pas réglé. Loin de là.

Lilly fixait un carton tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'en revenait pas que Kat ait aussi bien vu ce qui la rongeait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et ressassait toujours la même chose. Alors que quelqu'un lui dise en si peu de mots ce qu'elle ressentait depuis plus de 6 mois, la bluffait. Kat poursuivit.

- La question est simple Lilly. Je ne parle pas de Kite, là. J'ai bien vu qu'hier, c'était fini entre vous. Vous n'aviez rien à vous dire. La question, maintenant est : Que ressens-tu pour Scotty ? Il t'aime plus que sa vie. Mais toi ? Penses-y et si tu trouves la réponse, ta vie sera beaucoup plus simple, crois-moi.


	48. Chapter 48

La jeune femme remonta laissant Lilly seule. Elle remonta cinq minutes plus tard, le temps pour elle de se ressaisir. A l'étage des stups, l'ambiance était plus tendue. Scotty venait d'arriver et se dirigeait vers le bureau de son chef, comme ce dernier lui avait demandé sur son répondeur. Au passage, il avait vu sa plaque et son arme sur son bureau. Intrigué, il les avait pris et comptait bien demander pourquoi Manny les lui rendait. Aussi, fut-il étonné quand il vit que son chef n'était pas seul.

- Entre. Fit Manny. On t'attendait.

- Manny vous a mit au courant ? Je suppose. Dit le divisionnaire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et il continua.

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Marco, le chef des Chicos n'a pas agit sans arrières pensées.

- Je vous ai déjà tout écrit dans le rapport. Intervint Manny.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas la version de l'inspecteur Valens.

- Il est en congés. Tenta Manny. Il n'est pas au courant…

- J'aimerais sa version des faits. Je trouve juste ça un peu étrange qu'au moment où vous partez en congés…

- Peut-être une coïncidence. Fit Scotty incertain.

- Alors, donc vous… D'accord. Donc d'après votre chef, Timothy Mc Arthur, votre indic infiltré chez les Chicos, l'aurait contacté. Manny serait allé le voir directement là bas, et Marco aurait surpris leur conversation. L'ayant pris comme une menace, il décide répliquer. Il envoie donc un de ses hommes agresser Erin Barns, à titre d'avertissement. Voilà, c'est à peu près ce qui est marqué dans ce rapport. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Pourquoi iriez-vous commettre une erreur de débutant Manny ?

Scotty se taisait pensant au fait que son chef risquait sa carrière pour le couvrir. Il avait réellement disjoncté. Il se rendit compte combien il avait été idiot. Il n'osait plus parler. Stillman, qui n'avait rien dit, le dévisageait et comprit son désarroi.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire inspecteur ? Demanda le divisionnaire au jeune homme.

- Je… Je suis responsable. Fit-il. C'est moi qui…

- Scotty, tu étais à bout ! Normal que je t'accorde des congés.

- Non Manny…

- C'est humain, Scotty. Intervint Stillman qui comprenait ce que faisait son collègue. On a tous besoin de repos. Le lieu du rendez-vous devait être secret, et Marco s'est méfié… Personne n'y pouvait rien, et on savait que Timmy se ferait démasquer un jour ou l'autre.

- Très bien ! S'exclama le divisionnaire. J'ai votre rapport. J'aviserai.

Il se leva et sortit, Stillman le suivit laissant Scotty seul avec Manny.

- Je…

- Je ne mens pas Scotty. Enfin… Je te demande de prendre sur le champs des congés.

- Manny…

- 10 jours. Prends 10 jours, et après on verra.

- Ne m'enlève pas cette affaire.

- Scotty, j'ai sauvé ta carrière là ! Cria Manny. Arrête un peu…

- Et alors ! Je ne le mérite peut-être pas. J'ai merdé Manny. Et pas qu'un peu. Une innocente…

- Scotty, tu t'en rends compte, et ça, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais ce ne serait pas un service à te rendre que de te… Prends ces congés comme une dernière chance. Je ne pourrais plus te couvrir, si jamais.

- Je ne mérite pas ta confiance. Je…

- Alors ne me fais plus mentir. J'aime pas ça.

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Scotty sortit sa plaque, mais Manny l'arrêta.

- J'ai confiance Scotty. Je sais que tu ne feras rien qui…

Scotty se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et remercia son chef.

Il sortit du commissariat, et ne sachant pas comment s'occuper, il marcha. Longtemps. Il prit tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait une seconde chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait que c'était la dernière, alors il ne la gâcherait pas. Toutes ces résolutions le menèrent à une dernière : Lilly. Il décida d'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas réussir à avancer, à aller de l'avant s'il pensait toujours à elle. Et même s'il savait que cette dernière chose serait difficile à réaliser, il décida de le faire. Après tout, il n'était pas le 1er à passer par là, et il ne serait sans doute pas le dernier. Et avec le temps, la douleur finirait par s'estomper, pour finalement disparaître. Il était plus de 11h30 quand il réalisa que sa voiture était toujours au central. Il y retourna alors. Une fois arrivé, il croisa Nick et Lilly qui sortaient précipitamment. La jeune femme l'ignora, tandis que Nick lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici à cette heure ?

- Je suis en congés. Je profite de ce beau temps.

- T'es pas en nage ? Attends il fait trop chaud pour…

- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, elle s'impatiente. Fit Scotty en lançant un rapide regard vers Lilly.

- Oui, je devrais, mais la victime d'un vol à main armé peut encore attendre un peu !

- Bon courage alors. Fit Scotty en s'éloignant.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu réussir à l'ignorer, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de lui parler. Il monta dans sa voiture et brancha la clim à fond. Vera avait raison, il faisait trop chaud dehors.

Une fois dans la voiture, Nick demanda à Lilly ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle lui répondit de se mêler de ses affaires et mit la clim. Il démarra sans demander son reste. Connaissant les 2 inspecteurs, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur demander des explications sur leur attitude. Le hasard voulu qu'au 1er feu, les 2 voitures se retrouvent côte à côte. Par curiosité, Lilly tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit Scotty. Elle se reconcentra vite et regarda droit devant elle. Elle entreprit de vérifier si le ruban de banalisation était dans la boîte à gant, mais trop tard, son attention était distraite et elle dû lutter pour ne pas retourner la tête. Scotty fit de même et vit que la jeune femme se passait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, tout en ouvrant la boîte à gant. Il sourit, malgré lui. Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder sans se lasser. Lilly ne pu résister davantage et retourna la tête vers Scotty. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et aucun des 2 ne voulait abandonner. Lilly ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, et vérifia l'arrivée d'air. Le feu passa au vert, et Nick démarra. Lilly pu se ressaisir, mais le mal était fait, son voisin de gauche n'avait rien perdu de cet échange de regard et de leurs réactions.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Loin de préférence. Ce qui venait de se passer était un signe qu'il devait saisir. Il décida de profiter de ses congés pour partir en voyage, se ressourcer. Et quoi de mieux, que d'aller voir sa famille ? Il s'arrêta et se gara, sortit son portable et passa un appel. 5 minutes plus tard, il raccrocha, sa sœur l'attendait dans la maison familiale. Profiter de cette fin de mois d'août en famille, et au bord de la mer l'enthousiasmait.


	49. Chapter 49

De leur côté, Nick et Lilly avaient d'autres projets. Stillman avait appelé la jeune femme pour lui demander de se rendre illico chez Marco. Elle essaya de refuser, mais il lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, une équipe était déjà sur les lieux du vol à main armée. Après avoir raccroché, elle signala à Nick le changement de programme. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez Marco.

- Inspecteur Rush ! S'exclama Marco. C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir. Vous me manquiez !

- Tout doux ! S'interposa Nick.

- Oh ! Vous évitez Valens ! Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous ?

- Nous venons vous poser quelques questions. Fit Lilly en fixant Marco.

- Je suis toute ouïe. Alors que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Cet homme, vous le connaissez ? Demanda t'elle en lui montrant une photo.

- Dan ! Ouhlà, il est…

- Merci, nous ne connaissions pas son nom. Fit Nick de façon ironique.

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Insista Lilly. Je peux vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?

- Ah je crois avoir deviné pourquoi entre Valens et vous ça n'a pas collé. Vous avez 2 fichus caractères !

- On ne parle pas de l'inspecteur Valens ! Signala Nick.

- Ne pas menacer, je pense qu'il a dû l'oublier ça !

- On veut juste parler, Marco, fit Lilly. Personne ne menace. Nous voulons juste comprendre pourquoi Dan s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ? Je suis loin d'être stupide, si vous êtes là tous les 2, c'est que Scotty a…

- Justement, Stan en prison, il…

- Vous voulez savoir si je connais Stan Prinxton ? Oui, fit Marco en dévisageant Lilly. Ce type est venu me voir quand Ramiro est arrivé en ville. Il m'a dit qu'il se méfiait de lui… Et… son frère…

- Pourquoi vous nous dîtes ça ? Demanda Nick incrédule.

- Vous savez, Ethan n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

- Quoi ? Fit Lilly.

- Ethan ! C'est lui qui a tué Ernesto.

- Vous vous moquez de nous ! S'indigna Nick. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps !

- Ah oui ! Et vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il sorte avec l'ex de Ramiro, et qu'il s'occupe de son fils comme…

- Vous avez envoyé Dan agresser Erin pour vous venger d'Ethan ! S'exclama Lilly incrédule.

- Non, Valens a joué au malin, et a cru bon de se moquer de moi ! Comme vous le faites en ce moment inspecteurs ! Et vous savez, Timmy… A votre place, je n'aurais pas confiance en lui !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Fit Nick en sortant ses menottes.

- Oh là ! Vous faites quoi, là ?

- Ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Continua Nick. En reconnaissant ce Dan, vous venez d'avouer avoir participé à l'agression d'Erin.

- Et mais attendez, j'ai rien dit…

- Vous accusez Ethan d'avoir tué Ernesto, je pense que de vous retrouver dans la même pièce que son frère vous fera le plus grand bien. Fit Lilly en regardant Vera.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Ramiro d'arbitrer tout ça… Faut passer prendre des pop corns alors !

- Vous foutez pas de moi, vous voulez ! Sur quel motif vous m'arrêtez ?

- Complicité d'agression, ça vous va ? Demanda Lilly avec un petit sourire.

- Oh mais là, ça change tout. J'accepte, seulement si c'est l'inspecteur Rush qui me passe les menottes. Répondit Marco en détaillant la jeune femme.

Vera allait réagir, mais Lilly l'en empêcha, Marco continua.

- Je comprends pourquoi Scotty a succombé à votre charme. Vous savez, je le connais plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. A un moment, il passait me voir régulièrement. C'était il y a à peu près 3 ans, à la suite du décès de sa fiancée. Il était au plus bas, et à partir du moment où je vous ai rencontré inspecteur Rush, j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose pour lui.

Lilly ne répondit pas, tellement stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire Marco.

- J'ai touché une corde sensible là ! Se félicita Marco. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous Lilly ?

- Elle pense, qu'il faut qu'on vous emmène au commissariat, fit Nick en lui passant les menottes.

Il fit signe à Lilly d'appeler Stillman, ce qu'elle fit sur-le-champ.


	50. Chapter 50

Il reste sans ce cahpitre, 5 chapitres. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, la résolution est proche, chère BB87 ;-)

* * *

Une fois de retour, Marco fut installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Manny et Stillman se chargèrent de son interrogatoire. Will et Kat étaient partis en direction de la prison pour ramener Stan. Seuls, Lilly et Nick étaient libres. L'inspecteur demanda à la jeune femme, si elle ne voulait pas boire un soda bien glacé. Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, reconnaissante, qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui le lui propose. Elle ne tenait plus tellement la canicule était accablante, rendant l'air irrespirable. Elle regarda le ciel, une fois dans la rue, et de gros nuages noirs commençaient à se former.

- Le calvaire est bientôt terminé. Dit Nick. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour une bonne pluie bien fraîche.

- Tu l'as dit, c'est bientôt fini.

Ils rentrèrent avec leurs sodas, et se dirigèrent dans la salle de repos. Nick ne lâchait pas Lilly des yeux. Elle s'en aperçut.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Vera, il y a quelque chose. Alors demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

- Ca voulait dire quoi ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture tout à l'heure ?

- Dans la voiture ? Demanda t'elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Dis-le lui Lil. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Et celui-là, et bien, il est énorme. Je n'ai jamais vu 2 personnes se regarder avec cette intensité.

- Je…

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Il t'aime et il ne te laisse pas du tout indifférente. Ne mens plus Lilly.

- Mais arrêtez à la fin ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Kat et toi !

- Ok, mais on voit où ça mène de vous laisser tranquilles tous les 2. Il m'a appelé pour me dire que demain soir il annulait notre soirée basket. Il part chez sa sœur quelques jours. Je ne suis peut-être pas Einstein, mais à mon avis, il fuit.

- Arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien ce que tu essaies de faire. Ca part peut-être d'une bonne intention, mais même si on tentait quelque chose lui et moi, ça ne mènerait nulle part, surtout quand on voit comment ça a commencé. Ajouta t'elle ironiquement.

- Lil, je vais te confier un secret. Au lycée, j'étais fou amoureux d'une fille. On était heureux tous les 2, puis 1 jour ça s'est fini. On s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre. La vie en avait décidé autrement. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à digérer, et puis j'ai laissé courir. Et regarde où ça m'a mené. Je viens de divorcer, et même si j'ai vécu de belles années avec ma femme, ce n'était pas aussi fort que… Là où je veux en venir Lilly, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu regrettes. Si dans 15 ans, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir saisi cette chance, tu…

Ils furent interrompus par Stillman qui les prévenait que Stan était arrivé. Lilly regarda Nick et avant de sortir de la pièce, le remercia. Il l'observa quelques instants et sourit. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il y avait plus urgent pour le moment, mais il composa en vitesse un message discrètement. Stillman fit le rapport de leur entretien avec Marco. Celui-ci était loin d'être concluant, Marco niait farouchement avoir un rapport avec Stan. Lilly et Nick s'installèrent dans la salle d'observation. Kat et Will rentrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'installèrent en face de Stan.

- Stan, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Fit Will.

- Je m'en doute, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas amené ici. Répondit Stan ironiquement.

- Nous avons appris certaines choses qui nous font supposer que votre frère n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Signala Kat.

- Laissez mon frère là où il est. Laissez-le reposer en paix.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais connaissiez-vous très bien le chef des Chicos, Ernesto ? Demanda Will.

- Tous les chefs de gangs se connaissent un peu quand même. Cela nous permet de nous respecter entre nous.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que nous attendions. Signala Kat. Je pense que vous avez très bien compris cette question.

- Attendez, vous croyez que… Mon frère a tué Ernesto ?

- C'est une hypothèse qu'on soulève, effectivement. Répondit Will.

- Et vous allez me dire qu'il a eu cette idée saugrenue tout seul ?

- Ethan sortait avec Erin, qui était l'ex de Ramiro. Ramiro l'a appris et l'a menacé. Ethan lui a demandé de le laisser tranquille en échange d'un petit service. Les Chicos sont leader à Philadelphie. Leur chef éliminé, la place de nouveau leader est disponible. Ramiro arrivant à Philadelphie… Résuma Kat.

Stan éclata de rire nerveusement.

- D'où tenez-vous cette hypothèse saugrenue ? Fit-il

- Marco ayant découvert le stratagème tue votre frère, mais le petit Stephen l'a vu et… Continua Will.

- Et moi dans cette histoire ? Si je comprends bien, je n'ai joué aucun rôle.

- Vous vous êtes enfuis à la mort de votre frère. Mais il y a un truc qui cloche. Fit Kat à Will. Les Black Angels ? Je ne vois pas trop le rapport là.

L'inspecteur comprenant ce que Kat tentait, la suivit.

- Oui, ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi est-ce que leur chef aurait été abattu ?

- A moins que… Commença Kat en regardant Stan.

- Hey, hey, hey ! Fit Stan. Attendez ! Je vois ce que…

- Nous ne vous accusons de rien. Fit Kat. Si vous le prenez contre vous, c'est que vous avez des choses à vous reprocher.

- Je…

- Stan…

- Vous avez l'air de penser que je suis coupable, donc…

- Encore une fois, nous vous accusons de rien. Il s'agit juste d'une supposition. Réfléchissez-y. Fit Kat en suivant Will qui s'en allait. Au fait, Marco, il est dans la pièce à côté.

Lilly et Nick n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cet entretien et regardaient maintenant la réaction de Stan. Kat et Will les rejoignirent et ensemble attendirent que Stan leur fasse signe. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Lilly et Nick se regardèrent et Will leur donna l'autorisation.

- Vous êtes combien à me regarder dans cette pièce ? Fit-il en désignant le miroir sans tain.

- C'est nous qui posons les questions. Répondit Lilly de façon autoritaire.

- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire de si important Stan ? Signala Nick.


	51. Chapter 51

Pendant ce temps, Scotty était rentré chez lui, et continua de ranger. Il prit la cafetière encore pleine et repensa à la soirée de la veille. Il prenait la bonne décision. Aimer quelqu'un à sens unique est trop compliqué à vivre, il fallait qu'il agisse. Son portable sonna, il le regarda et vit que c'était un message. Il l'ignora et continua son rangement. 15 minutes plus tard, il sortit 1 grand sac de voyage et commença à y mettre des vêtements. Il avait appelé sa sœur, et elle lui avait dit qu'il faisait assez beau, mais que le temps tournait à l'orage. Il lui avait répondu qu'à Philadelphie aussi l'orage n'allait pas tarder. Après avoir préparé son sac, il s'assit sur le canapé, prit la télécommande et zappa sur à peu près toutes les chaînes. Puis, il prit son portable et lu le message de Nick. Il sourit, il lui proposait de boire un verre avant son départ. Il lui demanda de passer aux alentour de 19h au central. Scotty reposa son portable sur la table et sourit. Il avait trouvé un véritable ami en la personne de Vera.

- Vous avez bien dit que Marco était là ? C'est ça ? Demanda Stan visiblement inquiet.

- Oui, répondit Nick. Et apparemment, il n'est pas aussi muet que vous. Poursuit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il confirme que votre frère a tué Ernesto. Mais par contre, il ne voit pas pourquoi le chef des Black Angels a été éliminé.

- Pour brouiller les pistes ! Continua Lilly.

- Vous bluffez ! Ce type ne vous a rien dit !

Will et Kat regardaient. Stan commençait à perdre son assurance. Le coup du bluff marchait à chaque fois.

- Alors ? Commença Lilly. Voulez-vous qu'on demande à Marco de venir ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout, ça serait bien. Répondit Nick. Je commence à perdre patience. Si Marco continue, il va…

- Ce type va s'en sortir ? Fit Stan incrédule.

- Vous savez, avec de la pression, on commet bien des choses.

- Mon frère n'aurait jamais…

- Votre frère s'est allié à Ramiro. Fit Lilly. Il voulait certes arrêter, mais il voulait assurer ses arrières, par conséquent, vous et votre famille. En s'alliant avec l'une des personnes les plus influentes du milieu, c'est un gros coup, non ?

- Votre frère vous a menti Stan. Il a tué Ernesto. Le chef des Blacks Angels l'a découvert. Continua Lilly. Vous savez, je suis de la criminelle, mais depuis cette affaire j'ai appris que votre monde était petit, et que tout se savait. Ethan vous a demandé de tuer le chef des Blacks Angels. Marco a deviné à son tour ce qui s'était déroulé, et a tué votre frère, et Stephen…

- Je…

- Dîtes-nous simplement si nous avons raison, ou si nous nous plantons ? Lui fit Nick.

Stan vit que ce n'était plus la peine de mentir plus longtemps. Il raconta tout, il ne pouvait plus couvrir plus longtemps son frère. Il s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour sauver sa mémoire. Lilly nota toute sa déposition par écrit, et Stan signa la feuille. Il avouait tout. La prise de contact de Ramiro un jour où il déposait son fils chez Erin, le plan pour tuer Ernesto, et permettre à Ethan de prendre le large, la vengeance de Marco. Mais à aucun moment il ne fit allusion au meurtre du chef des Blacks angels. Il se mit à pleurer, Nick lui fit comprendre que ses larmes ne l'émouvaient pas.

Nick déposa la déposition de Stan sur le bureau de Stillman. Manny qui était là s'en saisit avant John et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Marco. Stillman le suivit, Lilly et Kat regardaient dans la salle d'observation.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on t'aurait, avec ou sans ta coopération ! S'exclama t'il en posant la déposition de Stan sur la table.

- Nous savons tout ! Poursuivit Stillman Le plan de Ramiro, le meurtre d'Ernesto par Ethan, le chef des Blacks Angels retrouvé mort par erreur, et enfin, votre vengeance.

- C'est ce Ramiro, depuis qu'il est arrivé…

- Son cas est déjà réglé. Ca ne fait que rajouter une ligne de plus à ses chefs d'accusations.

- Marco, on avait confiance en toi. Tu…

- Je vous signale qu'on se tenait à carreaux !

- Tu n'es plus en position de force.

- Fallait le laisser !

- Quoi ? Demanda Stillman.

- Scotty ! J'avais fait ma petite enquête sur lui. Il avait fait du bon boulot dans l'affaire Cortez… Vous savez ce flic, il est respecté dans notre monde. On ne peut pas en dire autant sur vous ! Fit Marco à Manny.

- Notre but n'était pas de créer des liens d'amitié avec votre gang…

- Je le sais bien ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lui au moins nous respectait ! Il ne nous considérait pas comme de la racaille qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix.

- C'est justement le problème de l'inspecteur Valens. Ces derniers temps, il…

Stillman interrompit Manny dans son élan, sachant qu'il en disait bien trop. Il prit donc la parole.

- Marco, vous savez que vous aggravez votre cas, à ne pas vouloir nous dire ce que…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus ! Vous savez déjà tout, de toute façon.

- Donc tu as vengé ton chef ! Fit Manny. Une chose, pourquoi les Blacks Angels ?

- Alors là, il faut demander à ce cher Timmy !

- Te fous pas de nous ! Tu veux !

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous est loyal ? Dans notre milieu, notre loyauté est très flexible.

- Il faut qu'on t'apprenne une chose. Timmy est devenu notre indic…

- Stan s'est accusé du meurtre du chef des Blacks Angels ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez des raisons de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui ? Fit Stillman.

- Timmy bossait bien pour Ramiro ? Alors, ce que je veux dire, c'est que toute personne ayant bossé pour lui, lui est toujours redevable. Fit Marco en regardant Manny. Ou si vous préférez, si Ramiro vous demande de faire une chose, et bien vous n'avez pas trop le choix de la réponse…

- Je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas Ramiro ? Demanda Manny.

- Vous avez vos sources, j'ai les miennes. Timmy, je vous l'ai dit, sa loyauté…

Stillman fit signe à Manny de sortir de la pièce. Une fois sortis, il lui demanda de se calmer. Marco, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, tentait tout. Mais il faudrait interroger Timmy.


	52. Chapter 52

Parce qu'il faut que je les mette ensemble en plus ? Pfffff Qu faut-il pas faire ? Mdr ! Bref, tu verras BB87 :p

* * *

Après un débriefing, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait que Timmy devait être interrogé. Kat et Lilly devaient s'en charger. Stillman appelait Kite pour le tenir informé de l'évolution de l'enquête. Celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il venait. Manny appela alors Timmy et lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible. Comprenant le malaise de Timmy, il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. 20 minutes plus tard, Timmy passait les portes du commissariat. Lilly et Kat l'accueillirent et l'installèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

- Alors Timmy, enchaîna Lilly. Il est loin le temps où vous faisiez dans votre froc ?

- Inspecteur Rush, vous ne m'avez pas habitué à me parler sur ce ton !

- Ma confiance en vous n'est pas très bonne. Le coup du je joue à celui qui est en état de manque, mais…

- Ah ça ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait sourire de vous voir perdre vos moyens ! Un de vos proches est-il confronté à ce problème de dépendance ?

- Timmy, ce n'est pas de ça que nous voulons vous parler. Fit Kat. Mais…

- Vous tenez Marco, et il ne veut pas tomber tout seul, donc il entraîne les autres dans sa chute.

- Justement, qu'avez-vous à nous dire là-dessus ? Demanda Kat en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Lilly.

- Que savez-vous d'autres ? Fit Lilly en s'approchant de Timmy. Vous avez deviné mon secret ! Mais quel terrible secret ! Je veux juste savoir à quel point votre loyauté est flexible ! Fit-elle pour reprendre les termes de Marco.

- Ma loyauté n'est pas flexible ! J'ai promis à l'inspecteur Valens de lui donner toutes les informations qui vous aideraient à coincer Marco. C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Ah oui, vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? S'étonna Lilly.

Son portable sonna. Lilly s'excusa et prit l'appel en sortant de la pièce. Une fois sortie, elle croisa Stillman en compagnie de Kite. Ce dernier lui tendit des photos qu'elle regarda. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Heureux de te faire encore sourire ! Fit Kite en plaisantant.

- Où as-tu eu ces photos ? Demanda t'elle surprise.

- Je sais, je suis génial ! Répondit-il en souriant de plus belle. Plus sérieusement, le procureur a été informé de votre pêche, et a pris les devants. Il a demandé au directeur de la prison fédérale, la liste des visites de Ramiro. Et devinez qui revient le plus souvent le voir ?

- Timmy ! Fit Lilly tout sourire.

- Marco aurait donc dit vrai ? S'étonna Stillman.

- Faut croire ! Fit Lilly.

Elle se rappela soudain la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Scotty. Elle ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il songe si souvent à aller le voir, et surtout elle remarqua que ces derniers temps, il avait accepté que Ramiro n'était plus maître du jeu.

- Lilly ? Demanda Kite. T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète, pas, mais je pense que je vais devoir des excuses à quelqu'un.

- Lilly, retournez dans la salle avec Kat et Timmy, et montrez-lui donc ces photos. Coupa Stillman.

Kite et Stillman entrèrent dans la salle d'observation, tandis que Lilly entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle s'excusa pour le contretemps, puis s'assit lentement en face de Timmy, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Etonné, il ne parla pas, se contentant de la regarder, elle en profita pour étaler quelques photos devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Timmy peu sûr de lui.

- Je suis sûre que vous le savez Timothy. Répondit Lilly en plantant son regard dans le sien. Alors, reprit-elle doucement, ça ne vous revient toujours pas ? Et si je dis le 18 juillet 2008 à 15h38 et 25 secondes, le 25 juillet 2008 à 10h29 et 45 secondes, ou le 30 mai à, mais vous êtes matinal là ! Continua t'elle en souriant. Donc le 30 mai à 9h03 et 10 secondes.

- Et alors… Commença Timmy.

- Et alors ? Fit Kat. Ne jouez pas à l'idiot ! Vous savez, si vous niez, vous serez vraiment très ridicule ! Nous avons la preuve formelle que vous étiez en relation avec Ramiro pendant tout ce temps.

- Pourquoi avoir tué le chef des Blacks Angels, qui eux ceci-dit n'ont pas cédé à la tentation de vengeance. Bizarre, non ? Demanda Lilly.

- Je…

- A moins que ce ne soit une mise en scène ! Ramiro vous demande de lancer Marco sur une fausse piste et vous laissez un indice. Je ne sais pas quel indice, mais…

- Mais vous lisez beaucoup trop inspecteurs !

- Il n'est peut être pas mort !

- Mais enfin, son corps a été…

- C'est vous le chef des Blacks Angels ! Devina Lilly. C'est un de vos hommes qui est mort, et…

- C'est totalement absurde !

- Ah oui ? Fit Kat. Et pourquoi Ramiro nous a dit avoir une pleine confiance en vous, et aussi fondé de grands espoirs sur vous ?

- Vous êtes…

- Ca se tient en effet, fit Lilly. Je n'en reviens pas, on a arrêté un chef de gang sans le savoir ! Marco a deviné ce que vous étiez. Loyauté flexible… En devenant l'indic principal dans cette affaire, vous vous couvrez, et vous vous vantez d'avoir la protection du meilleur flic des stups ! Chapeau Timmy ! Chapeau !

- Ramiro connaissant l'inspecteur Valens, vous a donc rencardé sur lui, et c'est comme ça que vous avez réussi…


	53. Chapter 53

Et oui, toujours se méfier de p'tits trafiquants mdr :p

Sinon, euh, tu me connais pas encore ?

* * *

Kite était bluffé et regardait Lilly avec une telle tendresse que Stillman ne sut pas quoi en penser. Il regarda à son tour la jeune femme, et elle rayonnait, on aurait dit qu'une sorte de force l'habitait. Elle avait confiance en son intuition et allait tout faire pour avoir le fin mot de cette affaire. Timmy quant à lui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il venait de se faire démasquer. La question de Kat le prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi avoir monté toute cette mise en scène ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta t'il.

- Oui, Ramiro en prison, pourquoi avoir continué ?

- Je…

- En fait, c'était pour que votre gang soit le 1er de Philadelphie ! S'exclama Kat. Les Blacks Angels ont toujours été ceux qui devaient se contenter de miettes ! Et même quand je bossais aux stups, c'était déjà comme ça. Donc vous en avez eu assez, et Ramiro l'a vu. Il vous a propulsé ici, et…

- Vous savez, à l'heure actuelle, une équipe est déjà à la prison fédérale et attend notre signal pour interroger Ramiro. Signala Lilly. C'est fini Timmy ! Stan, Marco et vous, vous êtes finis ! Ramiro ne peut plus rien en prison.

- Vous croyez ? Fit Timmy. Oui, nous sommes peut-être en mauvaise posture, mais le seul à pouvoir encore… Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour servir la cause de Ramiro. C'est loin d'être fini inspecteurs. Dîtes-le bien à Valens ! C'est loin d'être fini !

Lilly sortit un bloc de feuilles et le tendit à Timmy. Celui-ci comprit et commença à rédiger ses aveux, mais demanda un avocat avant de commencer. Kite entra dans la pièce et le lui promit. Lilly en sortit et se dirigea vers Stillman qui l'appelait.

- Là, vraiment Lilly, vous m'avez bluffé. Comment…

- Je ne sais pas chef, c'est comme si j'avais eu une révélation, que j'ai cru stupide, et puis… Autant paraître stupide et poser la question, que plutôt ne rien dire et…

- Qu'ils continuent tous les 2 à se moquer de nous. Mais il y aune chose que je ne comprends pas. Quel était le rôle de Marco ?

- Certainement que Ramiro, Marco et Timmy voulaient s'allier pour…

- Marco s'allierait avec celui qui a commandité la mort de son chef ?

- Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise chef, dans leur milieu, la loyauté est une chose très fragile. Un jour, vous êtes amis, et le lendemain, ennemis. Et tout ça, pour des futilités comme règne et pouvoir !

- Nick et Will sont à la prison et vont parler à Ramiro pour lui dire que tout était fini.

Vera et Jeffries étaient en ce moment même avec Ramiro et son avocat. Ils lui apprirent leurs découvertes et tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé. Au début la réaction de Ramiro ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata de rire nerveusement. Son avocat, lui demanda de ne plus rien dire. Nick l'interrompit, et lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de parler pour lui. Ramiro était en âge de parler tout seul. Will demanda donc à Ramiro de raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il savait. Il fut forcé de le faire, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de jouer à celui qui ne savait rien. Il leur fit part donc de sa version de l'histoire qui collait à celle de Timmy.

Lilly et Kat rédigeaient leurs rapports, Kat releva la tête et sourit.

- On dirait que la pluie tant attendue est prévue pour bientôt !

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je prierais pour qu'il pleuve à Phily, je crois que j'aurais eu le plus gros fou rire de ma vie ! S'exclama Lilly.

- T'es à pieds, je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien ! Il faut limiter les déplacements en voiture. Donc…

- J'ai compris ! Je suis bonne pour te raccompagner ce soir donc.

- Non, je vais prendre un taxi !

- Nick m'a laissé un message comme quoi on se retrouvait pour boire un verre pour fêter la fin de l'enquête, donc désolée, mais si je te raccompagne, il va falloir que tu me suives, Lil !

- Euh, je ne suis pas trop d'accord, la dernière fois que je t'ai suivi, j'ai… Bref, ça s'est mal fini, donc…

- Arrête Lilly ! On a bouclé ce qui est certainement la plus grosse affaire qu'on ait eu à gérer à la criminelle, tu ne vas quand même pas… rester seule ce soir !

- Ai-je le choix ? Demanda Lilly avec un petit sourire.

- Ok, j'appelle Nick et Will.

Kat passa l'appel, et Nick lui répondit qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il ne laissa pas plus de précisions. Kat résuma sa conversation, et demanda à Manny et Stillman s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux ? Ils répondirent positivement, et John leur fit signe d'y aller en 1er et de réserver les places. Ils attendraient que Will arrive.


	54. Chapter 54

Patience, il ne reste qu edeux chapitres pour voir comment tout se termine ;-)

* * *

Lilly et Kat étaient installées confortablement dans la salle de repos, elles regardaient la pluie tomber. Lilly était pensive, Kat s'en aperçut et ne dit rien. Lilly s'excusa et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle passe un appel. Erin attendait des nouvelles. Elle sortit sur le petit balcon et composa le numéro d'Erin. Elle était abritée par l'étage supérieur, et sentait juste quelques gouttes de pluie lui tomber dessus. L'ai frais faisait du bien. Erin décrocha.

- Lilly ! Pourquoi…

- Nous avons réussi Erin. L'enquête est résolue.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Je ne m'amuserais jamais à vous faire ce genre de blague.

- Mais comment…

Elles décidèrent de se retrouver pour parler de tout ça. Lilly rentra et informa Kat qu'elle allait voir Erin. La jeune femme lui demanda alors pourquoi elle voulait faire ça tout de suite ? Lilly haussa les épaules, elle lui dit juste qu'il fallait qu'elle aille la voir. Kat lui dit qu'il était 18h30 et qu'Erin pouvait sûrement attendre le lendemain. Lilly répondit négativement. Elle avait l'intuition que la jeune femme avait envie de parler. Kat n'empêcha pas la jeune femme blonde de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle la connaissait bien, et elle savait que si elle le faisait, Lilly lui en voudrait. Lilly s'éloignait et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Elle se rappelait qu'elle était à pieds, donc elle décida d'emprunter une voiture de la flotte. Elle se dirige vers le placard où étaient suspendues les clés des voitures banalisées, et en prit une. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 1er sous-sol. Elle savait que Stillman lui demanderait des explications, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir, et encore moins la personne qui se dirigeait dans l'appareil. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Ce n'est que lorsque Scotty la salua timidement, qu'elle releva son regard sur lui.

- Lilly ! Tu ne descends pas ?

- Je… En fait, je descends au sous-sol, récupérer une voiture. Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Encore l'enquête ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Même si je suis en congés, je…

La porte s'était refermée, et l'ascenseur continuait sa descente, pour s'ouvrir un étage plus bas. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à descendre, lorsqu'il l'en empêcha.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas à cette heure-ci, avec une voiture de la flotte ?

- C'est personnel.

- Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi Lil ! Depuis quand l'enquête est devenue un sujet que…

- Depuis que tu as failli te faire suspendre Scotty !

Lilly avait réussi à sortir et s'éloignait à grands pas, mais il la rattrapa.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je te laisse aller toute seule…

- On l'a fini ! L'affaire… Elle est classée ! Fit-elle en s'éloignant ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas indispensable Scotty !

Il lui attrapa le bras, et la força à se retourner.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Une fois que je me serais…

- Si tu es en congés, que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est personnel ! Dis-moi où tu vas Lil ?

- Et qui te dis que je veux que tu m'accompagnes ? Fit-elle avec un timide sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il. Alors ? Insista t'il.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Erin. Il faut que je lui dise que…

- Que le type qui a assassiné son fils est en prison. Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non ! Erin a le droit de savoir ça ce soir !

- Tu me parles de règlement, mais c'est contre le règlement, ça de prendre une voiture de la flotte alors qu'il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours.

- Je…

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote Lil ! Je t'accompagne et je te redépose au central. J'ai compris, tu sais, et je ne me bats plus. Je suis fatigué…

Lilly le dévisagea étonnée. Il soutint son regard, et elle vit qu'il était sérieux. Elle accepta alors. 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez Erin. Il lui promit de l'attendre dans la voiture. De plus en plus étonnée, elle ne le fit pas répéter. Elle descendit du véhicule et sonna chez la jeune femme.

- Lilly, vous n'étiez pas obligée de passer ce soir…

- Erin, je voulais vraiment vous voir. Je voulais…

- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Sincèrement, Lilly. Je sais que parfois j'ai manqué de discernement, mais…

- Erin, c'est normal. Tout ce que vous avez ressenti est tout à fait normal. Et je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis sincèrement désolée… Vous ne…

- Je vais pourvoir enterrer mon fils, et ça c'est le plus important.

- Ecoutez Erin, il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'on a découvert…

Lilly fit le résumé de cette journée, et pas un seul instant, Erin ne l'interrompit. Elle s'en voulu amèrement d'avoir cru qu'Ethan était sincère. Lilly lui fit comprendre qu'à aucun moment Ethan n'avait voulu la trahir. Il devait l'aimer, pour vouloir changer de vie pour elle. Erin, ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait croire. Lilly la rassura. Erin se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie ne se clamait pas, et l'orage ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle demanda à la jeune femme si elle était en voiture. Lilly acquiesça tandis qu'Erin vit Scotty dans le véhicule. Elle sourit et lui demanda une dernière faveur, elle voulait qu'elle l'accompagne voir son fils. Lilly le lui promit. En partant, Erin prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle profite de la vie, et qu'elle n'ait pas peur de la vivre pleinement. Intriguée, Lilly ne répondit pas. Sur le seuil de la porte, Erin fit un petit signe discret à Scotty. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de tête.


	55. Chapter 55

Ne dit-on pas le meilleur pour la fin ? Et bien, voici la fin :p et LE meilleur donc ^^

* * *

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le central. L'orage sévissait maintenant dehors, et Lilly regardait la pluie tomber. Le tonnerre retentissait et un éclair illumina la rue.

- Tu veux vraiment rentrer en taxi ? Fit Scotty.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me raccompagnais au central, on y est ! Répondit Lilly.

- Je te… Raccompagne ?

Lilly tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et pour la 1ère fois de la soirée, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire et accepta. Le trajet se fit en silence, Lilly analysait ce que Scotty lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il était fatigué, logique se dit-elle. Mais elle savait qu'il ne disait pas tout le fond de sa pensée. Elle décida alors de le provoquer.

- C'est ça ta solution alors ?

- Quelle solution ?

- La fuite ! Tu…

- Je ne… Et comment tu sais que… C'est Nick, c'est ça !

- Et tu me dis que je ne sais pas ce que je veux !

- Je ne fuis pas, je pars en vacances ! Nuance !

- Et pourquoi tu te justifies ? Je n'ai pas à savoir ce que tu fais de ton temps libre !

- Et pourquoi tu me poses la question alors ?

- Je…

- Lilly, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu me fais comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, ni de Kite, ensuite tu…

- Je suis désolée pour tout, Scotty. Je n'ai…

- Arrête de dire que tu es désolée Lil ! Arrête de faire celle qui se préoccupe de moi, alors que tu ne…

Ils étaient arrêtés à un feu. Lilly releva la tête et observa le jeune homme. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Son expression avait changé. Elle ne lisait que de la dureté dans son regard. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Elle avait souhaité si souvent qu'il arrive à l'oublier. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. L'attitude de Scotty n'était plus du tout la même que celle de la veille. Le silence refit son apparition les laissant dans le doute. Scotty, s'en voulait de son attitude, mais il avait pris la meilleure décision. Il savait que s'il ne le lui avait pas montré, elle n'aurait pas compris son intention. Il ne fuyait pas, il ne la fuyait pas. Il tournait une page de sa vie. Une page qui s'avérait bien plus dure à tourner qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils arrivèrent à destination. Il arrêta gara la voiture sans couper le contact, Lilly regardait par la fenêtre sans réagir. Elle reconnaissait son quartier et sa maison, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il n'osait pas bouger non plus. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la portière et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture. Mais elle interrompit son geste, et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Tu rentres quelques instants ? Fit-elle hésitante.

- Je ne crois pas que…

Lilly sortit donc de la voiture et couru jusqu'à sa maison, mais trop tard, l'orage ne l'avait pas épargné, et elle était trempée. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait, elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de réaction nécessaire. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses clés, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et la pluie qui la mouillait s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Scotty qui lui tendait un parapluie. Ils se regardaient et elle fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il comprit et lui offrit un timide sourire. Il détourna son attention sur la porte de la maison de la jeune femme, qui tenait ses clés dans ses mains. Très lentement, elle ouvrit celle-ci et pénétra à l'intérieur, tenant la porte ouverte. Ils se regardaient toujours, elle ne ferma pas la porte tout de suite, laissant le choix à Scotty de faire ce qu'il voulait. L'attention de la jeune femme fut détournée par la présence de ses 2 chats qui l'accueillirent comme à leur habitude, en se frottant contre ses jambes. Elle en caressa un machinalement, et le prit dans ses bras. Au moment où elle se releva, Scotty avait fermé le parapluie et s'apprêtait à entrer, elle prit les devants, et lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas plutôt aller manger quelque part ?

- De quoi as-tu peur cette fois-ci ? Fit-il ébahi.

- De rien, j'ai juste faim, et j'ai envie de me faire inviter.

Elle s'éloigna en sens inverse et ouvrit le parapluie qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre. Elle s'arrêta devant la voiture et l'observa. Il la rejoignit et une fois dans la voiture, il lui demanda où elle avait envie de dîner.

- Où tu veux… Fit-elle avec un sourire qui subjugua le jeune homme.

Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le centre ville.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe s'était retrouvée dans un bar situé à proximité du commissariat. Stillman demanda à Kat d'appeler Lilly, pour savoir si elle en avait encore pour longtemps. Elle s'exécuta et s'éloigna du bruit ambiant pour entendre la conversation un peu mieux. Lilly lui dit qu'elle mangeait un morceau et qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Kat sentait que son amie ne lui disait pas tout, mais se contenta de son explication et raccrocha.

- T'es vraiment sûre ? Demanda Scotty avec un petit sourire.

Pendant qu'elle était au téléphone, il avait entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras, et de lui déposer des baisers un peu partout sur le visage et le cou de la jeune femme. Il réitéra sa question.

- De quoi ? Répondit-elle sérieusement.

- On va les rejoindre après ?

- C'est toi qui as peur là ? Fit-elle en fixant le jeune homme.

- Vu qu'on n'est pas censé se trouver aux archives à cette heure…

Ils étaient assis à même le sol, un carton de pizza entre eux.

- Trouillard ! Fit Lilly en se levant, et ramassant ce qu'il restait de pizza.

Il l'imita et se précipita vers elle, lui prit le carton des mains, le posa sur une étagère. Il l'attira contre lui et d'un geste vif l'embrassa. Elle en profita pour réduire encore un peu plus l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux, et approfondit le baiser. Le cœur battant, elle le repoussa un peu, planta ses yeux dans les siens, et lui sourit.

- Ca répond à ta question ? Fit Scotty en lui dévorant le cou de baisers tous plus brûlants les uns des autres.

- Je ne sais pas, faut voir la suite de tes arguments.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et la porta jusqu'à un endroit vide de dossiers, il l'assit sur une étagère et Lilly n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle l'attrapa par le tissu de son polo et l'embrassa. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, qu'ils firent leur apparition dans le bar, sous l'œil étonné de Nick et Kat qui se re regardèrent avec un sourire. Tout le monde était parti sauf eux.

**Fin.**


End file.
